Sombre destin
by magiemaguy
Summary: Angélica et sa fille Chloé habitent toutes les deux en Californie mais elles devront revenir à Gotham City, la ville natale d'Angélica pour un triste événement, l'enterrement de la grand-mère d'Angélica. Mais arrivées là bas, des souvenirs plutôt pénibles et douloureux reviendront en sa mémoire tandis que Chloé fera une rencontre avec un personnage plutôt étrange...
1. Chapter 1

La circulation n'en finissait plus, les voitures sortaient de partout et les klaxons s'entendaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et pour cause, il y avait un accident de camion sur l'autoroute qui menait à Gotham. Des ambulances et des policiers étaient présents sur les lieux, essayant tant bien que mal de créer un chemin afin de laisser passer les voitures avec leurs conducteurs agacés par la situation. C'était la fin de la journée pour beaucoup d'entre eux, ils voulaient rentrer chez eux afin de retrouver leur foyer après une dure journée de labeur. L'on pouvait voir de longues files sur cette route et d'innombrables voitures différentes. Parmi toutes celles-ci, il y avait un 4x4 noir à l'état neuf et immatriculée de l'état de la Californie. La carrosserie brillait à la lueur du soleil ainsi que les fameuses jantes chromée. Au volant se trouvait une jeune femme au yeux bleus et à la chevelure blonde, elle se prénommait Angelica Eva Robinson, mais tout le monde l'appelait Angélica sauf dans son métier ou son nom était prononcé à longueur de journée.

Angelica était psychiatre, elle s'était installée en Californie afin d'y ouvrir son propre cabinet. Elle avait énormément de clientèle et du engager une assistante, elle lui était d'une grande aide. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette aide qu'elle avait su prendre congé pendant deux semaines afin de se rendre à Gotham City. Mais cette visite n'avait rien d'une visite de courtoisie, il y a deux jours elle reçu un coup de téléphone de la part d'un médecin de l'hôpital du Gotham General. Cet appel était l'annonce d'une bien triste nouvelle, sa grand-mère était décédée, on l'avait retrouvé sans vie dans son lit. Elle était morte dans son sommeil et elle avait quatre vingt ans. Quand Angélica apprit cette nouvelle, elle fit aussitôt ses bagages et confia le cabinet à son assistante. Elle ne pouvait laisser sa grand-mère là bas sans lui rendre hommage une dernière fois, et puis qui allait s'occuper de son enterrement et de toute la paperasse ? Angélica était tout ce qui lui restait et se serait une insulte vis à vis de sa grand-mère après tous ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Elle l'avait élevée depuis l'âge de onze ans, âge qu'Angélica avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus remis les pieds à Gotham City, une ville qu'allait découvrir sa petite fille de cinq ans, Chloé Robinson, qui était assise sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

Chloé avait les même cheveux que sa maman ainsi que ses yeux, malgré son jeune âge c'était une petite fille au fort caractère et avait de très bonnes notes à l'école. Elle était très agréable à vivre et ne cherchait jamais d'ennuis. Elle regardait ce qui se passait à travers la vitre de ses grands yeux d'enfant. La circulation reprenait petit à petit mais au pas d'homme, la petite soupira et se retourna sur sa maman qui la regardait à travers son rétroviseur.

-« Quand est-ce que se sera fini maman ? »  
-« Je n'en sais rien ma chérie, il faut laisser le temps au policiers et aux ambulanciers de faire leur travail, mais ne t'inquiète pas on y arrivera. Au faites comment c'est passé ta journée d'école hier ? »  
-« La maîtresse nous a demandé de faire un montage pour la fête des pères, mais je n'ais pas voulu. Alors elle m'a engueulé. » dit-elle en grimaçant tristement.  
-« Ooooh ma chérie, je suis désolée. J'irai en parler à ta maîtresse quand nous serons rentrées.»  
-« Mais pourtant elle sait que papa est mort. »  
-« J'irai lui en parler, ne t'inquiète pas. »  
-« Maman ? » demanda t-elle tristement  
-« Oui ma chérie ? »  
-« Pourquoi papa est mort ? »

Angélica soupira, elle n'avait pas raconté tout les détails sur la mort de son père mais il était temps qu'elle le sache, après tout elle était en âge de comprendre.

-« Je sais que je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment parlé mais ton papa était très malade quand tu es venue au monde, tu sais certains papa sont plus fragiles que d'autres et malheureusement s'était son cas, mais il t'aimait de tout son cœur ne l'oublie jamais. Tu avais à peine deux mois quand il partit rejoindre les anges. »

Chloé sortit une photo de son sac, s'était elle bébé, tenue dans les bras de son papa. Son père était un homme aux cheveux bruns et coupés très court. Même si il était très malade et très faible, il serrait fort sa petite fille dans ses bras comme pour la protéger d'un danger.

-« C'est pour ça que je n'ai que cette photo de lui alors, tu crois que Millie est avec lui au paradis ? »  
-« J'en suis sur ma puce. »

Chloé sourit et embrassa la photo, elle se sentait plus rassurée. Millie était la grand-mère de sa maman, autrement dit son arrière grand-mère. Chloé ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, elle l'avait à peine vue. Vu son jeune âge et les kilomètres qui les séparaient, elle n'avait l'occasion de la côtoyer quand elle venait passer les fêtes de fin d'année en Californie.

-« Ah ! Ca y est, la circulation a repris son cours ! » dit Angélica en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Elle resta encore sur l'autoroute pendant dix minutes, puis un panneau fit son apparition. BIENVENUE A GOTHAM CITY.  
Angélica soupira, son expression sur son visage était celui de la crainte et serra très fort son volant entre ses mains, cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait quitté Gotham, elle n'avait plus y remis les pieds.

Le 4x4 fit son entrée dans la ville, une ville qui avait bien changé aux yeux d'Angélica, elle était encore plus noir et sombre que quand elle l'avait quitté. Chloé regardait toujours par la fenêtre et vit de grands buildings se dresser devant elle, elle vit aussi beaucoup de gens qui allaient et venaient dans toutes les rues. Chloé était une enfant curieuse et avait toujours soif de connaissance, elle voulait savoir tout sur tout, normale pour un enfant me direz vous.

-« C'est ici que tu as grandis maman ? »  
-« Oui ma chérie, c'est ici ! » dit-elle sur un ton sérieux.

Angélica longea le parc de Gotham, elle l'avait quasiment oublié ce petit coin vert. Mais maintenant, il était envahit par des gens de mauvaises fréquentations : des voyous, des dealers et des clochards devenus complètement fous. Elle avait l'impression de se sentir menacée, elle regarda à travers son rétroviseur afin de jeter un œil sur Chloé et la vit son nez collé à la fenêtre, du coup elle se retourna sur sa petite fille.

-« Restes bien au fond de la banquette ma chérie. »

Après avoir pris plusieurs petits chemins, elle arriva à l'hôpital de Gotham et alla chercher le corps sans vie de sa grand-mère. Une ambulance la suivait avec le corps à l'intérieur.

Arrivée à la maison de Millie beaucoup de souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit, la maison n'avait pas changé, il y avait même encore sa balançoire quand elle était petite. La maison était une splendide villa située dans un quartier chic. Il y en avait de moins en moins des quartiers comme celui là. L'entreprise de pompe funèbre arriva afin d'installer les décorations pour le service funéraire et d'y installer le cercueil dans la pièce de devant. Angélica était la responsable de la maison, elle rangea ses affaires ainsi que celles de Chloé dans les chambres. La petite fille avait une chambre qui donnait sur le jardin, tandis qu'Anglélica occupait le lit de la chambre d'ami, elle ne voulait pas dormir sur le lit de mort de la défunte.

En ce vendredi douze juin, Angélica avait rendez-vous chez le notaire en début d'après midi. Il lui expliqua qu'elle était la seule héritière. Quand elle découvrit la sommes d'argent qui lui attendait, elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Sa grand-mère avait énormément économisé du temps où elle travaillait comme secrétaire pour Thomas Wayne, dans l'entreprise familiale du même nom Wayne Entreprise. Le notaire lui indiqua les formalités à remplir, tout d'abord elle devait se rendre à la banque afin de bloquer les comptes de la défunte et les siens pendant quelques jours afin que les transferts se fassent en toute simplicité. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Angélica se rendit à la banque avec Chloé après sa visite chez le notaire afin de s'occuper de la paperasse, il valait mieux s'y prendre à l'avance car dans l'administration il y a toujours des complications.

Mais les complications qu'allaient connaître Angélica et Chloé en entrant dans cette banque, n'allaient rien avoir avec les affaires de Millie. Au contraire, elles auraient sûrement aimé avoir à faire à des problèmes administratifs que ce qui allait se passer dans la minute qui suis. Un problème qui s'annonçait bien plus dangereux que tous les problèmes du monde entier : un individu au vêtements de couleur mauve, au visage blanc et au sourire rouge sanglant.


	2. Chapter 2

Angélica et Chloé faisaient la file au guichet, il y avait pas mal de monde dans la banque nationale de Gotham, et énormément de bureaux, dont celui du directeur qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce face aux guichets. Le directeur était un homme aux cheveux brun vêtu d'un costard gris foncé, il avait l'air si efficace dans son travail et sûr de lui. Chloé attendait sagement à côté de sa maman et lui tenait la main, elle explorait de ses yeux le bâtiment ou elle se trouvait, sa tête était levée pour admirer l'immense plafond qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle jusqu'à ce que son regard s'abaissa et se posa sur la grande porte d'entrée. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant au loin des hommes vêtus étrangement. Il faut savoir avant tout que Chloé adorait le cirque, surtout les clowns et les magiciens.

-« Maman, maman ! Regarde il va y avoir un cirque ! Il y a des clowns dehors ! Je crois qu'ils vont venir nous dire bonjour ! »

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu…? »

Angélica n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que des coups de feu retentirent dans la banque. Chloé avait raison, les clowns étaient rentrés dans la banque mais ce n'était en aucun cas pour venir faire rire le public ou faire des tours de magie. Il y avait trois personnes masqués en clown dans la banque, celui qui avait tiré en l'air pour effrayer la foule, un autre s'occupait des personnes présentes et le troisième qui déposa un sac sur un des bureaux et l'ouvrit. Le premier clown hurla devant la foule apeurée.

-« Ok tout le monde que personne ne bouge ! On lève les mains et on baisse la tête ! J'AI DIT ON LEVE LES MAINS ET ON BAISSE LA TETE ! »

Tout le monde s'exécuta, le clown armé pris une des femmes du guichet par le bras et la tira en dehors de son bureau.

-« T'as gagné ma poule ! C'est avec moi que tu vas plonger ! »

-« Non pitié ne me faites pas de mal ! » hurla l'employée

Angélica tenait Chloé dans ses bras et lui cachait le visage sur son épaule afin qu'elle n'assiste pas à la scène. Chloé commençait à gémir et versa des larmes. Sa maman lui parlait à voix basse afin de la consoler.

-« Chhhuuutt Chloé, je t'en prie calme toi ma chérie, respire doucement, je suis là ! »

Chloé se calma, elle y arriva mais péniblement. Le clown ordonna à tout le monde de se coucher à terre, les menaçant avec son arme. Angélica se coucha sur le ventre avec Chloé à côté d'elle, la tenant fermement de son bras gauche et mit sa tête dans le creux de son bras droit afin de ne pas regarder ce qui se passait. Elle demanda à sa fille de mettre ses mains sur son visage, Chloé obéis à sa maman prestement. Les battements du cœur de la petite s'accéléraient de plus en plus, elle était apeurée tandis que les clowns faisaient leur part de boulot.

-« Que les choses soient bien claires, on ne fait rien d'autre avec ses mains que de s'accrocher à la vie ! » dit l'un des braqueurs.

Chloé dégagea légèrement son visage de ses mains et jeta un petit coup d' œil sur ce qui se passait. Elle vit deux clowns tenant une arme et le troisième portant un sac sur son épaule. Elle regarda ce dernier sur ce qu'il était entrain de faire, on aurait dit qu'il distribuait des œufs de pâques métallique aux gens. Contrairement aux autres, lui ne disait rien, il était très calme.

-« Chloé ! Ne regarde pas ! » lui souffla sa maman.

Chloé se remit dans sa position de départ mais jetais souvent des petits coup d'œil sur le fameux clown au sac. Un policier était à moitié écroulé sur un bureau mais le plus imposant et costaud des clowns le frappa sur le dos avec la cross de son arme.

-« Par terre ! Restez par terre ! »

Puis un coup de fusil à pompe se fit entendre derrière lui. Il fut touché et mourut sur le champ. C'était le directeur de la banque armé de son fusil. Il s'avançait sur le clown qui portait le sac et se mit a lui tirer dessus comme un lapin tandis qu'il se cacha derrière un bureau avec son complice. Ne les voyant plus, le directeur arrêta ses tirs.

-« Il est à sec pas vrai ? » demanda le complice

Son acolyte lui répondit oui en faisant un signe de la tête. Là dessus, le clown se releva mais le directeur de la banque aussi vif que l'éclair lui vida sa dernière charge sur lui, mais le ratant de peu. Soudain, son complice sortit de sa cachette et tira sur le directeur qui s'écroula par terre.

-« Ou est ce que tu as appris à compter toi ? » cria son complice

Puis il rejoint un autre clown qui était à l'entrée de la salle des coffres, il essayait d'ouvrir la porte du grand coffre fort.

-« Ou est passé le gars de l'alarme? »

-« Le boss m'a demandé de le liquider une fois son boulot terminé…une part en moins pas vrai ? »

-« C'est marrant, il m'a dit pareil ! »

-« Il a quoi ? NON, NON !»

PAN ! L'autre complice fit tué à son tour. Le clown entra avec plusieurs sacs vides et les remplis de grosses liasses de billets.  
Pendant ce temps dans la banque, le seul clown qui restait rôdait parmi les otages, ils les surveillaient à travers son masque. Il regardait attentivement les victimes et remarqua qu'il y avait une petite fille entrain de trembler comme une feuille, il s'arrêta devant elle et mis un genoux à terre. Chloé n'osait pas lever la tête, elle restait dans sa position tremblante avec Angélica qui la serrait encore plus fort contre elle.

-« Chhhuutt ne t'inquiète pas petite fille, se sera bientôt fini ! » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille en lui mettant une main protectrice sur sa tête.

Son complice arriva, les sacs remplis de frics et les empila les uns sur les autres, on pouvait y deviner qu'il y avait une belle cagnotte.

-« Et ben ça fait beaucoup de pognons, si ce Joker était aussi malin il nous aurait fait prendre une voiture plus grande ! J'te parie que le Joker t'a demandé de me descendre une fois le pognon chargé ! » dit-il en braquant l'arme sur son complice.

-« Nan, nan, nan, moi je tue le chauffeur…du bus ! »

-« Le chauffeur du bus ? Quel chauffeur de bus ?! »

Soudain on entendit un bruit sourd à vous faire exploser les tympans, un bus scolaire entra à toute vitesse dans la banque renversant le complice qui se trouvait près des sacs. Chloé hurla en entendant ce grand fracas. Le complice fut percuté si violemment qu'il fut tué sur le champ. Celui qui conduisait le bus sortit, déguisé également d'un maque de clown, aidant le dernier clown vivant à transporter le butin dans le transport en commun.

-« L'école est finie, on rentre à la maison ! Aucune chance qui se relève pas vrai ? Ah ça fait beaucoup de pognon…mais ou est passé le reste de la bande ? »

Le clown en s'avançant pour prendre le dernier sac et sans même regarder, tira sur le chauffeur du bus. Il était le dernier, il avait récupéré le fric à lui tout seul ! Avant de remonter dans le bus scolaire, la voix du directeur blessé se fit entendre.

-« Tu te crois le plus malin, hein ? Le gars qui vous a recruté dans cette affaire, te réserve le même sort qu'aux autres. Dans le temps les criminels avaient plus le sens de l'étique : honneur, respect ! Regarde toi ! En quoi tu peux croire hein ? En quoi tu peux croire ? »

-« Je crois que tout ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend simplement plus…bizarre ! » dit le clown en enlevant son masque.

Il mit une espèce de grenade dans la bouche du directeur et s'en alla rejoindre le bus. Juste à ce moment là, la petite Chloé avait relevé la tête et avait pu voir ce qui c'était déroulé devant ses yeux. Elle seule a pu voir le vrai visage du clown au sac. Elle seule avait pu voir que ce dernier était déjà maquillé, il avait le visage blanc, les yeux de couleur noir ébène et ses lèvres de couleur rouge qui laissait un sourire sur son visage. En le voyant, Chloé fut surprise par ce personnage étrange mais en aucun cas elle éprouvait de la peur. Certes il avait l'apparence d'un monstre mais il ne lui avait pas fait de mal et lui avait promis que tout cela serait fini. Chloé ne le savait pas encore mais elle venait de rencontrer le terrible et terrifiant Joker, le criminel le plus dangereux de Gotham City. Elle le regardait s'éloigner alors qu'il retourna dans le bus, fermant la porte derrière lui et tira sur une ficelle qui était reliée à la grenade de la bouche du directeur. Il démarra le moteur et le bus pu avancer. La ficelle dégoupilla la grenade et laissa échapper un nuage de fumée. Angélica releva la tête et vit le bus sortir de la banque, elle regarda Chloé afin de voir si elle allait bien.

-« Ca va ma chérie ? Tu n'as rien ? »

-« Non maman, ça va. » dit Chloé les yeux toujours braqués sur le bus d'école.

Ce dernier, en sortant de la banque, rejoignit une file de bus scolaire tandis que la police arriva sur les lieux du crime. L'équipe de Gordon était arrivé en renfort mais hélas trop tard. L'argent avait été volé avec subtilité et ingéniosité.


	3. Chapter 3

La police fit sortir les otages après avoir pris leurs témoignages. Angélica tenait Chloé dans ses bras qui gémissait. Même si elle avait dit que tout allait bien, elle avait été secouée par cette attaque. Le lieutenant Gordon lui demanda si la petite n'était pas blessée au cas ou il aurait fallut faire appel à un médecin.

-« Non merci lieutenant, physiquement elle va bien mais elle est perturbée due à cette agression. »

-« Si vous voulez, on peut faire appel à un psychologue ! » dit Gordon

-« C'est bien gentil de votre part mais je suis psychiatre, elle ira déjà mieux en rentrant à la maison. »

-« D'accord, prenez soin de vous et votre petite fille, mademoiselle euh…? »

-« Angélica Robinson. »

-« Robinson…Robinson…ce nom me dit quelque chose. »

-« Peut-être que vous avez vu ce nom dans la rubrique nécrologique du journal, Millie Robinson, c'était ma grand-mère ! »

-« Ah oui ! Elle travaillait pour l'entreprise Wayne non ? »

-« Oui c'est exacte, comment le savez-vous ? »

-« J'ai travaillé comme étudiant dans le temps, je distribuais le courrier. Une très gentille femme, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. »

Soudain Gordon regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Angélica.

-« Ah ! Batman ! Je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver…comme d'habitude ! »

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient écoutés depuis quelques minutes par l'homme chauve souris, il était entré dans la banque sans faire de bruit. Angélica fut impressionnée par Batman, il avait une carrure impressionnante. Elle décida qu'il était temps de partir tandis que Chloé regardait Batman de la tête au pied, il lui sourit et la petite lui rendit son sourire.

-« Bon je vais y aller, je vous laisse avec votre ami, lieutenant. » dit-elle en regardant Batman et s'en alla.

Angélica entendait la voix ténébreuse de Batman au loin.

-« Encore lui, qui sont les autres… ? »

Angélica et Chloé rejoignirent le 4x4. Avec toutes ces perturbations, la psychiatre devait y retourner lundi prochain, étant donné que demain était le jour de l'enterrement, afin d'effectuer les transferts. Cela allait prendre plus de temps que prévu, elle téléphona à son assistante.

-« Oui bonjour Stéphanie euh…je voulais juste vous prévenir que je vais sûrement rester plus longtemps à Gotham, j'ai eu un petit…contre temps. »

-« D'accord pas de problèmes mademoiselle Robinson, mais est ce que vous allez bien ? Vous avez une voix bizarre ! »

-« Oui, oui ça va, c'est juste que…je suis fatiguée par tout ce qui se passe ici. »

-« Bon si vous le dites, au revoir mademoiselle Robinson et ne vous inquiétez pas tout se passe bien ici au cabinet. »

-« Merci Stéphanie, vous m'êtes d'une aide précieuse. Au revoir »

Angélica raccrocha et soupira. Elle était angoissée par cette attaque contrairement à Chloé qui semblait aller mieux. Mais elle resta forte et ne montra aucune inquiétude vis à vis de sa petite fille. Tout en roulant, Angélica repensait aux derniers jours qu'elle avait passé à Gotham avant de partir pour la Californie. Si elle avait quitté cette ville c'était justement pour fuir tous ces problèmes, elle en avait marre d'entendre à tout bout de champ des coups de feu, des cris, des voulait se retrouver dans un milieu calme, reposé et prospère pour Chloé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit élevée dans un environnement aussi sinistre.

Le soir venu, après avoir mangé, elle alluma la télé afin de regarder les informations. Chloé s'installa sur les genoux de sa maman avec son doudou. Evidement, à peine commencé, le journal parlait déjà de l'attaque de banque.

-« Mesdames et Messieurs bonsoir, nous commençons les informations avec cette nouvelle attaque de banque commise en cette après midi. Plusieurs milliers de dollars ont été volés par une bande de malfrat portant des masques de clown. La police nous a envoyé la photo d'un des agresseurs, apparemment lui ne porte pas de masque. Cela fait presque maintenant un an qu'il sème la terreur dans notre ville sous le nom du Joker mais n'avait jamais encore montré son visage. Faites très attention cette personne est considérée comme armée et extrêmement dangereuse. »

Le journal montra la photo de l'agresseur, on aurait dit un monstre de foire. Il avait le visage blanc, les yeux maquillés de noir, ses lèvres étaient rouges et laissez un sourire sur son visage, on pouvait y avoir des cicatrice de chaque côté de ses lèvres. Il avait des cheveux légèrement frisés et gras ainsi que de la couleur verte sur une bonne partie de sa chevelure. Il portait un long manteau mauve comme son pantalon de la même couleur ainsi qu'une chemise bleu et un gilet vert. Dans ses mains il tenait fermement un couteau et regardait la caméra de surveillance avec un regard narquois. En voyant cette photo, Angélica écarquilla de grands yeux et laissa tomber son verre de vin qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Sa respiration s'accéléra et mis sa main sur sa bouche.

-« Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est… »

-« Mais c'est lui que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ! » s'exclame Chloé

Angélica sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Chloé.

-« Comment ça tu l'as vu tout à l'heure ? »

-« Ben j'ai levé la tête au moment ou il a retiré son masque, d'ailleurs il a même mis sa main sur ma tête pendant qu'il… »

-« QUOI ? Il a osé mettre une main sur toi ? »

-« Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas ? »

-« Chloé, cet homme est très dangereux et très méchant, il fait du mal aux gens ! »

-« Mais il m'en a pas fait à moi. »

Angélica ne disait rien, elle ne savait plus rétorquer aux dires de sa petite fille. Chloé regarda la photo en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Maman ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Pourquoi il est maquillé ? Et pourquoi il a des cicacatrices sur le visage ? »

-« On dit des cicatrices. Je ne sais pas ma chérie, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il faut se méfier de lui, surtout ne t'en approche jamais ! Tu m'entends ?! » dit Angélica en prenant Chloé dans ses bras.

Angélica fixait la photo qui passait encore à la télé, elle affichait un air apeuré et angoissé.

-« Nous vous rappelons qu'il est extrêmement dangereux ! »

Pendant la nuit, Angélica n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars : elle se voyait enfermée dans une pièce aux murs froid et humide, la petite fenêtre était des barreaux d'une prison. Elle était en robe de chambre blanche et elle avait beau crier au secours personne ne venait l'aider. Elle pleurait à chaude larme et essayait de se réchauffer en frottant ses mains sur ses avant bras. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit et une ombre entra dans la pièce. Elle reculait tout en lui disant de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. « Non, pas toi, laisse moi tranquille…NAN ! »  
C'est à ce moment là qu'Angélica se réveilla le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et son front en sueur. Elle n'avait plus fait de cauchemar depuis longtemps, jusqu'à son arrivée à Gotham. Elle descendit dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau qu'elle but les mains tremblantes. Soudain elle sursauta quand elle entendit des grattements à la porte d'entrée. Elle déposa son verre et alla chercher un couteau de cuisine, il fallait se méfier de tout dans cette ville. Elle s'approcha doucement, pied nu et en pyjama, sans faire de bruit. Elle regarda par la fenêtre mais ne vit personne. Elle décida d'ouvrir la porte, les grattements se faisaient de plus en plus entendre. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et tendit son couteau, toujours personne. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit quelque chose se frotter sur ses chevilles, c'était un chat.

-« Ouf ! Petit minou, ce n'était que toi ! »

Angélica alla chercher du lait et en mit sans une coupelle qu'elle plaça sur le devant de sa porte. Le chat se précipita sur la petite coupe de lait et le but.

-« Et bien tu avais soif et faim on dirait. » dit-elle en le caressant.

Puis le chat partis reprendre sa route tandis qu'Angélica ferma la porte derrière elle et soupira.

-« Ppfff, je crois que je me torture l'esprit pour rien. Si ça continue je vais avoir des hallucinations ! »

Elle reprit le chemin de sa chambre mais des flashs de son cauchemar refaisaient surface, elle sursauta rien qu'à les voir.

-« Bon, Angélica reprend toi ma fille ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! »

Elle regagna son lit, se mis sur le côté et s'emmitoufla dans sa couette. Elle se mis à penser sur cette journée étrange qu'elle avait passé aujourd'hui et fronça les sourcils.

-« Il a fallut que je revienne à Gotham pour que ce calvaire recommence ! Je croyais m'être débarrassé de lui pour toujours ! »

Elle se rendormis quelques instant après sans refaire de cauchemar, mais son sommeil était plutôt agité.


	4. Chapter 4

Samedi matin, jour de l'enterrement. Angélica et Chloé étaient vêtues de noir et recevaient les personnes qui venaient rendre un dernier hommage à Millie Robinson. Certains restaient pour la cérémonie, d'autres déposaient une fleur et s'en allaient. Puis arriva un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et au costard super classe, digne d'un homme d'affaire. Il se dirigea vers le cercueil et y déposa un beau bouquet de fleurs avant de se rendre auprès d'Angélica afin de présenter ses condoléances.

-« Je vous présente mes condoléances mademoiselle Robinson. » dit-il en lui serrant la main

-« Merci monsieur… ? »

-« Oh pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté, Bruce Wayne. »

-« Vous êtes Bruce Wayne, le célèbre milliardaire ! Ma grand-mère m'a parlé de vous du temps ou elle travaillait pour votre père, vous étiez encore un enfant à l'époque, tout comme moi. »

-« Oui, je suis venue lui rendre un dernier hommage, mon père aurait fait pareil si il était encore de ce monde, votre grand-mère était quelqu'un de bien. »

-« Oui je sais elle était appréciée par beaucoup de gens. »

-« Et comment se prénomme cette ravissante petite fille ? » demanda Bruce

-« Je m'appelle Chloé. »

-« C'est un très joli prénom et tu as quel âge ? »

-« J'ai cinq ans. »

-« Et bien tu es déjà une grande fille...au faite, j'ai appris que vous aviez été présente lors de l'attaque de banque, j'espère vous allez bien toute les deux ? »

-« Oui ça va, on surmontera cette épreuve mais je préfère éviter d'en parler, surtout en présence de Chloé.»

-« Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous paraître importun. »

-« Ce n'est rien, merci de vous faire du soucis pour nous. »

Le représentant des pompes funèbres arriva, c'était l'heure pour Millie de rejoindre sa dernière demeure à côté de son mari au cimetière de Gotham. Les personnes qui étaient restées, notamment Bruce, suivaient le corbillard. Arrivés au cimetière, le prêtre prononça quelques passages de la bible. Angélica versa des larmes, elle se rappelaient les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec sa grand-mère et la vie que cette dernière à vécue, elle avait eu une vie bien remplie. Chloé, elle, ne versait pas de larmes, elle restait à côté de sa maman et écoutait les paroles du prêtre. Tout en écoutant, des flashs de l'attaque de banque refaisaient surface devant ses yeux, surtout lorsqu'elle a aperçu le visage du Joker, mais elle restait de glace et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Puis elle pris sa maman par la taille et la regarda.

-« Ca va aller maman, ne t'en fais pas je suis là. »

-« Merci ma chérie, ça me fait chaud au cœur que tu t'inquiète pour moi. »

-« Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

-« Tu es un ange. » dit-elle en mettant une main sur la tête de Chloé

L'enterrement terminé, certains retournèrent à la villa de Millie afin de manger le petit repas qui avait été proposé tandis que d'autres repartirent. Chloé partit se changer, elle mis un t-shirt de couleur vert et alla se mettre dans un coin du salon, toute seule, avec son bloc de feuille de dessin. Bruce se rendit aussi mais ne resta pas manger, il avait des affaires qui le retenaient dans Gotham.

-« Vous voulez un morceau de tarte monsieur Wayne ? Ou un café ? »

-« Non merci, je dois y aller, vous savez…les affaires, mais je vous en prie appelez moi Bruce. »

-« D'accord, Bruce. Merci d'être venu, cela m'a fait plaisir de vous avoir rencontré. »

-« De rien c'est normale…au faite, je voulais vous demander, j'organise une collecte de fond mercredi soir pour Harvey Dent afin qu'il se présente aux élections. Si vous le voulez vous pouvez y venir avec Chloé, vous êtes la bienvenue toutes les deux. »

-« Merci mais…je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

-« C'est comme vous voulez, je ne veux pas vous forcer. Je pensais vous inviter afin que vous puissiez vous changer les idées avec la petite, ça lui permettra d'oublier un peu les soucis que vous avez eu. »

Angélica regardait Chloé entrain de dessiner, elle avait l'air triste dans son coin.

-« Mmmm…d'accord, j'accepte votre invitation. A quelle heure commence cette soirée ? »

-« Vers 21h00. »

-« D'accord, nous serons là, merci de nous avoir invités. »

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi. A mercredi soir alors ? »

-« Oui, à mercredi, au revoir Bruce »

Angélica le regardait s'éloigner, c'était vraiment un homme charmant et surtout très séduisant, elle n'était pas insensible au charme du célèbre Bruce Wayne. Pour un milliardaire, il ressemblait à n'importe quel homme de cette ville. Il passait inaperçu. Angélica appréciait ce côté simple et modeste de Bruce, il était différent des hommes d'affaires qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Les invités partis, Angélica monta à l'étage et se changea. Elle mit un jeans bleu marine et un top noire puis retourna dans le salon ou se trouvait Chloé, toujours entrain de dessiner. Angélica pris un album photo de famille et le feuilleta. Il y avait des photos d'elle quand elle était plus jeune. Chloé, curieuse, se leva et alla voir l'album photo à côté de sa maman.

-« Que de bons souvenirs…» dit-elle

-« C'est toi maman avec tes couettes ? »

-« Mais oui c'est moi ! Et surtout on ne rigole pas de ma tête quand j'étais petite hein ? » dit-elle en rigolant.

-« Hihihihihihi, ricana Chloé pour se moquer. Et là c'est qui ? »

-« C'est Lionel, mon petit ami de l'époque.»

-« Ah tu l'as connu avant papa ? »

-« Oui, c'était bien avant que je rencontre ton père. »

-« Et pourquoi tu n'es plus avec lui ? »

-« On a du se séparer, on a eu quelques problèmes. »

-« Et là c'est toi ? »

-« Oui, je crois que cette photo remonte à plus de cinq ans, je devais avoir vingt trois ans. Je me souviens de ce jour là, c'était mon premier jour en tant que stagiaire à l'asile d'Arkham, c' était très important car c'était ma dernière année d'université. »

-« C'est quoi un asile maman ? »

-« Comment te l'expliquer. C'est un endroit ou l'on enferme des gens très malades, comme ceux que je soigne en Californie. Mais eux ne peuvent rester en liberté car ils ont fait énormément de bêtises, des choses très vilaines ! C'est comme une prison mais on y soigne les prisonniers, on les aide à devenir meilleurs. »

-« Ah je vois… » dit Chloé

Pendant une demi heure, Chloé n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur le passé de sa maman, dès fois elle avait du mal à lui répondre car elle avait oublié certaines choses. Quand l'album fut fini, Chloé retourna à ses feuilles de dessin. Angélica remis l'album à sa place puis s'avança vers Chloé afin de voir ce qu'elle dessinait. Elle en avait déjà fait cinq.

-« Alors, qu'est ce que tu dessines de bon ? » dit-elle en prenant les feuilles.

Le premier dessin était la villa de Millie avec deux personnes à côté, elle représentaient Angélica et Chloé. Puis le deuxième était une pleine de jeu avec des enfants, le troisième était un chien au couleur brun. Mais Angélica commença à s'inquiéter en voyant le quatrième dessin : c'était la banque de Gotham, la même banque qui avait été cambriolée vendredi dernier, il y avait des représentations de billets partout autour de la banque. Puis le cinquième dessin arriva, Angélica sursauta d'effroi en le voyant. Chloé avait dessiné une personne aux vêtements mauve et au visage clownesque, Chloé avait dessiné le Joker.

-« CHLOE ! POURQUOI TU L'AS DESSINE ?! »

La petite sursauta en entendant sa maman lui crier dessus, elle n'avais jamais fait ça avant.

-« Je sais pas maman, j'en avais envie c'est tout. »

Angélica pris les deux derniers dessins et les déchira. Chloé était choquée du comportement de sa mère.

-« Naaann ! Pourquoi tu l'as déchiré ? » dit-elle en lâchant son bloc de dessin

-« Je ne veux plus que tu le dessine, je ne veux plus que tu repense à lui ! »

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

-« PARCE QUE CHLOE ! Cette personne est mauvaise et dangereuse ! Combien de fois faudra t-il te le répéter ? »

-« Si il est comme ça, c'est peut-être qu'on a été méchant avec lui ! Comme Thomas qui était dans ma classe, quelqu'un lui a fait du mal et après il est devenu méchant avec nous, mais après il a été beaucoup mieux, d'ailleurs c'est toi qui l'a guéri ! »

-« Je sais, j'ai aidé Thomas à devenir meilleurs mais lui n'avait rien à voir avec ce…clown ! Se sont deux problèmes totalement différents ! Lui il est vraiment cruel, il tue des gens, tu comprends ça ? »

-« Mais toi aussi tu as aidé des gens qui ont fait du mal aux autres, et ils ont été guéri grâce à toi ! Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'aider ? Il pourrait devenir gentil si tu l'aide. »

-« Chloé, tu es pleine de bonnes intentions mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas le guérir ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Des fois certaines personnes ne sont pas guérissables Chloé, c'est ainsi et tu auras beau les aider avec toutes les bonnes volontés du monde jamais il ne guériront. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas bien pour l'instant mais quand tu seras plus grande, tu comprendras. »

Chloé soupira et retourna à ses dessins tandis qu'Angélica prépara le souper. Tout en préparant le repas, elle regardait Chloé, elle avait été dure avec elle mais c'était pour son bien être. Comment peut-elle être intriguée à ce point sur ce clown démoniaque ?

-« J'espère qu'elle arrivera à l'oublier ! » pensa Angélica


	5. Chapter 5

Les journées qui suivaient l'enterrement passèrent très vite, Angélica se rendit une nouvelle fois à la banque, elle était très anxieuse mais aucune attaque ne se produit cette fois ci. Le mardi, elle emmena Chloé faire les boutiques afin de lui acheter une jolie robe de soirée pour demain soir. Après plusieurs essais, Chloé trouva la robe qui lui convenait, elle avait choisi une jolie robe de couleur bleue. Dans la cabine, elle s'admirait en tournant en rond, elle adorait cette robe.

-« Je crois que tu as fais ton choix, elle te plaît vraiment ? »

-« Oui, j' l'adore ! »

-« Très bien, on prend celle-ci alors. Rhabille toi, on va passer à la caisse. »

La robe encaissée et emballée dans une jolie boîte, elles s'arrêtèrent dans un café pour manger une délicieuse glace. Elles prirent place sur la terrasse, le soleil était présent et ses rayons perçaient la noirceur de la ville. Angélica regardait autour d'elle, elle n'était pas très rassurée, ses doigts se tortillaient dans tous les sens et elle était nerveuse, d'ailleurs dès qu'elles eut fini la glace, elles repartirent aussi vite à la maison.

La nuit de mardi à mercredi, Angélica refit le même cauchemar : elle était toujours enfermée dans cette prison aux murs humides, puis comme d'habitude la porte s'ouvrit et une ombre fit son apparition. Elle lui ordonna de quitter les lieux, mais l'ombre s'avançait toujours vers elle. Puis on pouvait voir une main qui la saisie à la gorge et la claqua contre le mur, elle ne pouvait plus parler et versa des larmes tellement elle avait peur, l'ombre parla à son tour « Ou est Chloé ? » . Elle se mit à pleurer et c'est à ce moment là qu'Angélica se réveilla et sortit de son cauchemar. Elle était encore en sueur et avait des larmes pleins les yeux. Elle descendit à la cuisine afin de boire un verre d'eau et remonta aussi vite se recoucher. Elle s'engouffra dans sa couette, comme un enfant qui avait peur de quelque chose.

Durant la journée de mercredi, Angélica se sentait nerveuse, elle faisait énormément de gaffes, elle cassa deux verres, deux assiettes et se piqua plusieurs fois le doigt en faisant de la couture. Du coup elle repensa à la proposition que lui avait fait Bruce.

-« Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du accepter l'invitation de Bruce, je ne me sens pas capable d'y aller. »

Elle sortit de sa pensée quand Chloé descendit les escaliers avec sa robe de soirée.

-« Chloé, il n'est que 17h00, la soirée commence à 21h00 ! »

-« Je sais mais je l'aime tellement cette robe, j'ai envie de la porter maintenant ! »

Chloé avait un sourire radieux, elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner avec sa robe et de danser. Elle du se résoudre à cette idée, elle devait aller à cette soirée, le bonheur de sa fille passait avant tout.

21h00, Chloé et Angélica arrivèrent à la soirée. Beaucoup de regards se braquèrent en les voyant arriver, beaucoup se demandaient qui étaient ces deux étrangères, elles n'avaient pas l'air de faire partie du haut gratin de tout Gotham City. Angélica était vêtue d'une robe noire qui lui faisait un dos nu, elle était simple, élégante et sobre à la fois. Elle scrutait des yeux la salle en espérant trouver quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, un visage familier, en réalité elle espérait de tomber sur Bruce Wayne. Tout en regardant autour d'elle, et avec Chloé à ses côtés, elle reconnu le procureur Harvey Dent. C'était un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux beaux yeux bleus, elle s'avança vers lui afin de le saluer et de le féliciter pour sa campagne.

-« Il est plutôt mignon. » pensa Angélica

Elle affichait un petit sourire en le voyant, mais il s'estompa vite quand elle vit Rachel Dawes se tenir au bras de Harvey et entrain de lui donner un baiser. Elle s'arrêta, l'air déçue et laissa le couple traverser l'immense marrée humaine. Puis elle entendit une voix derrière elle, enfin quelqu'un qui lui adresse la parole, Angélica se sentait exclue de cette soirée. C'était Alfred, le majordome de Bruce Wayne.

-« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? » dit Alfred en s'approchant avec un plateau remplie de coupes de champagne et un jus d'orange pour Chloé

-« Oui, merci monsieur. »

-« Appelez-moi Alfred mademoiselle, vous vous appelez Angélica Robinson n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui c'est exacte ! »

-« Et toi tu dois être Chloé si je ne me trompe pas ? »

-« Oui c'est moi, comment vous le savez ? Vous êtes magicien ? »

-« Ahahah non. Monsieur Wayne m'avez prévenu de votre arrivée, il m'avait dit qu'une maman et son adorable fille étaient invitées à cette soirée, je suis ravi que vous avez accepté la demande de maître Wayne »

-« Maître Wayne ? Vous êtes son majordome ? » demanda Angélica

-« En effet, excusez moi d'interrompre cette conversation mais je dois m'occuper des invités en attendant l'arrivée de mon maître. »

-« Ah ? Il n'est pas encore arrivé ? »

-« Il a du régler une petite affaire de rien du tout…ah ben, justement le voilà qu'il arrive ! » dit Alfred en entendant un hélicoptère venant de dehors.

L'hélicoptère se posa sur une partie du toi qui donnait juste devant les fenêtres du Penthouse. On vit Bruce Wayne y descendre avec trois superbes et charmantes femmes accrochées à son bras. Tout le monde souriaient en le voyant arriver, décidément Bruce était toujours en compagnie de superbes créatures, sauf Angélica qui ressentit un sentiment de déception.

-« Tous pareil, ils veulent toujours avoir des minettes autour d'eux. Moi qui croyait qu'il était différent des autres, je crois que je me suis trompée. » pensa Angélica

Bruce ouvrit les portes en verre et pénétra dans le penthouse avec ses conquêtes.

-« Désolé du retard les amis, mais ravi de voir que vous avez commencé sans moi. Où est Harvey Dent ? Ou est Rachel Dawes ? Ma plus fidèle amie, approche. Quand j'ai appris que Rachel fréquentait Harvey Dent, je me suis dit : c'est le genre de gars que l'on voit sur des campagnes de pub pourries ? Je crois en Harvey Dent ? Excellent slogan Harvey. Mais Rachel s'y est intéressée et je m'y suis intéressé à mon tour. J'ai remarqué tout ce que ce procureur avait apporté à cette ville. Et vous savez quoi ? Je crois en Harvey Dent ! Je crois que tant qu'il occupera ce poste, les habitants se sentiront plus en sécurité. Regardez ce visage, c'est l'avenir radieux de Gotham ! Pour Harvey Dent, une ovation ! »

Tout le monde applaudirent ainsi qu'Angélica qui se rendit auprès de Bruce Wayne, voyant que les demoiselles allaient chercher une coupe de champagne.

-« Très beau discours monsieur Wayne. »

-« Merci. » dit Bruce en se retournant sur son interlocutrice.

-« Ah, Angélica, je suis ravie que vous ayez pu venir, mais…ou est Chloé ? »

-« Elle parle avec un garçon, là bas vous voyez ? »

-« Ah oui, c'est le fils d'un de mes invités, je crois qu'il s'appel Mathieu, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre en tout cas. »

-« Oui on dirait…en tout cas vous savez vous y prendre pour faire de belles entrées. »

-« Ah, c'est mon petit truc, mais je devrais arrêter de faire ce genre d'entrée, après beaucoup pense que je suis un homme à femmes alors que c'est tout le contraire. »

-« Ah ? Vous ne sortez pas avec l'une d'entre elle ? »

-« Mon dieu non, se sont des top model qui sont venues faire un séjour à Gotham afin de poser pour un photographe et je me suis proposé d'être leur ôte pendant ces quelques jours. Vous savez le Penthouse est tellement grand que l'on ne se croise pas souvent, c'est seulement la deuxième fois que je les rencontre depuis leur arrivées. »

Angélica s'en voulait en entendant parler Bruce, elle l'avait mal jugé.

-« Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas vu il y a plus d'un an, il a carrément plongé dans une baignoire d'un grand restaurant de la ville ! Et encore avec deux top model ! N'est ce pas Bruce ? » dit Rachel en s'approchant d'eux avec Harvey.

-« Ah Rachel, je te présente mademoiselle Angélica Robinson. Angélica je vous présente Rachel Dawes et Harvey Dent. »

-« Enchantée de vous connaître. » dit Angélica en leur serrant la main.

-« Nous de même. » répondit Harvey.

-« Vous êtes venue toute seule ? » demanda Rachel

-« Non, je suis venue avec ma fille, Chloé. Regardez, elle est là bas. »

-« Mon dieu qu'elle belle petite fille vous avez là. » dit Rachel

-« Merci, et vous, vous avez des enfants ? » demanda Angélica

-« Euh…non…enfin pas pour l'instant. » rougit Rachel

-« Tiens, ça me fait penser, je dois te parler Rachel » dit Harvey en l'emmenant dans un coin reculé de la salle.

-« D'accord, à tout de suite les amis. » dit Rachel.

Angélica et Bruce discutèrent de leur vie respective, ce qu'ils font dans la vie, les fréquentations qu'ils ont pu avoir…quand Alfred vint à couper cette conversation.

-« Monsieur, on vous demande au téléphone, c'est…urgent » dit Alfred avec un ton insistant.

-« Ah je vois, je suis désolée Angélica, je dois prendre cette appel. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends, vous êtes un homme important. »

Angélica était sous le charme du milliardaire, mais pourtant quelque chose manquait à cette attirance. Certes il était charmant, beau, gentleman, riche, puissant…et pourtant il avait l'air si commun. Angélica aimait les hommes qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Elle décida d'aller voir sa fille Chloé qui parlait encore avec Mathieu. Elle était souriante, ce qui fit apparaître aussi un sourire sur le visage de sa maman.

-« Et bien jeune demoiselle, je ne vous interrompe pas au moins ? »

-« Non maman, justement je voulais te demander, est ce que l'on peut jouer à cache-cache Mathieu et moi ? »

-« Oui bien sur, du moment que vous ne gênez pas les invités je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient »

-« Chouette ! Allez viens Chloé, on y va. » dit Mathieu

Angélica était à nouveau seul, elle attendait avec impatiences le retour de Bruce ou bien Rachel ou même Harvey Dent. Mais personne ne vint, quand soudain elle vit Rachel revenir d'un pas précipité et l'air apeuré. Angélica alla à sa rencontre.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas Rachel ? »

-« Ils sont là ! » dit Rachel

-« Mais qui ? »

Soudain la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et des brigands aux masques de clown en sortirent, il étaient suivis du célèbre mais terrifiant Joker.

-« Nous sommes là ! » dit-il

Ce dernier tira un coup en l'air afin de réclamer le silence le plus complet. Il voulait que la foule l'écoute avec attention. Il adorait de voir des milliers de regards apeurés rien qu'en le voyant arriver.

-« Bien le bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes l'animation de la soirée ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Le Joker alla prendre un amuse gueule et repris sa conversation avec un public terrifié et pétrifié. Un serveur lâcha même son plateau qui résonna dans un horrible bruit métallique, on pouvait sentir un énorme malaise régnant dans toute la salle.

-« Mais avant tout une question : Où est Harvey Dent ? »

Il longea la foule avec son pistolet à pompe et pris une coup de champagne en passant, il la bu (enfin ce qu'il en restait vu qu'il a tout répandu par terre) et la déposa sur une table.

-« Tu sais qui est Harvey ? Tu sais qui c'est ? » demanda le Joker à un invité.

Mais aucunes réponses ne sortit. Il était tétanisé.

-« Tu sais ou je peux le trouver ? Au faite un de ses proches ça m'irai aussi » dit-il à une personne d'un certain âge

-« Les voyous de votre espèces ne nous font pas peur ! » dit le vieux

-« Tu sais, t'es le portrait craché de mon paternel ! JE DETESTAIS MON PATERNEL ! »

Il mit la lame de son couteau sur la bouche de sa victime, il voyait que le vieux faisait moins le malin lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine derrière lui.

-« Ca suffit ! Arrêtez ! » dit Rachel

-« Bonsoir ma beauté…ça doit être toi la gonzesse de Harvey ? Et tu es magnifique ! » dit-il en s'approchant et se léchant la lèvre inférieur

Il tourna autour d'elle comme un animal guettant et reniflant sa proie.

-« Tu es nerveuse ? C'est les cicatrices ? Tu veux savoir à qui je les dois ? Viens par ici ! » dit-il en saisissant le visage de Rachel, le couteau à la main.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait pas loin d'une femme qui s'était retournée et lui faisait dos. C'était Angélica, elle s'était retournée afin qu'il ne la voit pas. Elle ferma les yeux et pria afin qu'il puisse partir aussi vite qu'il est venu. Puis elle se mit à penser à Chloé, elle regardait parmi la foule mais ne l'aperçu pas.

-« Oh merde ! Chloé, ou es-tu ? » pensa t-elle

Chloé et Mathieu, pendant ce temps, étaient descendus à l'étage du dessous pour jouer à cache-cache. C'était au tour de Mathieu de compter, Chloé cherchait une bonne cachette.

-« Vite, vite il faut que je trouve un endroit ou me cacher ! » pensa t-elle

En s'appuyant contre le mur, elle appuya par inadvertance sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci descendit et les portes s'ouvrirent.

-« Ah ben, ça c'est une bonne cachette, jamais il ne me trouvera ici ! » dit-elle en fermant les portes de l'ascenseur.

Pendant que Chloé cherchait sa cachette, à l'étage supérieur sa maman marchait sur la pointe des pieds et se faufila discrètement dans la foule afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle cherchait Chloé du regard quand elle fut captée par un des hommes de main du Joker.

-« ET TOI LA BAS ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ? BOUGE ENCORE ET JE TE TIRE DESSUS ! »

Angélica ne bougeait plus, elle était terrifiée et leva les mains en l'air.

-« Ne me faites pas de mal s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme de main s'approcha d'elle et la regarda de la tête au pied.

-« Mmmmmm, t'es bien mignonne toi ! T'est super bonne en plus ! » dit-il en lui caressant la poitrine.

-« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! ESPECE DE PERVERS ! » dit-elle en lui foutant une claque sur la joue du gars.

Les cris interpellèrent le Joker qui s'approcha d'Angélica tout en jonglant avec son couteau.

-« Et bien et bien, qu'entends-je ? Une autre jolie fille est présente ce soir ? Décidément je suis gâté ! Retourne toi ma jolie, que je puisse te regarder ! »

Mais Angélica ne lui obéit pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie. Voyant qu'elle ne lui obéissait toujours pas, le Joker grinça des dents et l'attrapa par ses cheveux. Angélica hurla de douleurs, elle mit une main sur sa chevelure pour la retenir.

-« Je déteste quand on ne m'obéis pas, maintenant retourne toi sinon je te taille un petit sourire sur ton visage! »

-« Non ! Jamais je ne le ferai! Vous êtes une ordure, un monstre, allez-vous en !» cria Angélica.

Le Joker entra dans une colère noire et pivota lui même Angélica, qui ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible. Il la saisit par le cou avec son couteau tout en gardant son autre main sur la chevelure de la jeune femme. Angélica poussa un cri de surprise, elle résista mais le Joker était plus fort et releva le visage de la jeune femme afin de la mettre à son niveau et ainsi admirer sa belle frimousse. A ce moment là, leurs regards se croisèrent et le Joker en fut stupéfait, il avait le souffle coupé. Il la regardait en écarquillant de grands yeux. Il vit, devant lui, un superbe regard au couleur bleu ciel et des lèvres qui donnaient très envie, elles avaient l'air d'être très douces et devaient avoir un goût sucrés. Son couteau glissa de sa main et tomba à terre, il était entrain de caresser le visage de sa captive. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme ci il avait vu un mirage ou bien une hallucination. Puis il parla doucement tellement sa voix était nouée.

-« An...Angélica ? » demanda t-il

Mais il fut vite sorti de ses pensées lorsque Rachel se précipita sur lui, mais il était très habile et la contra dans son hélant. Il reprit son couteau et se précipita vers Rachel afin qu'il lui taille un beau sourire sur son visage, elle aussi para son coup et lui donna un coup de pied au niveau de l'entre jambe.

-« Ah ah ah ah, on fait un peu de résistance ! J'aime bien ça ! » dit le Joker

-« Alors tu vas m'adorer ! » dit Batman, surgissant de nul part.

Une bagarre commença entre lui, les hommes du Joker et ce dernier. Après plusieurs coups rendus, le Joker administra un coup violent dans l'abdomen de Batman grâce à une lame qui sortit de sa chaussure. Batman repris vite le dessus et administra, à son tour, un coup de pied au Joker qui tomba par terre. Il en profita pour ramasser une arme qui se trouvait là, saisit Rachel et colla l'arme sur la tempe de la jeune fille.

-« Lâche cette arme ! » dit Batman

-« Oh bien sur, alors toi tu hôtes ton petit masque et tu nous montre ton vrai visage ! »

Rachel faisait un signe de tête à Batman pour lui dire non. Soudain le Joker donna un coup de revolver sur une des baie vitrée, il s'y précipita avec Rachel et la tenait par son poignet afin de la balancer dans le vide.

-« Lâche là ! » cria Batman

-« Bien piètre choix de mot ! Ah ah ah » ricana le Joker en lâchant Rachel.

Batman se précipita et se jeta dans le vide afin d'attraper Rachel au vol, ils tombèrent à une vitesse folle et finissent par atterrire sur le toi d'un taxi !

-« On évitera ça à l'avenir ! Harvey va bien ? » demanda Rachel

-« Il est à l'abris » dit Batman

Ils se rendirent à l'endroit où Harvey était caché tandis que le Joker ordonna à ses hommes de quitter les lieux car les flics n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, aucun d'eux n'avaient retrouvé Harvey.

-« Moi je prends l'ascenseur. Vous, vous prenez les escaliers, on se retrouve dans le hall d'entrée ! »

Alors qu'il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et menaçant la foule avec son arme, il jeta un dernier regard sur Angélica, elle aussi ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il y avait de la tension entre ses deux là. Leurs regards se croisaient pendant quelques secondes lorsqu'un petit gling retentit, l'ascenseur était arrivé. Le Joker s'y précipita directement et appuya sur le bouton rez-de-chaussée. Il y était entré tellement vite qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence d'une petite fille en robe bleu qui c'était faite aussi petite qu'une souris dans un coin de l'ascenseur. Chloé avait sursauté quand l'ascenseur a commencé à monter, du coup elle c'était accroupie et cachait son visage dans ses mains. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se rendit compte que c'était le clown de la banque, le clown au sac, le clown que sa maman lui interdisait de dessiner. Elle se releva doucement, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, mais ses chaussures glissèrent et elle tomba sur son postérieur. Le Joker se retourna, intrigué par le bruit, regarda autour de lui et vit une petite fille assise par terre qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Le Joker fut très surpris et resta droit comme un piquet, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation, il était tétanisé à son tour, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait une enfant et encore moins d'être coincé avec elle dans un ascenseur. Entre temps, Angélica parcourrait la salle afin de trouver Chloé lorsqu'elle vit le petit Mathieu arriver tout seul.

-« Mathieu, ou est Chloé ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, je la cherche depuis tantôt mais je ne la retrouve pas ! »

Angélica s'inquiétait de plus en plus, sa petite fille n'était toujours pas là et se mit a sa recherche. Puis arriva l'unité de Gordon, ils étaient nombreux et très armés. Une partie recueillaient les témoignages, d'autres se préparaient pour l'assaut. Angélica se précipita sur Gordon afin de le prévenir de la disparition de Chloé.

-« Lieutenant Gordon ! Je suis contente de vous voire, ma petite fille Chloé a disparue, je ne la retrouve plus ! S'il vous plait aidez-moi à la retrouver ! »

-« Calmez-vous mademoiselle Robinson, on va la retrouver, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin. »

-« J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en danger ! » dit Angélica


	7. Chapter 7

L'ascenseur démarra entraînant ainsi Chloé avec le Joker. On pouvait voir sur le compteur de l'ascenseur qu'il y avait cinquante étages. Le Joker était un peu perdu, il bougeait dans tout les sens, on aurait dit que Chloé le perturbait, voir même le déstabilisait.

-« QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA TOI ? » cria le Joker

-« Chuutt, pas si fort aussi non il va nous trouver ! »

-« DE QUI TU PARLES ? »

-« De Mathieu, on joue à cache-cache et il ne m'a toujours pas trouvé ! Vous aussi vous jouez à cache-cache ? »

-« NON ! »

-« Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

-« PARCE QUE JE CHERCHE A ECHAPPER A LA POLICE ! J'AI PAS ENVIE QU'IL M'ATTRAPE ! »

-« Ah ben vous voyez que vous jouez aussi à cache-cache ! »

-« LA FERME ! »

Chloé se tut mais seulement pendant quelques secondes, elle était bien trop intriguée et curieuse par le Joker.

-« Dites, vous avez encore des œufs de Pâques en métal sur vous ? »

-« DE QUOI ? QU'EST CE QUE TU RACONTE LA ? C'est bien ma veine, me voilà coincé dans l'ascenseur avec une gamine ! »

-« Ben l'autre jour dans la banque vous en donniez aux gens. »

-« A la banque ? Ah je vois, tu es la petite fille qui s'y trouvait et à qui j'ai parlé ? Et pour ta gouverne c'était pas des œufs, mais des grenades ! »

-« Oui c'est moi. Je m'appelle Chloé, et toi tu es le Joker c'est ça ? »

-« OUAI ! ET T'AS INTERET A ME FOUTRE LA PAIX SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE TE TAILLE UN PETIT SOURIRE SUR TON VISAGE ! » dit le Joker en s'asseyant par terre.

Chloé ne disait plus rien, elle se taisait. Elle fit la même chose que le Joker et s'assit à côté de lui en le regardant, elle fixait surtout ses horribles cicatrices. Il se décala un peu plus sur la droite afin de l'éviter mais Chloé persista et le suivit.

-« T'ARRETE DE ME SUIVRE OUI ?! »

Chloé s'arrêta et lui obéis, mais elle fixait toujours les horribles cicatrices du Joker.

-« QU'EST CE QUE T'AS A ME REGARDER COMME CA ? »

-« Pourquoi tu as des cicatrices ? »

-« PARCE QUE ! Occupe toi de tes oignons ! »

-« Moi j'en ai une aussi, regarde juste là. » dit Chloé en lui montrant son poignet.

-« Je l'ai eu quand je suis tombée dans les escaliers, du coup il c'est cassé et on a du m'opérer. Et toi tu les as eu comment ? »

-« ARRETE DE ME CASSER LES OREILLES AVEC TES HISTOIRES ! »

-« On t'as fait du mal ? C'est pour ça que tu en as ? »

-« BON, j'imagine que tu ne vas pas me lâcher…c'est mon père qui m'as mis un couteau dans la bouche quand j'étais enfant et il m'a agrandi mon sourire ! LA ! CONTENTE ? »

-« Ton papa ! Mais c'est affreux ! Le mien ne m'aurai jamais fait ça. »

-« C'est que le tien est différent du mien ! »

-« Le mien est mort quand j'étais encore un bébé, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Je n'ai qu'une photo de lui, il était très malade !»

Le Joker ne disait rien, il avait hâte de sortir de cet ascenseur, il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre la voix fine et douce de la fillette. Chloé, elle, soupirait, elle était triste de ce qui était arrivé au Joker et elle eu pitié de lui. Elle se disait que c'était sûrement à cause de ça qu'il est devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Croyant qu'elle pouvait le 'consoler' elle lui donna un petit bisous sur sa joue et plus particulièrement sur sa cicatrice. Le Joker sursauta de surprise, regarda Chloé d'un mauvais œil et la saisi le poignet.

-« NE RECOMMENCE JAMAIS CA ! »

Il vit le regard de Chloé entrain de s'affoler mais il la relâcha aussi vite, après tout ce n'était qu'une enfant et il comprit qu'elle était pleines de bonnes intentions. Puis il fronça les sourcils et la regarda l'air intrigué, il s'aperçut que depuis le temps qu'il était dans l'ascenseur, elle n'avait pas pleuré ni appeler à l'aide.

-« J'te fais pas peur ? »

-« Non pas vraiment, pourquoi ? »

-« Je suis dangereux tu le sais ça ? J'adore faire peur aux gens, de les voir trembler devant moi ! » dit-il en sortant un couteau de sa poche.

-« Oui je le sais, ma maman n'arrête pas de me le répéter. » dit-elle en s'éloignant un peu plus du Joker.

-« Et elle a raison ! T'aurais tord de penser le contraire petite ! » dit-il en remettant la lame dans sa poche voyant que Chloé s'éloignait de lui.

-« C'est à cause de ce qu'a fait ton papa que tu es comme ça ? »

-« Mais t'es qui toi ? Ma psychologue ? Fermes la un peu ! »

-« Non mais ma maman oui, elle est psychilo…psychalo…arrff j'arrive jamais à le dire ! »

-« Psy-cho-lo-gue on dit ! » articula le Joker

-« Psy-cho-lo-gue, répéta Chloé. Ça marche, j'arrive à le dire maintenant ! »

-« Ravi pour toi ! PUTAIN D'ASCENSEUR, TU VAS DESCENDRE PLUS VITE OUI ! »

-« Je disais, ma maman pourrait t'aider, elle a guéri beaucoup de monde là on habite en Californie »

-« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? »

-« Elle pourrait t'aider à te guérir ! »

-« J'ai besoin d'aide de personnes, je suis très bien là ou je suis, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! J'ai horreur des médecins et en particulier les psychologues ! Les derniers que j'ai croisé ont payé de leur vie…tiens je me demande comment vont les autres internés à Arkham ! » dit-il sur un ton penseur.

-« Arkham ? L'asile ? » demanda Chloé

-« Tu connais ? »

-« Pas tellement, c'est ma maman qui m'en a parlé. Elle travaillait là bas avant que je ne vienne au monde. »

Le Joker fronça les sourcils et commença à réfléchir tout en regardant Chloé de la tête au pied, elle avait l'air d'être mature pour une fillette.

-« Dis moi, t'as quel âge ? »

-« Cinq ans, bientôt six dans un moi ! »

Le Joker eu un flash, il revoyait sa rencontre de tout à l'heure avec Angélica. Comme par hasard, l'âge de Chloé correspondrait avec une histoire vieille de cinq ans qu'il connaissait.

-« Et comment s' appel ta mère ? »

-« Euh…je…je préfère pas le dire vu qu'elle ne vous aime pas ! » dit Chloé en reculant

Le Joker se rapprocha de la petite et mis ses mains sur les épaules de Chloé en les serrant très fort, la gamine gémissait de douleur, il lui faisait très mal.

-« Arrêtez ! Vous me faites mal ! »

-« DIS MOI COMMENT ELLE S'APPELLE ? »

-« Angélica…Robinson ! »

Le Joker sentit son cœur s'accélérer, comme si il avait une poussée d'adrénaline. Soudain, il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit des voix provenant de l'extérieur de l'ascenseur, il regarda le compteur, il restait trois étages. Du coup, il se releva aussi vite que l'éclair, pris un revolver et attrapa Chloé par le bras.

-« Surtout fermes là et reste tranquille, COMPRIS ? » dit-il en braquant l'arme sur elle

Chloé pris peur et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, son souffle s'accéléra ainsi que les battements de son petit cœur. Elle n'osait plus rien dire, elle était paralysée par la peur. Le Joker la tenait fermement à côté de lui et mis sa main gauche au tour du cou de la petite. Chloé leva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux apeurés. Il la regarda aussi en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, petite fille, il ne t'arrivera rien, tu as ma parole. »

Puis l'ascenseur s'immobilisa, le compteur affichait le zéro. Chloé était de plus en plus nerveuse, elle comprenait ce qui allait se passer. Le Joker chargea son arme, il était fin prêt à accueillir l'unité de Gordon et si il le fallait, les accueillirent dans un énorme bain de sang.


	8. Chapter 8

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et comme prévu l'unité de Gordon l'attendait de pied ferme braquant leurs armes en direction du Joker. Il y a avait deux groupes : l'un près de l'ascenseur et un autre près des hommes de main du Joker, ils avaient attendu leur patron près du hall d'entrée. Les policiers reculèrent voyant le Joker sortirent de l'ascenseur avec la petite Chloé.

-« Attention ! Attention ! Il a un otage avec lui, une petite fille. Je répète, il a un otage, abandonnez l'assaut ! » dit un policier dans son talkie-walkie afin de contacter tout le monde.

Tous reculèrent d'un pas hésitant, ils avaient toujours leurs armes braqués sur le Joker. Ce dernier recula avec Chloé, son arme au dessus de la tête de la petite. Chloé paniqua et ne pu s'empêcher de sangloter. Enfin, le Joker rejoignit ses hommes braquant eux aussi leurs armes vers les policiers, ils étaient tous derrière leur patron et faisant face à l'équipe du SWAT. Entre temps, Gordon reçu le message du policier grâce à son talkie-walkie et accouru directe vers Angélica.

-« Oh mon dieu ! Angélica je crois savoir ou est votre fille. Je viens de recevoir un message d'un de mes hommes, il a dit que le Joker était sortit de l'ascenseur avec un otage, une petite fille. »

-« Oh seigneur, non ! » dit Angélica en sanglotant

-« N'ayez pas peur, mes hommes sont en bas, il ne lui arrivera rien, je vous le promets ! »

-« Vite, il faut aller en bas chercher Chloé. »

-« Suivez moi et surtout restez derrière moi. »

Gordon et Angélica descendirent les escaliers en triple vitesse, prendre l'ascenseur était trop risqué. Entre temps, l'équipe du SWAT était toujours face au Joker qui ne lâchait pas Chloé d'une semelle.

-« LACHEZ L'ENFANT ! »

-« Pas question ! Pas avant d'avoir conclu un marché ! » dit-il

Chloé sanglotait de plus en plus, elle regardait partout si elle voyait sa maman mais en vain. Tout à coup, il y eu un silence de mort, personne n'osait bouger car la vie de la petite était en jeu. Seul les pleurs de Chloé résonnaient dans le bâtiment. Le Joker mordillait légèrement ses lèvres, il était énervé par la situation, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce sentiment. Il avait déjà connu bien pire et pourtant il était nerveux. Ayant une main au tour du cou de Chloé, il pouvait sentir le pou de sa petite otage qui battait très fort. Il mit sa main sur la tête de la gamine afin de lui caresser les cheveux tout en ayant ses yeux braqués sur les policiers. Il recula d'un pas tandis que l'unité de Gordon s'avança d'un pas eux aussi.

-« Bon, on ne va pas rester là pendant des heures, je vous propose ceci. Je relâche l'otage et vous me laissez filer, moi et mes hommes, et sans nous poursuivre…sinon elle y passera ! »

Les policiers se regardaient, ils ne devaient commettre aucunes erreurs. Gordon arriva en courant avec Angélica loin derrière lui, il lui avait demandé de rester à l'écart afin qu'elle n'assiste pas à la scène. Il dirigea son arme vers le Joker et se mit à côté de ses hommes.

-« Alors ? » demanda Gordon

-« Il nous a proposé un marché, si on le laisse filer et si on ne le poursuit pas il relâche l'otage! »

-« Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? Acceptez son marché ! »

-« Mais on a la chance de l'avoir entre nos mains, il faut trouver une autre solution. »

-« Faites ce que je vous dit ! La vie de cette enfant est en jeu, bon sang ! »

-« C'EST D'ACCORD NOUS ACCEPTONS VOTRE MARCHE ! » dit le policier

Les pleures de Chloé raisonnaient encore dans le bâtiment, Angélica l'entendait mais elle ne la voyait pas. Elle ne put supporter le chagrin de sa petite fille et parti à son rencontre.

-« CHLOE ! JE SUIS LA ! N'AIES PAS PEUR ! »

-« JE VOUS AVEZ DIT DE RESTER LOIN DERRIERE MOI ! » cria Gordon

-« Je suis désolée je ne pouvais pas rester là sachant que ma fille est en danger ! Je ne pouvais plus supporter de l'entendre pleurer. »

Elle devança Gordon et vit le plus horrible des cauchemars. Le Joker tenant Chloé à côté de lui, une arme dans l'autre main et la menaçant. Les larmes montèrent dans son regard de mère et ses lèvres tremblèrent, Angélica ne bougeait plus tellement elle avait peur de ce qu'elle voyait.

-« Maman ! » dit Chloé d'une voix fluette.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ça va aller. »

-« Tiens, tiens comme on se retrouve ! » dit le Joker en regardant Angélica

-« Lâche la ! » ordonna Angélica

-« Cela va dépendre de toi ma jolie… »

-« De moi ? »

-« Je propose un autre marché, je lâche ta précieuse petite Chloé si tu prends sa place en échange et que l'équipe de Gordon nous laisse partir ! »

Angélica ne réfléchis pas et s'avança vers le Joker, mais Gordon la retenait par le bras.

-« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda Gordon à voix basse

-« J'accepte son marché, ma fille est en danger ! Lieutenant, s'il vous plaît, prenez soin d'elle.»

-« Mais… »

-« Faites ce que je vous dit ! Ramenez la à la maison de ma grand-mère et surveillez là pour moi, je vous en pries ! »

-« D'accord, si vous savez ce que vous faites. »

Il relâcha le bras d'Angélica et recula, la laissant s'en aller rejoindre le Joker. Elle avançait lentement sans quitter les yeux du psychopathe, lui aussi ne la quittait pas des yeux, il veillait à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'entourloupes. Quand elle fut près d'eux, elle regarda Chloé et s'agenouilla, elle faisait très attention à ses gestes car une arme se tenait au dessus de sa tête.

-« Écoute moi bien Chloé, tu vas aller rejoindre le lieutenant Gordon, il va prendre soin de toi et te ramener à la villa, tu seras sage ? Tu me le promet ma chérie ? »

Chloé lui fit signe de la tête que oui, elle lui donna un bisous sur le front et l'échange pouvait commencer. Le Joker mis son arme à deux centimètre de la tempe d'Angélica puis la saisi par le bras tout en dégageant sa main de Chloé, cette dernière n'osait pas bouger.

-« Vas-y, tu peux t'en aller ! Tu vois, je suis un homme de parole ! » dit le Joker

Chloé s'avança vers Gordon qui la prise dans ses bras. Elle se retourna sur sa maman et pleura, elle tendait ses mains vers elle en l'appelant.

-« MAMAAANNNN ! »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Chloé, ça va aller. Obéis bien au lieutenant surtout ! »

Les hommes du Joker reculèrent vers la porte de sortie, le Joker fit de même en la tenant par le cou, son bras autour. Quand tous furent sortis, deux fourgons les attendaient dehors. Le Joker ouvrit la porte et y jeta Angélica sur une des banquettes du fourgon.

-« Je veux que personne ne viennent ici, compris ? » dit-il à un de ses hommes.

La porte claqua et les deux fourgons prirent le départ. Angélica commença à trembler, elle était restée forte devant Chloé, mais là s'en était trop et elle craqua. Elle était seule avec ce monstre de foire et ce n'était pas le chauffeur, ni le passager qui allaient l'aider à la sortir de là. Après qu'ils aient démarrés à toute vitesse, le Joker se retourna sur Angélica qui n'avait plus le courage de le regarder en face. Ce Joker était vraiment horrible et pourtant, elle seule savait que c'était tout autre chose sous le maquillage. Le Joker lui pris le visage avec force et l'obligea à le regarder.

-« Alors comme ça, t'es de retour ! » dit-il

-« Lâche moi ! » dit-elle en se débattant

-« T-t-t-t, arrête de bouger l'asticot ! »

-« Qu'est ce tu attends de moi ? »

-« Rien de spécial, je voulais juste bavarder avec toi quelques instants…et puis qui sait, peut être que si tu es sage je te ramènerai chez toi, tu en as ma parole. »

-« Ta parole ne vaut rien, espèce d'ordure ! »

-« Ah bon ? Elle ne vaut rien ? Pourtant j'avais promis à ta fille qu'elle s'en sortirai seine et sauve et tu vois, elle est indemne ! »

-« NE T'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS D'ELLE ! NE TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS A UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX AVEC TES SALLES PATTES ! »

Le Joker n'a pas aimé ce qu'il venait d'entendre et administra une royale raclée à Angélica qui mit une main sur sa joue tellement ça lui lançait. Les larmes lui coulaient le long de ses joues à la douceur d'une peau de pêche. Le Joker grinça des dents, il ne voulait pas la gifler mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Après quelques minutes, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller près d'elle et de mettre une main sur son épaule.

-« Ça va ? » demanda t-il

-« Laisse moi tranquille ! » dit-elle en dégageant la main du Joker avec agressivité

-« J'voulais pas te frapper, tu m'y a forcé ! »

-« Ben tiens, c'est de ma faute en plus ! »

-« Écoute, oublions ce petit incident et répond à cette question : pourquoi tu as disparue comme ça sans même m'avertir ? »

-« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te donner de mes nouvelles ? Mais tu rêve ! APRES TOUT CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT SUBIR ! T'ES VRAIMENT ENCORE PLUS BARJOT QU'AVANT ! »

-« Merci, tu me rassure en me disant ça ! Surtout venant de toi…» ricana t-il

Angélica n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, décidément elle aurait tout entendu dans ce monde de fous !

-« Tiens, je pense à ça, t'habite en Californie maintenant ? Pas étonnant que je n'ai pas réussi à te retrouver. »

-« Co…comment le sais-tu ? »

-« C'est ta fille qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure dans l'ascenseur, elle est vraiment épatante! Au faite, je suis désolé pour le décès de son père…» dit-il ironiquement.

-« Mais oui bien sur, je vais te croire ! Tu es incapable d'éprouver de la compassion pour quelqu'un ! Tu devrais avoir honte de te moquer du malheur d'une enfant ! Et laisse ce pauvre Peter en paix ! »

-« Peter ? C'est son nom ? Et bien, tu es vite passée à autre chose apparemment quand tu es partie de Gotham ! »

-« A qui la faute ! Je devais quitter cet enfer ! »

-« En tout cas, Chloé a du caractère et… »

-« SURTOUT NE PARLE PLUS JAMAIS D'ELLE ! LAISSE LA TRANQUILLE ! »

-« T'as pas à me donner d'ordre petite garce ! » dit-il en s'approchant d'Angélica

Elle recula jusqu'au fond du fourgon, le Joker la rejoignit et la saisit par les poignets. Elle se débattait mais il s'allongea sur elle et fit barrage de son corps afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Il descendit ses lèvres sur le cou d'Angélica et le frôla, elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du Joker et en attrapa des frissons. Elle voulut se débattre encore une fois mais peine perdue, le Joker était plus fort qu'elle.

-« T-t-t-t, allons Angélica, je sais que tu aimais ça avant, je suis sur qu'aujourd'hui c'est toujours le cas et que je te plais toujours autant ! »

-« Lâche moi ! Espèce de taré ! » dit-elle en se débattant encore une nouvelle fois

Angélica réussi à lui mettre un coup de genoux dans l'entre jambe. Le Joker recula mais revient aussi vite à la charge et balança Angélica sur le planché. Elle eut tellement peur pour sa vie, qu'elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, les mains par dessus sa tête et trembla comme une feuille. Le Joker s'avança vers elle afin de lui administrer une correction quand soudain des flash lui revenaient à l'esprit, des scènes vieilles d'il y a cinq ans. Dans ses flashs, on pouvait voir Angélica dans cette même position le suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal, puis elle était couverte de bleus et du sang sortait de ses narines tandis qu'il la tenait dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon, il avait eu peur de l'avoir tué. En revoyant ces scènes douloureuses, le Joker baissa sa main et retourna s'asseoir. Angélica resta quelques minutes dans cette position quand elle entendit une voix qui retentit dans le fourgon.

-« ARRETE TOI LA ! » dit le Joker à son chauffeur.

Le fourgon s'arrêta net d'un grand coup de frein ! Angélica se releva et le regarda, l'air surpris. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante du fourgon et la tira par le bras. Bizarrement, il pris une voix douce et calme.

-« Allez descend de là ! Retourne chez toi rejoindre ta fille ! »

Elle resta plantée devant le Joker, l'air ahuri et se posant des milliers de questions.

-« ALLEZ DEGAGE ! » hurla t-il en la poussant

Angélica fit ce qu'il lui dit et pris la poudre d'escampette, courant dans les rues noires de Gotham tandis que le Joker rentra dans le fourgon et ferma la porte. Il ordonna à son chauffeur de se rendre à l'endroit prévu. Tout le long du trajet, il pensait à Angélica et surtout à Chloé, il ne pouvait faire autrement, après tout, il y avait peut-être une chance que se soit la réalité.

-« Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Chloé était ma fille ? » pensa t-il


	9. Chapter 9

Il aura fallu plus d'un quart d'heure à Angélica avant de rejoindre sa maison, elle en était très éloignée. Elle regardait toujours derrière elle pour voir si elle n'était pas poursuivie par le fourgon. Mais elle était seule, en plus il faisait nuit et les rues n'étaient pas très sur. En voulant prendre une petite ruelle, elle fut interpellée par deux jeunes voyous, âgés d'une vingtaine d'année. Ils n'allaient pas l'air de lui réserver un très bon accueil.

-« Alors ma jolie, on s'est égarée ? » demanda le premier voyou

-« Si tu veux on peut t'aider à retrouver ton chemin. » dit le deuxième

-« DEGAGEZ ! » cria Angélica

-« Et moi je dit que non ! » dit l'un des voyous en la plaquant sur le mur.

Angélica lui fout un coup de pied dans les parties et celui-ci tomba par terre dans un cri de douleur mais son complice s'en tira mieux que lui et immobilisa Angélica. Elle appela à l'aide mais son agresseur l'empêcha de parler en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, puis il déboutonna son pantalon. Il était sur le point de la violer quand soudain il entendit des battements d'une cape. Batman était là ! Il saisi l'agresseur et le claqua à terre. Ce dernier pris peur et s'enfuit avec son complice, qu'il ramassa au passage.

-« Ça va mademoiselle ? »

-« Oui ça va…enfin je crois. »

-« Vous avez l'air perdue et épuisée, laissez moi vous raccompagner chez vous, vous serez en sécurité. Quelle est l'adresse ? »

-« Rue Edward Brown, n° 18. »

Angélica monta dans la Batmobile, c'était une voiture impressionnante ! On aurait dit un tank.

-« Voilà, vous êtes arrivée. »

-« Merci Batman, je vous dois énormément. »

Tout à coup, Batman fut interpellé par l'oreillette cachée dans ses oreilles pointues. On y entendit une voix masculine, une voix qu'Angélica reconnu.

-« Au coin de la huitième Eversart, vous y trouverez Harvey Dent ! » dit le Joker

-« Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller, je dois encore prévenir Gordon de ce que je viens d'entendre. »

-« Justement il est chez moi en ce moment entrain de surveiller ma fille, je lui dirai que vous l'attendrez à la bas. »

-« Merci Angélica, surtout faites attention à vous. Soyez prudente. »

Angélica descendit de la Batmobile, cette dernière fila à toute vitesse dans les rues de Gotham, elle le regarda partir et lui fit signe de la main. Puis elle se précipita vers sa maison et ouvrit la porte. Gordon se leva aussi vite de son fauteuil en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Chloé était endormie sur le canapé mais se réveilla aussitôt.

-« Angélica ? Mais…comment…vous ?»

-« MAMAAANNNN ! » cria Chloé en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère

-« Salut ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ? » dit-elle en serrant Chloé dans ses bras

-« Je vais mieux depuis que tu es là ! »

-« Mais comment avez-vous fait pour échapper à ce monstre ? » demande Gordon intrigué

-« Je n'ai rien fait lieutenant, il m'a relâché ! »

Gordon était très surpris, il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation et ni aux agissements du Joker ! Il vit néanmoins qu'Angélica avait une marque rouge sur sa joue.

-« Il vous a frappé ? »

-« Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller, j'ai connu bien pire…au faite Batman m'a ramené, il vous attend à la huitième Eversart. »

-« Ah ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je vais le rejoindre de ce pas. Au faite mademoiselle Robinson, prenez ceci : c'est un émetteur, une sorte d'alarme afin de nous prévenir au cas ou le Joker chercherait à vous contacter. Le moindre petit contacte, appelez nous, on sera là »

-« Merci lieutenant, je ne l'oublierai pas. Et encore merci de vous êtes occupé de Chloé.»

Gordon parti, Angélica et Chloé restèrent toujours l'une près de l'autre et s'installèrent sur le canapé.

-« Chloé, il faut que l'on parle de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure. Surtout ne me cache rien, si tu as envie de pleurer fais le. Est ce qu'il t'a fais peur dans l'ascenseur ? Il t'a menacé ? »

-« J'ai eu peur par moment, surtout quand on est sorti de l'ascenseur mais il ne m'a pas fait de mal…sauf qu'un moment il a sorti un couteau. »

-« Un couteau ? » paniqua Angélica

-« A mon avis s'était juste pour m'effrayer, il l'a vite remis dans sa poche après »

-« Et ensuite ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

-« Je lui ai demandé comment il avait eu ses cicatrices…il m'a dit que c'était à cause de son père…puis je lui ai donné un bisous sur la joue. » dit Chloé d'un air embêté.

Angélica n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, sa petite fille avait embrassé ce psychopathe !

-« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

-« J'ai eu pitié de lui, j'étais triste quand j'ai su que son papa lui avait fait du mal, moi je sais que le mien ne m'aurait jamais fait ça ! »

-« Il ne faut pas croire ce que l'on raconte Chloé et en particulier si sa vient de la bouche de ce monstre. Il est manipulateur ! »

-« Puis je lui ai dit que tu était psychologue. »

-« Chloé ! Tu arrive à dire psychologue sans difficulté ? » dit Angélica toute surprise

-« Oui, c'est le Joker qui m'a appris à le dire ! »

Angélica écarquilla de grands yeux ! Décidément elle aurait tout entendu aujourd'hui ! Le Joker apprendre quelque chose à Chloé ? C'était surréaliste, le monde à l'envers !

-« Mais après il s'est mis en colère et c'est là que j'ai commencé à avoir peur. A mon avis il n'aime pas beaucoup les enfants. »

-« C'est bien simple ma chérie, il n'aime personne ! Oh si tu savais comme je suis désolée, je n'ai pas été là pour toi et je m'en veux ! »

-« T'y est pour rien maman. » dit Chloé en se mettant dans ses bras.

Cette nuit là, Chloé dormis avec Angélica, elle n'osait pas rester seule dans sa chambre après cette terrible aventure. Entre temps, Batman, Gordon et l'officier Ramirez étaient dans un appartement, deux personnes avaient été tuées et maquillées par le Joker.

-« Vérifiez leur nom ! » dit Batman

-« Richard Dent….Patrick Harvey. » dit Gordon

-« Harvey Dent ! » dit Ramirez

-« Laissez moi dix minutes avant de contaminer la scène du crime ! » dit Batman

-« Que nous on la contamine ? C'est de votre faute si c'est gars là sont morts ! » s'exclama Ramirez

-« La ferme inspecteur ! » dit Gordon

Batman s'approcha du mur ou une balle s'y était logée.

-« C'est de la brique là dessous, vous voulez priver la balistique d'une balle écrasée ? »

-« Non ! Des empreintes. » dit Batman en découpe un morceau de brique.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez mais faites vite, parce qu'on connaît sa nouvelle cible ! » dit Gordon

Il montra la rubrique nécrologique du journal de Gotham, le maire y était représenté. Le lendemain, un hommage fut rendu en l'honneur du commissaire Loeb qui fut tué la veille par le Joker. Il y avait un défilé organisé avec tous les policiers de la ville. Le maire était présent lui aussi malgré les menaces du Joker, ainsi que Harvey Dent, Rachel Dawes, Ramirez et autres officiers. Gordon était présent lui aussi, il surveillait les alentours avec les hommes du SWAT qui étaient logés sur les balcons des appartements qui donnaient sur le défilé. Pendant ce temps, Bruce se prépara afin de se rendre au défilé tandis qu'Alfred fit une recherche sur les bases de données qu'ils ont eu en scannant le morceau de brique.

-« J'en ai un ! Melvin White, 1502 Résidence Randolf, Coups et blessures, deux fois incarcéré à Arkham ! » s'exclama Alfred

Bruce sortit de sa cachette avec sa moto et se précipita à l'adresse donnée par Alfred. Le défilé avait déjà commencé, la télévision était présente et filmait la cérémonie, elle était retransmise en directe à la télévision, Angélica et Chloé le regardait à travers le petit écran. Bruce arriva à destination et entra dans l'immeuble par la porte de derrière afin de ne pas être vu tandis que le maire prononça un discours.

-« Le commissaire Loeb, à consacré sa vie au respect de la justice et de la protection de ses concitoyens. Lors de ma première entrée en fonction, je me souviens de lui avoir demandé si il tenait à rester commissaire…»

Bruce entra dans l'appartement et y découvrit des hommes attachés et bâillonnés autour d'un piquet, c'était des officiers du défilé. Il s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux et retira le sparadrap collé à la bouche de la victime mais laissa le bandage sur les yeux.

-« C'est qui ? » demanda la victime

-« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Bruce

-« Ils ont pris nos armes, et nos uniformes ! »

Bruce entendit un tic tac et se rendit à la fenêtre, il y avait une minuterie reliée à la corde du store de la fenêtre ainsi qu'un petit télescope. Le maire lui continuait son discours.

-« Nous nous devons de ne pas oublier que la vigilance est le prix de la sécurité. »

Puis les officiers chargés de tirer au fusil comme il se doit, se préparent à remplir leur devoir.

-« A VOS RANGS ! FIXE ! GARDES D'HONNEUR : PRESENTEZ ARMES ! PRET ! ON JOUE, FEU ! »

Le deuxième coût de feu retentit aussitôt après le premier alors que le store de l'appartement ou se trouvait Bruce se releva. Ce petit mouvement interpella les snypers et tirèrent dans la direction de Bruce, ce qui permis de laisser le champ libre à un des officiers à se retourner sur le maire et lui tirer dessus. On pouvait voir sur le visage de ce garde d'honneur, deux belles cicatrices de chaque côté des lèvres. Il pointa l'arme sur le maire mais Gordon l'aperçu et se plaça en face de son supérieur, Gordon reçu la balle à la place et s'écroula sur le podium. Le Joker, lui, grogna voyant que sa cible avait pu être sauvée. Il lâcha son fusil et se faufila parmi la foule apeurée. Angélica avait tout vu à la télé, elle était triste en voyant le chaos qui y régnait quand soudain elle perçu un visage familier, la caméra l'avait filmé par inadvertance pendant un très court instant. Elle reconnut le Joker sans maquillage, d'ailleurs c'était grâce à cette ruse que personne ne l'avait reconnu.

-« C'est pas vrai ! Encore lui ! Oh mon dieu Gordon, sa famille va être effondrée quand elle va apprendre cette terrible nouvelle ! »

Angélica décida de téléphoner au commissariat de Gotham, son appel fut transmis sur le gsm de Ramirez.

-« Oui bonjour, je suis Angélica Robinson, médecin en psychologie. Je tiens à vous dire que je suis profondément désolée de ce qui est arrivé au lieutenant Gordon et j'aimerai vous apporter mon aide.»

-« Merci mais pourquoi voulez-vous nous aider ? »

-« Je suppose que vous allez l'annoncer à sa famille et je voudrais être là pour eux, vous savez votre lieutenant m'a rendu un énorme service et je lui dois bien ça. Si sa famille veut un soutien psychologique je serai là. »

-« Je suis d'accord, votre soutien sera la bienvenue, surtout que le lieutenant à deux enfants, ils vont être chamboulés les pauvres petits. Nous passerons vous chercher, vous habitez ou ? »

-« Rue Edward Brown, n° 18. »

La voiture de police arriva et embarqua Angélica tandis qu'un policier resta auprès de Chloé. Arrivé chez Gordon, Barbara leur ouvrit la porte, elle compris pourquoi ils étaient là.

-« Je suis désolé Barbara, si on peut faire quoi que se soit… »

-« Oh seigneur ! » sanglota Barbara

-« On est tous avec toi. »

-« Ou vous vous cachiez ? OU ? C'EST VOUS LE RESPONSABLE DE CETTE FOLIE, C'EST VOUS ! TOUT CA C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! » hurla Barbara

-« Barbara, je vous présente Angélica Robinson, elle est psychiatre.»

-« Bonsoir Barbara, je suis désolé de ce qui c'est passé, sachez que je suis là si vous avez besoin de moi. »

-« Vous êtes la femme qui a été prise en otage par le Joker ? Mon mari m'a parlé de vous.»

-« Oui, votre mari c'est occupé de Chloé pendant cette pénible épreuve. Il m'a vraiment été d'une aide précieuse et je ne pouvais rester là les bras croisés. »

-« Merci mais pour l'instant je ne me sens pas le courage d'en parler…»

-« D'accord, c'est vous qui décidez. Si vous avez besoin, appelez moi. Voici ma carte. »

-« Merci. » dit Barbara

Sur le chemin du retour, Ramirez demanda aussi une carte de visite à Angélica, au cas ou elle en aurait besoin. Elle la lui donna et rentra chez elle, Chloé était déjà endormie dans son lit.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain, Harvey Dent organisa une conférence de presse. Batman l'avait convaincu de l'organiser afin que ce dernier puisse se dénoncer, il y a déjà eu beaucoup trop de victimes et il décida de dévoiler sa vraie identité. La conférence était retransmise à la télévision. Rachel la regardait avec la plus grande attention, son ami Bruce allait se rendre ! Après un petit discours, Harvey se plaça sur l'estrade devant les journalistes et les hommes de Gordon.

-« Mettez le Batman en garde à vue ! »

Bruce fit un pas en avant, s'apprêtant à se dénoncer quand soudain…

-« Je suis le Batman ! » dit Harvey

Bruce resta sans voix, il était très surpris ainsi que la presse et aussi Rachel qui avait tout vu à la télé. Harvey fut arrêté sur le champ. Rachel ne comprenait pas la démarche de Harvey et alla le rejoindre dans sa cellule.

-« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

-« C'est la chance du Joker et dès qu'il attaquera, Batman pourra le coincer ! » dit Harvey

Harvey embrassa Rachel avant de monter dans le fourgon blindé. Il lui lança sa pièce porte bonheur de son père. Puis les portes se ferma, le fourgon partit rejoindre la prison centrale. Mais le trajet commença mal à partir du moment ou le convoi du changer de chemin, un camion de pompier était en feu et barrait la route.

-« A toutes les unités, descendez sur la cinquième ! »

-« C'est un vrai coupe gorge ! On va tous se faire buter ! » dit le passager du fourgon

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, un camion poubelle se mit à côté de la voiture de police qui était en dernière file et la percuta. La deuxième voiture ne fit pas longtemps aussi a être écarté. Puis le camion se précipita sur le fourgon, le poussant par choc contre par choc. Le conducteur du fourgon était secoué, il était cagoulé et on ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Puis, un camion à remorque percuta l'autre fourgon qui fut balancé dans le port de Gotham. Le camion se mis parallèlement au fourgon d'Harvey, on pouvait y lire sur la remorque « CA FAIT DU BIEN DE mouRIRE. » Puis la porte de la remorque s'ouvrit, le Joker s'y trouvait avec des complices. Il tira sur le fourgon avec un pistolet, mais voyant que celui-ci n'était pas efficace, il prit le fusil à pompe. Les dégâts étaient plus importants mais ce n'était toujours pas assez pour le Joker. Il voulait le faire exploser ! Du coup, un complice lui passa un bazooka. Il tira sur la voiture de police qui se trouvait en tête du cortège. Puis on entendit un vrombissement, c'était la Batmobile. Il fonça droit devant le fourgon, le chauffeur à la dernière minute s'écarta du chemin et Batman put foncer sur le camion poubelle. Aussitôt fait, il rejoignit le cortège, le Joker chargea pour la troisième fois son bazooka et tira en direction du fourgon. Mais Batman mis les gaz avec son imposante machine et se mis en face afin de recevoir l'obus et ainsi sauver Harvey. La Batmobile ne put supporter le choc et le chevalier noire perdit le contrôle, elle était complètement foutue mais Batman avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et appuya sur des boutons. Comme un éclair, une moto sortit de la Batmobile, qui fut détruite. Batman rejoignit à toute vitesse le Joker. Après plusieurs poursuites, il arriva à immobiliser l'engin conduit par le psychopathe, le camion se retourna et retomba à l'envers. Le Joker réussi à en sortir mais il ne marchait plus très droit, il tomba d'une manière assez clownesque mais se releva aussi vite. Batman fonçait droit sur lui tandis que le Joker tira sur tout ce qui bouge, des voitures avec des personnes innocentes perdirent la vie sans savoir pourquoi. Puis il cessa ses tires et attendit Batman de pied ferme.

-« Approche! Allez, vas-y ! Fais le ! Fais le ! Approche ! Vas-y écrase moi, approche, approche, écrase moi, allez écrase moi ! ECRASE MOI ! »

-« AAAAAHHHHHH ! » hurla Batman

Batman avait évité le Joker, du coup il chuta avec sa moto et se retrouva allongé par terre. Un complice du Joker voulu lui enlever son masque mais une décharge électrique le fit tomber à terre. Le Joker arriva, avec son couteau, et se pencha sur Batman quand soudain il sentit une arme sur sa tempe.

-« Vous me laissez une petite minute ? » demanda le Joker

Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de voir que c'était Gordon.

-« On a fini par t'avoir fils de pute ! » dit Gordon.

Harvey fut libéré de son fourgon, lui aussi était surpris du retour de Gordon d'entre les morts. La presse arriva quelques minutes après, elle interrogea Harvey sur ce qui c'était passé, puis le procureur fut emmené dans une voiture afin de rejoindre Rachel. La presse fit une édition spéciale à la télévision, coupant tout les programmes qui étaient prévus. Angélica était entrain de regarder la télé tandis que Chloé était couchée.

-« Mesdames et Messieurs, l'improbable vient de se passer ! Le lieutenant Gordon est toujours vivant et meilleure nouvelle encore, le Joker a été arrêté ! Il est en ce moment même emmené au commissariat de Gotham. Est-ce que nous serons enfin débarrassé de ce monstre ? En tout cas nous l'espérons tous.»

Au commissariat, Gordon fut acclamé et applaudis pas tout ses collègues. Le maire le rejoignit afin de le féliciter.

-« Vous n'êtes plus mort ? »

-« Je ne voulais pas mettre ma famille en danger. »

-« On a quoi ? » demanda le maire

-« Rien, niveau empreinte, ADN, dentition, vêtements fais sur mesure, aucunes étiquettes et rien dans ses poches hors mis des couteaux et des fibres, ni nom de famille, ni nom d'emprunt. »

-« Rentrez chez vous, on le garde jusqu'à demain matin, allez vous reposer. Soyez en forme, demain vous changez de job. Et on ne vous demande pas votre avis COMMISSAIRE GORDON ! »

Tout le monde applaudirent le nouveau commissaire, même le Joker le faisait en claquant des mains comme un gamin. Gordon retourna voire sa petite famille afin de les rassurer. Entre temps, le Joker fut emmener dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il fut menotté et assis sur une chaise derrière une table. Un psychologue alla lui parler mais en vain, de plus il n'avait pas l'air d'être compétant. Ils étaient observés par les officiers derrière la fenêtre espionne. En mettant les mains dans ses poches Ramirez récupéra la carte de visite d'Angélica. Elle eut l'idée de l'appelée afin de leur venir en aide.

-« Bonsoir Angélica, c'est l'officier Ramirez, j'aurai besoin de vous. Vous pouvez venir ? »

-« C'est à quel sujet ? »

-« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en dire plus, je vous expliquerez tout ça quand vous serez là. »

-« D'accord, j'arrive. »

Angélica du emmener Chloé avec elle, elles se rendirent au commissariat à cette heure tardive. Chloé du rester dans la première pièce avec un policier, elle ne pouvait pas accompagner sa maman. Angélica dut se séparer de ses objets personnels : sac à main, boucle d'oreille, collier, et montre. Elle ne devait porter que ses vêtements. Puis, on la fit entrer dans la pièce ou se trouvait l'officier Ramirez.

-« Ah, mademoiselle Robinson, je suis contente que vous aillez accepté de venir. »

-« De rien, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

-« Et bien…» dit Ramirez en attirant Angélica derrière la fenêtre.

Angélica regarda ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, le Joker était assis sur sa chaise et ne disait rien, il fixait bêtement la table. Angélica compris ce que Ramirez lui voulait mais elle refusa catégoriquement.

-« Non ! Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous aider ! Non, pas lui ! »

-« Aidez nous Angélica, je vous en prie, vous aviez dit que vous pourriez nous aider en quoi que se soit ! »

-« Non, je ne veux pas avoir à faire à lui ! »

-« Vous êtes une professionnelle, vous allez y arriver ! »

-« Vous oubliez qu'il m'a enlevé ! »

-« C'est justement pour ça que je vous ai appelée. Il n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis son arrivée et j'ai pensé qu'avec vous, il parlerai. Je vous en prie, aidez nous ! »

Elle dut se résoudre et accepta à contre cœur. Elle alla dans la pièce d'interrogatoire et croisa le psychologue qui venait de parler au Joker, il avait des sueurs sur le front.

-« J'vous préviens, c'est impossible de lui arracher le moindre mot ! »

Angélica respira un grand coup et entra dans la pièces, elle était plutôt sombre mais une lampe de bureau se trouvait sur la table, laissant apparaître le visage blanc et mutilé du Joker. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et avança d'un pas hésitant. Le Joker releva la tête et fut agréablement surpris de voir Angélica.

-« Mmmmmm que voilà un visage ravissant, ça change de ce gros lard qui me cassait les oreilles tout à l'heure ! Je suis ravi de ta présence, Angélica ! »

-« On m'a appelé afin d'aider la police, si j'avais su à l'avance ce qui m'attendait je ne serais jamais venue ! » dit Angélica en s'asseyant sur la chaise, face au Joker.

-« J'n' en doute pas, au faite comment va ta charmante petite fille ? » dit le Joker afin de la narguer et de la faire sortir de ses gons.

-« Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

-« En tout cas, elle ressemble beaucoup à sa jolie maman ! »

-« ARRETE JE T'AI DIT… Je n'aurai jamais du venir ici ! » dit Angélica en se retournant sur la fenêtre.

-« Bon, d'accord je me tais…alors, que veux-tu savoir ? »

Angélica repris le magnétophone qui était sur la table et commença son travail. Elle lui posait des questions de routines : Pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi est-il aussi fasciné par le chaos et la destruction ? Le Joker y répondait en toute simplicité mais détourna vite la discussion.

-« Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Tu le sais déjà, tu ne te rappel pas de me les avoir posées il y a cinq ans ?»

Angélica lui jeta un regard noir, personne ne savait jusqu'à présent qu'elle avait connu le Joker par le passé et avec ces officiers qui écoutaient la conversation, maintenant certaines personnes savaient la vérité. Entre temps, Gordon arriva et parla à Ramirez.

-« Il a dit quelque chose ? »

-« Regardez commissaire. »

Gordon vit Angélica et le Joker dans la même pièce.

-« Mais que fait-elle ici ? »

-« Je l'ai appelée afin qu'elle puisse nous aider, j'ai réussi à la convaincre ! »

-« Mais vous n'êtes pas bien de lui demander ça, j' vous signale qu'il l'a enlevé ! Je vais la faire sortir de là ! » dit Gordon en se précipitant vers la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Angélica posa de nouvelles questions au Joker mais celui-ci ne répondait plus et faisait tout pour la faire enrager.

-« Au faites, t'as pas changé du tout, t'es toujours aussi belle ! »

-« On s'éloigne du sujet là ! »

-« Chloé est vraiment chanceuse de t'avoir comme maman, mais ça a du être dure pour elle de grandir sans son père…»

-« Arrête ! »

-« En tout cas, sache que si il t'arrive quelque chose, je serai ravi de la prendre sous mon aile.» dit-il en ricanant

Angélica n'en pouvait plus, elle était exaspérée et se rua sur lui afin de l'étrangler mais Gordon arriva à temps et ouvrit la porte. Il vit à ce moment là, Angélica se précipitant sur le Joker mais il la saisie par la taille et la fit sortir de la pièce. Angélica pleura de rage, elle avait craqué devant lui.

-« Ca va mademoiselle Robinson ? »

-« Non, ça ne vas pas ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à lui ! Ne me téléphonez plus ! »

-« Je n'étais pas au courrant, je sermonnerai l'inspecteur Ramirez ! »

-« Faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je ne met plus les pieds ici ! »

Angélica repris Chloé et sortirent du commissariat à toute vitesse. Arrivées à la maison, Chloé partit se recoucher tandis qu'Angélica alla fouiller dans les tiroirs d'un vieux bureau. Il y a cinq ans, elle avait caché une enveloppe dans un double fond de tiroir. Elle l'ouvrit et elle retrouva cette enveloppe, il y avait son nom inscrit dessus, l'enveloppe avait perdu un peu de sa couleur, le papier était légèrement jaunâtre. Elle l'ouvrit et relu le contenu de la lettre qui se trouvait dedans. Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Entre temps, quelque chose de terrible c'était produit. Trois explosions eu lieu en un rien de temps : un immeuble ou se trouvait Rachel Dawes attachée par les complices du Joker avait explosé, la police arriva trop tard sur les lieux malheureusement, Rachel mourut sur le champ. Quant à la deuxième explosion, elle eut dans un autre bâtiment. Dans celui-là se trouvait Harvey Dent, contrairement à Rachel il pu être sauvé par Batman mais il fut atrocement défiguré par le feu et le pétrole qui avait coulé sur la moitié de son visage. Harvey fut transmis directement à l'hôpital. Puis vient la troisième explosion, le Joker avait réussi à s'échapper du commissariat et avait fait exploser l'immeuble. Avant de partir, il dit à ses hommes de déposer leur otage, Lao, un homme d'affaire venant de Chine, à l'endroit prévu.

-« Vous ne venez pas avec nous patron ? » demanda un de ses complices

-« Non ! J'ai une affaire à régler avec quelqu'un ! » dit le Joker en regardant en direction des beaux quartiers.

Angélica relisait encore et encore le contenu de cette lettre, les larmes coulaient de plus en plus. Elle parti s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et se laissa emporter dans ses souvenirs, dans son passé. Elle se remémora sa rencontre avec le Joker qui en réalité, à cette époque, s'appelait Jack Napier.


	11. Chapter 11

Remontons le temps de cinq années, Angélica entamait sa dernière année d'université, année cruciale après avoir passé cinq ans à étudier des bouquins. Elle put obtenir une place à l'asile d'Arkham pour son stage. C'était la seule de sa promotion à avoir une place prestigieuse, pour une étudiante en psychologie c'était le rêve de travailler là bas. Angélica était enthousiaste de faire ses preuves, en ce moment elle avait tout pour être heureuse : un boulot qu'elle aimait, des amies, un petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec son petit ami, Lionel. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils se sont rencontrés à l'université et depuis ne se sont jamais quittés, ils se sont même fiancés pendant les vacances d'été. Angélica pouvait seulement étudier les patients du premier et du deuxième étage, le troisième étant réservé à des psychologues ayant un certain nombres d'années d'expériences. En réalité, le troisième étage contenait les criminels les plus dangereux de Gotham City et étant donné qu'Angélica n'était qu'une stagiaire, il valait mieux qu'elle commence en bas de l'échelle. Les mois défilèrent à toutes vitesse : fête de Noël, Nouvel an, carnaval, Pâques…toutes ses fêtes Angélica ne les avaient pas vues passer. Elle était très prise par son travail, elle en était passionnée, ce qui commençait à agacer son petit ami, mais il n'en disait rien, il se disait que ça ne durerait qu'un temps. Un jour, arriva un nouveau patient dans le courrant du moi de mai. Il avait commis de nombreux crimes, tous aussi horribles les uns après les autres. Ce nouveau patient avait une particularité, il avait deux énormes cicatrices de chaque de côtes de ses lèvres, il avait les cheveux légèrement frisés qui revenaient sur le devant de son visage. Lorsqu'on l'amena, il était vêtu d'une camisole mais ne se débattait pas pour autant. Tout en traversant le couloir du premier étage afin de rejoindre l'assesseur, Angélica croisa ce nouveau détenu. Curieuse de nature, elle alla auprès de ses confrères afin d'en savoir plus sur ce patient.

-« Qui est-ce ? » demanda t-elle

-« On aimerait le savoir, mademoiselle ! Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée, nous ne savons même pas son nom. La police a vérifié ses empreintes mais cela n'a rien donné, aucunes informations a son sujet. Comme si il n'existait pas ! » dit le médecin chef.

-« Ou l'emmenez-vous ? »

-« Au troisième étage. »

-« A ce point ? »

-« Si vous saviez ce qu'il a fait, vous l'y enverrez directe ! »

Angélica se plaça devant le nouveau venu, celui-ci avait la tête baissée entrain de fixer ses pieds. Lorsqu'il vit les très jolies jambes d'Angélica, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune étudiante et laissant ainsi apparaître ses cicatrices. Angélica sursauta de surprise en les voyant, mais en aucun cas elle éprouvait de la peur. Au contraire, elle se demandait comment avait-il eu ces cicatrices. Malheureusement, il a allait être administré dans le seul service ou elle ne pouvait y mettre les pieds.

-« Ecartez-vous mademoiselle Robinson, nous devons l'emmener. »

Angélica le regarda partir, elle était troublée par ce visage cicatrisé, de plus il était plutôt beau garçon. Deux semaines ont passées depuis l'arrivée du nouveau détenu et toujours aucunes informations à son sujet. Angélica était de plus en plus intriguée par ce nouveau patient, elle voulait l'étudier et essayer d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Quel aubaine se serait pour une jeune psychologue à avoir un entretien avec cet homme mystérieux et bizarre à la fois. Pendant son heure de cantine, elle écoutait les autres médecins parler de ce détenu, elle ne sut apprendre grand chose vu que ce dernier se taisait toujours dans sa cellule. Mais elle était trop curieuse, elle voulait à tout prix revoir ce prisonnier afin de l'observer, comme un scientifique qui observerait des souris de laboratoires. Du coup, elle se leva et alla demander une faveur à son supérieur et maître de stage.

-« Monsieur Carlson, je peux vous parler deux minutes ? »

-« Oui bien sur, que se passe t-il ? Il y a un problèmes avec votre stage à Arkham ? »

-« Non, tout se passe très bien, merci de vous en inquiéter. Mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation et je voulais savoir si…si c'était possible de vous assister lors d'un de vos entretiens avec le nouveau détenu, celui qui a des cicatrices au visage. »

-« Comment ?! Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Le troisième étage vous est interdit, vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne mademoiselle Robinson ! »

-« Je vous promet que je serrai discrète, je ne dirai rien, je prendrai à peine de quoi noter ! Et puis se serait une chance pour moi, j'adore apprendre vous le savez ! S'il vous plaît juste une seule fois, monsieur Carlson ! »

-« Pppfff, bon très bien…mais surtout rien qu'une fois ! Pas de contacte avec le détenu, ne parlez pas et surtout méfiez-vous des criminels du troisième étage, ne les regardait pas et ne faites aucun signe envers eux, compris ? »

-« Oui ! Ooohh merci, merci mille fois monsieur ! » s'exclama Angélica

-« Mais que tout ceci reste entre nous ! »

-« Oui bien sur, cela va de sois ! »

C'est vers la fin d'après midi qu'Angélica accompagna le docteur Carlson au troisième étage. Quand Angélica y mis les pieds, elle se sentit mal à l'aise, contrairement aux deux autres étages, celui-ci était plus noire, plus sombre, on aurait dit que les murs étaient humides et il faisait d'un froid a vous donner la chaire de poule. Angélica n'osait pas regarder les cellules des détenus, ils étaient tous entrain de la regarder et de la fixer d'un regard pervers et menaçant. Certains même la sifflaient et se caressaient l'entre jambe.

-« Hé ma mignonne, tu viens pas me la secouer ? Tu me fais bander comme un âne ! » dit l'un des détenus.

Angélica s'agrippa aux bras du docteur Carlson, elle était effrayée par ces prisonniers surexcités.

-« Ignorez les Angélica, ils essaient de vous intimider. Nous y voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, il est trop tard maintenant pour faire marche arrière. »

-« Non, je suis prête ! »

Le docteur Carlson ouvrit la porte de la cellule du détenu aux cicatrices, un garde se trouvait là au cas ou il y aurait des problèmes. Le prisonnier était attaché à une chaise avec sa camisole, ses cheveux retombaient toujours sur son visage lui cachant le regard. Le docteur Carlson pris une chaise pour Angélica et une pour lui. Il commença à lui reposer les mêmes questions depuis deux semaines, il lui demandait : son prénom, son nom, d'où il venait, ce qu'il faisait dans la vie autre fois…mais rien, toujours rien. Le docteur Carlson était désespéré, il n'arrivait pas à lui arracher le moindre mot. Angélica tenait son stylo et son bloc note entre ses mains mais elle n'écrivait rien, c'était la page blanche. Elle regardait sans cesse le détenu, elle était étrangement attirée par lui, il l'intrigué de plus en plus. Après plusieurs minutes, voyant que la situation était ennuyante à mourir, elle commença à griffonner sur son papier, elle faisait des petits dessins, d'ailleurs elle était douée dans ce domaine. Soudain, une voix masculine se fit entendre. Non ce n'était pas la voix du docteur mais bien celle du détenu. Elle releva la tête toute surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, le docteur Carlson était tout aussi ettoné qu'elle.

-« Qu'est ce que vous dessinez ? » demanda le détenu d'une voix peu rassurante

-« Euh…je…» bégaya Angélica qui se retourna sur son maître de stage.

Ce dernier lui faisait signe de continuer à lui parler, enfin ils avaient entendus le son de sa voix, c'était un miracle !

-« Euh…j'étais entrain de dessiner un oiseau. »

-« Je peux le voir ? » demanda à nouveau le prisonnier.

Angélica tourna son bloc et lui montra son dessin.

-« C'est très réussi. »

-« Mer…Merci. »

-« Y'a pas de quoi. » dit le détenu sur un ton sérieux.

-« Si on poursuivait notre discussion de tout à l'heure ? » dit le docteur Carlson.

-« Quelle discussion ? dit le détenu, ce n'est pas à vous que je parle, mais à votre assistante. »

-« Elle n'est que stagiaire, d'ailleurs elle n'est là que pour aujourd'hui, c'est moi votre médecin. »

-« Dommage, j'aurai aimé que se soit vous, je préfère parler avec des personnes de mon âge au lieu de ce vieux rabougris ! » dit-il en regardant Angélica

-« Bon la séance est terminée ! » dit Carlson vexé

Il était frustré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il préférait parler à une jeune fille inexpérimentée que lui ! Décidément, Angélica lui avait volé la vedette !

-« Vous - vous rendez compte ? On connaît on âge à présent ! » s'exclama Angélica

-« Euh…comment ça ? » dit Carlson en faisant mine de rien.

-« Il a dit 'je préfère parler à des gens de mon âge' et je vous ferai remarquer que j'ai vingt trois ans. Donc, lui aussi doit avoir dans ses environs là. Docteur, il faut absolument que je retourne avec vous la prochaine fois, grâce à moi on va peut-être finir par avoir des informations ! »

-« Non ! On avait dit une fois et puis c'est tout ! »

Dans l'ascenseur, Angélica repensait au compliment que lui avait fait le détenu sur son dessin, elle était contente d'elle dans un sens, de plus c'est la première fois que quelqu'un faisait des compliments sur ses dessins, même son petit ami Lionel n'en disait pas autant. Les jours qui suivent étaient sans succès pour le docteur Carlson, le prisonnier se tut de nouveau sauf pour dire qu'il voulait parler à la jeune psychologue d'autre fois. Le médecin dut se résoudre, Angélica devait intervenir afin d'avoir des informations sur ce psychopathe. Angélica sauta de joie dans son appartement lorsque le docteur lui appris la bonne nouvelle. Son petit ami se demandait pourquoi elle était aussi joyeuse.

-« Ca va ? »

-« Ouiiiiii ! Tu ne devineras jamais, on me laisse étudier un cas important à Arkham, un détenu du troisième étage ! Un vrai psychopathe ! »

Angélica en parla quasiment pendant toute la soirée, Lionel en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre parler de sa carrière. D'autant plus qu'il compris que cela allait empirer en la voyant dans cet état. Le lendemain, Angélica commença son premier entretien avec le détenu dans, cette fois ci, une pièce spéciale pour les consultations. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, ni de caméras, ni bloc, ni crayons et ni de stylos, seulement le magnétophone qui se trouvait sur la table et le détenu toujours ligoté sur sa chaise avec sa camisole. Les entretiens duraient plus ou moins une demi heure, les questions qu'elle posait étaient simples, même si il ne répondait pas à toutes les questions, elle passait aussitôt à la suivante.

Cela faisait maintenant un moi qu'Angélica étudiait son patient, elle appris des choses intéressantes à son sujet mais elle ne savait toujours pas l'information essentielle : son nom. Elle était convaincue qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle le saurait. Mais, ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'Angélica et le détenu étaient devenu plus proche, la relation allait plus loin qu'un médecin envers son patient, il était devenu son ami et confident et tout ça le plus naturellement au monde. Elle avait été séduite par cet inconnu mais en aucun cas elle ne voulait aller plus loin. Le prisonnier, lui aussi se sentait bien en sa compagnie, dès fois il lui arrivait de raconter des bonnes blagues qu'Angélica ne pu résister de rire. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, comme deux amis d'enfance. Ils restèrent bons amis dans la plus grande des discrétions possible, aussi non s'en était fini de la carrière de la psychologue. Puis arriva le jour J, elle allait être diplômée. Elle obtint son diplôme avec distinction, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, sa grand mère était là aussi à la cérémonie afin de la féliciter. Par contre pour Lionel c'était tout le contraire, il avait échoué à un examen ce qui l'amena à étudier pendant les vacances d'été et à repasser son épreuve en septembre en espérant ainsi d'être diplômé. Même si il montrait de la joie envers Angélica, dans son cœur c'était tout le contraire, il était jaloux de la réussite de sa petite amie. Le lendemain matin, elle reçu un coup de téléphone de la part de l'asile d'Arkham, étant donné le superbe travaille qu'elle avait accomplis durant son stage, elle fut embauchée comme psychologue. Angélica était comblée, à peine diplômée qu'elle avait déjà un travail, elle croyait rêver. Elle avait hâte de commencer en tant que psychologue attitré, ce qui n'enchantait pas son compagnon qui se mit à sortir plusieurs soirs d'affiler dans des bars tandis qu'Angélica restait travailler tard à l'asile. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur son lieu de travail, elle affichait un immense sourire, elle était heureuse de cette nouvelle vie. Evidement, elle se rendit auprès de son ami détenu, elle essayait de rester sérieuse mais ce dernier remarqua la bonne humeur de sa psychologue et amie.

-« Et bien, qu'est ce qui te met de bonne humeur ? Je croyais que tu ne travaillerais plus ici ! »

-« Je suis diplômée ! Et hier soir, le directeur m'a téléphoné pour me dire que j'avais ma place ici parmi eux ! C'est vraiment une chance inespérée pour moi. » dit-elle avec enthousiasme

-« Bien ! Je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueurs alors. Félicitation mademoiselle Robinson, même si je n'approuve pas tellement le métier de psychologue ! »

-« Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. »

-« Désolé mais je ne peux pas te serrer la main. » dit-il en montrant sa camisole.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Angélica se leva et retira la camisole du prisonnier. Elle sentait qu'il y avait une confiance entre eux. Lorsqu'il fut libéré, il se releva doucement et se dressa devant Angélica. Tout à coup, elle se sentit moins rassurée, elle se disait qu'elle avait peut-être fait une erreur en le détachant. Mais il ne faisait rien, sauf une chose : il pris Angélica dans ses bras et la félicita de sa réussite. Elle se laissa faire et mis ses mains sur le dos du psychopathe, puis ce dernier retourna s'asseoir sans dire un mot. Plusieurs semaines ont passées et Angélica était toujours aussi fascinée par son patient, ils étaient encore plus proche chaque jour, pourtant Angélica savait que ce n'était pas professionnel mais elle se sentait si bien en sa compagnie. Elle l'étudiait jour et nuit, délaissant sans s'en rendre compte son compagnon. Ce dernier en avait marre de cette situation et un soir, partis de l'appartement en laissant pour seule explication une lettre de rupture.


	12. Chapter 12

Angélica était bouleversée par cette nouvelle, elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que son compagnon pouvait la quitter après s'être juré de rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Dans cette lettre, il lui expliqua que c'était de sa faute si ils en étaient arrivé là, qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle et à son travail. De plus il lui avoua qu'il avait rencontré une autre femme. Angélica pleura à chaude larmes, elle était seule dans cette appartement, elle n'avait personne à qui se confier à part sa grand mère. Elle téléphona à cette dernière afin de lui expliquer la situation et si elle pouvait retourner vivre avec elle dans cette immense villa, sa grand mère, bien évidemment, accepta. Le lendemain, Angélica partit au travail le cœur lourd, elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Lors de sa visite à son patient favoris, elle demanda au garde de retirer la camisole du prisonnier. Celui-ci était contre cette idée.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, si jamais il y a un problèmes je vous appel, promis. » dit Angélica

-« D'accord, je reste dans le couloir devant la porte au cas ou ! »

Angélica commença sa consultation avec beaucoup de difficultés, elle bafouait dans ses questions et avait l'air ailleurs.

-« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda le détenu

A peine avait-il posé cette question qu'Angélica sanglota, ne sachant quoi faire son patient lui pris la main. Il jouait avec les mains de la psychologue afin d'essayer de la calmer.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il

-« C'est Lionel, mon petit ami, il…il m'a quitté. »

-« Oh ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

-« Il m'a dit à travers une lettre, que j'étais trop obstinée par mon travail et que c'est à cause de ça que notre couple a été détruis, que tout était de ma faute. Et puis, il m'a avoué qu'il avait rencontré une autre femme. »

-« Quel enfoiré ! C'est vraiment un con ! Comment peut-il en vouloir à une aussi charmante femme que toi ! J'en reviens pas ! Il a vraiment de la merde dans les yeux ! Angélica, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! »

A ces mots, Angélica arrêta ses sanglots, le détenu se rendit compte que ses propos avait dépassé le stade de la relation médecin/patient. Elle le regarda en écarquillant de grands yeux, lui aussi la regardait l'air un peu surprise par ses propres propos.

-« Tu…tu me trouve charmante ? » demanda Angélica

-« Oui. Euh…je suis désolé si je t'ai choqué en disant ça mais je n'ai pas su m'empêcher de te l'avouer. Angélica si tu savais comme…» dit-il en prenant le visage de la psychologue entre ses mains.

Et en un éclair, il l'embrassa. Cette dernière sursauta et voulut se retirer mais elle fonda en un rien de temps dans les bras de son patient. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Ils arrêtèrent leur baiser aussi vite qu'il est venu, ils se regardaient avec des yeux tendres, Angélica lui souriait et mis ses mains sur les cicatrices du détenu, celui-ci frissonna en sentant les douces mains de sa belle sur ses joues.

-« Tu n'es pas effrayée par mes cicatrices ? »

-« Non, bien au contraire. » dit-elle en l'embrassant

Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les tourtereaux sursautèrent et se remettent à la place de départ. C'était le garde qui venait voir si tout allait bien, Angélica lui dit que oui et qu'elle allait bientôt sortir. Le garde sortit et ferma la porte, lorsqu' elle se retourna son patient se trouvait déjà derrière elle. Il la saisit et la claqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec passion, puis il lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille.

-« Viens me voir ce soir, j' t' en prie ma belle fais le, j'ai tellement besoin de toi ! Je me sens bien en ta compagnie. »

Angélica accepta son invitation et sorti en trombe de la salle. Ce soir là, elle resta dans son bureau, elle faisait croire qu'elle voulait faire des heures supplémentaires. C'est vers 22h00 qu'elle se rendit chez son patient, à cette heure ci il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gardes. Mais elle faisait attention que personne ne la voyait se rendre dans la cellule son chéri. Grâce à son badge elle pu entrer facilement, il était là assis sur le bord du lit, il l'attendait avec impatience. Dès que la porte fut fermée, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Le détenu commença à enlever le haut de son costume de prisonnier, Angélica le regardait l'air étonné, pourtant elle savait ce qu'il allait se produire en se rendant dans sa cellule. Elle recula d'un pas hésitant tandis qu'il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la saisie par la taille.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu regrette d'être venue ? »

-« Euh…c'est que…je me sens effrayée par ce qui va se passer et en même temps j'en ai envie…c'est… »

-« Chhuuttt, ne dis plus rien. Laisse toi faire, je suis sur que tu vas aimer, je vois dans ton regard que tu me désire. »

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et l'attira sur le lit, il l'allongea sur le dos et se plaça sur elle. Entre deux baisers, Angélica réussis à placer quelques mots.

-« S'il te plait, dis moi comment tu t'appel ? »

-« Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? »

-« J'aimerai connaître l'identité de l'homme avec qui je me donne en ce moment. » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

-« Oui ! Je veux savoir comment s'appel l'homme que j'aime ! » dit-elle le regard pétillant

Il était surpris des dires d'Angélica, elle l'aimait ? Comment étais-ce possible ? Lui au visage si horrible était aimé par une ravissante et sublime femme. Il ne put ressentir la même chose en son égard et lui dévoila son identité.

-« Mon nom est Jack Napier et…moi aussi je t'aime Angélica. »

Angélica lui souriait et versa des larmes de joies, elle était aimée par son chéri de psychopathe. Ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour avec passion, tendresse et surtout les yeux remplis d'amour. Ils s'étaient unis pour la première fois de leur vie. Angélica c'était endormie aux côtés de son chéri, blotti l'un contre l'autre. C'est vers 2h00 du matin que Jack se réveilla, il regardait autour de lui et son regard se posa sur la blouse blanche d'Angélica avec le badge qui permettait d'accéder à toutes les portes. Il se releva, s'habilla en vitesse et pris le badge d'Angélica, puis se rendit auprès de sa belle et la réveilla. Quand Angélica vit que Jack possédait son badge, elle entra dans une colère noire.

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec mon badge ? Tu voulais t'enfuir c'est ça ! »

-« Oui ! Mais je ne partirai pas sans toi. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi ! »

-« Mais…mais…mais c'est de la folie ! Et puis, ou veux-tu qu'on aille ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, mais on trouvera bien ! Viens avec moi Angélica !»

Angélica était perdue, certes elle aimait Jack de tout son cœur mais l'enjeu était bien trop risqué. Et si il se faisait prendre ? Mais l'amour était plus fort que tout, Angélica accepta et repensa à l'appartement qu'elle avait loué avec Lionel, le loyer était encore payé pour deux mois.

-« Ecoute, on va aller à mon ancien appartement et je t'y cacherai. »

-« Tu accepte ? Oh mon bébé, si tu savais comme je suis content ! »

C'est avec subtilité tel des félins chassant la nuit qu'ils quittèrent l'asile sans un bruit. Comme prévu, ils allèrent à l'appartement. Angélica dut mentir à sa grand mère, elle lui avait raconté qu'elle et Lionel s'étaient remis ensemble, elle dut mentir aussi à son travail : elle inventa qu'elle était malade et que le médecin lui avait ordonné de rester chez elle pendant quinze jours, après on verra. Evidement, l'évasion de Jack faisait la une des journaux, Angélica était anxieuse par la situation, de plus ils devaient vivre dans la plus grande discrétion. Les semaines défilèrent malgré les journées longues et interminables. Les nuit étaient angoissantes pour Angélica, la peur de se faire prendre l'angoissait. Mais un jour, quelqu'un vint troubler cette tranquillité, c'était Lionel qui était revenu chercher ses dernières affaires, croyant l'appartement vide. Il fut très surpris de voir Angélica, quant à Jack il partis se cacher dans la salle de bain. Il regardait par la serrure de la porte Angélica et Lionel entrain de se disputer. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais Angélica lui barra le chemin. C'est avec force qu'il la poussa sur le côté et entra dans la pièce Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir l'homme qui était recherché dans toute la ville face à lui.

-« T-t-t-t, t'aurai pas du faire ça l'ami ! » dit Jack en sortant son couteau de sa poche

Il l' attrapa par le col et le balança par terre, voyant que Lionel essayait de se relever il se précipita sur lui et lui entailla le tendon juste au dessus du talon. Lionel ne savait plus se relever et le sang coula sur la moquette, il était à la merci de Jack et appela à l'aide. Angélica se releva aussitôt en voyant cette scène et se précipita sur son amant afin de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Mais Jack n'était plus lui même, comme si il était envahit par une autre personne et administra un coup de poing à Angélica. Elle s'effondra à moitié sonnée mais elle put néanmoins voir l'horrible scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Du sang coulait partout, des cris douloureux se faisaient entendre, Lionel était passé de l'autre côté de la barrière. Jack se releva, couvert de sang et fière de lui, il rigolait à en pleurer, il se comportait comme avant d'être interné à Arkham. Il se rendit auprès d'Angélica qui tremblait comme une feuille, elle ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-« T-t-t-t, pourquoi t'es venue me faire chier pendant ma créativité ? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le voir mourir ce sale con ? Aaahhh j'ai compris…t'as toujours des sentiments pour lui, C'EST CA ? »

-« Non…non tu te trompe ! Je voulais juste… » sanglota Angélica

-« Tu voulais juste te payer ma tête ! »

-« Non ! Mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer là ? C'est toi que j'aime, pas lui ! »

-« Il va falloir que je te punisse pour ce que tu as fais ! » dit-il avec un immense sourire

-« Mais arrête ! Jack réveille toi, tu n'es plus toi même ! Non, ne fais pas ça, j' t'en prie ! »

Mais il était trop tard, Jack la frappa de toutes ses forces. Angélica était à terre en se mettant en boule, les mains au dessus de sa tête et le suppliant d'arrêter. Mais Jack continuait de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit du sang sortir des narines et de la bouche d'Angélica, elle hurlait tellement ça lui faisait mal, elle le suppliait encore d'arrêter et pleura à chaude larmes. En quelques secondes, Jack se ressaisit et cessa ses coups, il se pencha sur la jeune femme, la prise dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Lui aussi sanglota à son tour, il avait eu peur de l'avoir tué.

-« J't' en prie Angélica, pardonne moi mon bébé, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ! Laisse moi…laisse moi t'amener à l'hôpital. »

-« Non…je ne veux pas d'hôpital ! »

-« Ok très bien, mais laisse moi te soigner. »

Il la soigna et la laissa dormir sur le lit. Le lendemain, Angélica ne lui adressait pas la parole, pourtant il faisait des efforts pour se racheter à ses yeux. Elle ne sait pourquoi mais, plus tard dans la journée elle lui laissa une deuxième chance, qui ne dura que deux jours. Après une dispute à propos de la manière de faire disparaître le cadavre de Lionel, Jack recommença à frapper Angélica. Comme d'habitude il n'était plus lui même et comme la première fois, après avoir battu Angélica, il se ressaisit et la prise dans ses bras. Il lui demanda de lui pardonner encore une fois, qu'il lui promettait qu'il allait changer, qu'il voulait que tout soit parfait pour eux deux. Le lendemain de cette dispute, Angélica lui demanda si il voulait quelque chose au supermarché.

-« Je vais faire des courses, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? »

-« Non…Angélica ?! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je suis désolé de ce qui c'est passé, pardonne moi ma chérie. Ca ne se reproduira plus ! Je te promet que tout ira mieux…je ne veux que ton bonheur ! »

Angélica lui fit un petit sourire en coin et sortit de l'appartement avec des lunettes de soleil au visage afin de cacher ses hématomes. Les heures défilaient et aucunes nouvelles d'Angélica. Jack s'impatientait, il tournait en rond dans l'appartement, de plus il ne pouvait sortir. Puis le soir arriva et toujours aucunes nouvelles, il sortit à ses risques et périls de l'appartement et se mit à la recherche de sa belle, mais en vain. Lorsqu'il retourna en direction de l'appartement, une patrouille de flics le reconnut et se mit à sa poursuite. Il aura fallu plus d'une heure avant que Jack soit attrapé. La nouvelle fit vite le tour de la ville grâce au journal parlé du soir. Angélica était entrain de regarder la télé à ce moment là, elle était dans un centre pour femmes battues. Elle avait le droit de garder l'anonymat, il valait mieux pour elle de ne pas dévoiler son identité, elle était soulagée que Jack soit arrêté. Deux mois passèrent, Angélica appris qu'elle était enceinte, mais de qui ? Qui était le père de cet enfant ? Lionel ? Jack ? Elle était envahie par cette question, elle n'en dormait plus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle appris que Jack c'était enfuis de l'asile et qu'il avait quitté la ville, qu'elle sortit enfin du centre et enceinte de trois mois. Son seul soutient était celui de sa grand-mère, elle l'avait contactée lors de son entrée au centre et lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Afin d'en finir avec cette torture, Angélica décida de faire un test de paternité prénatale. La nuit, elle retourna à l'appartement afin de trouver les deux éléments indispensables pour effectuer le test. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, qui était envahis pas les banderoles de la police, on pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de cadavre en putréfaction, elle en avait la nausée. D'abord, elle récupéra un morceau de la moquette encore tachée du sang de Lionel, puis elle récupéra un cheveux de Jack sur une brosse à cheveux dans la salle de bain. Elle reconnu ce cheveux, il était brun et légèrement ondulé, Angélica eut un haut le cœur et versa des larmes, comment a t-elle pu être aussi immature ? Comment a t-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'une ordure pareil ? Mais les sentiments étaient bien présents, elle l'aimait encore malgré ce qu'il lui a fait endurer, mais elle devait se protéger et protéger ce petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre. Le lendemain, elle se rendit à l'hôpital afin de faire le test de paternité. Lorsqu'elle sut l'identité du père, elle décida de quitter la ville et partit habiter en Californie. Malheureusement, elle eut des complications quinze jours avant son accouchement ce qui l'amena à rester à l'hôpital. Un jour, en se baladant dans les couloirs, elle rencontra un homme, Peter Baldwin, qui avait un cancer et se lia d'amitié avec lui…

Angélica sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine et familière venant de cette même pièce.

-« Arrête de rêvasser ! »

Angélica sursauta et se releva de son fauteuil tout en remettant la lettre dans son enveloppe et la cachant derrière son dos.

-« Comment es-tu entré ? »

-« Héhé je suis un pro, tu le sais ! »

-« Va t'en ! »

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu cache derrière ton dos ? » dit le Joker d'un air narquois

-« Rien ! Raisons professionnelles ! »

-« Tu mens très mal ma jolie ! Je le vois dans ton regard. »

En un éclair il se précipita sur elle, Angélica se rua sur son sac afin de prendre l'émetteur que Gordon lui avait confié, mais le Joker l'attrapa et le détruit d'un coup de pied sous son talon. Après une petite course poursuite dans le salon, le Joker attrapa Angélica par la taille, la fit tomber par terre et lui arracha la lettre des mains. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu le contenu.

-« Laboratoire Watson, centre d'analyse. Résultat des tests ADN en vue d'une recherche de paternité. Elément A et B : Négatif ; Elément A et C : Positif. »

Le Joker fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à Angélica.

-« C'EST QUOI CA ? »

-« RENDS LE MOI ! »

-« NE ME PRENDS SURTOUT PAS POUR UN CON ! QUI ETAIT L'ELEMENT C DE CETTE ANALYSE ? »

Angélica ne répondit pas, elle reculait de peur. Le Joker la prise par le cou et la claqua contre le mur tout en lui mettant son couteau à la gorge.

-« DIS MOI QUI ETAIT L'ELEMENT C ! » hurla le Joker

-« C'est…c'était un échantillon de tes cheveux ! »

-« TU ES ENTRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE… » dit-il en exerçant une pression sur la gorge d'Angélica.

-« OUI ! CHLOE EST TA FILLE ! » hurla Angélica


	13. Chapter 13

Le Joker lâcha de suite Angélica et se retourna tout en tirant ses cheveux verdâtre en arrière. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il était papa d'une mignonne petite fille. Il tournait en rond dans le salon, il éprouvait un sentiment de fierté, un peu de joie pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Mais en même temps, il était très en colère envers Angélica et son sourire s'estompa rien qu'en la regardant.

-« Comment m'as-tu caché une chose pareil ? J'avais le droit de connaître son existence ! Et ne me dit pas que tu ne savais pas me joindre, t'avais mon numéro de gsm ! »

-« Pour qu'elle soit toujours en cavale et qu'elle voit son père tuer des innocents ? Ou bien lui rendre visite derrière des barreaux de prison ? Ca jamais ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle soit en sécurité ! »

-« Mais j'avais le droit de savoir ! »

-« Pour que tu sois son modèle ? Bel exemple ! Regarde toi, tu n'es pas apte à élever un enfant ! »

-« De plus tu m'as fait passer pour mort ! »

-« Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai parlé à Chloé mais de Peter. C'était un homme que j'avais rencontré lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital. Il était très malade et en phase terminale, il n'avait aucune famille. J'ai voulu lui apporter un peu de soutien avant qu'il ne quitte ce monde. Et quand je lui ai présenté Chloé, j'ai eu cette vision : celle de le faire passer pour son père. D'ailleurs, il la considérait un peu comme sa propre fille. »

-« Bravoooo ! Beau discours Mère Térésa !, dit-il en applaudissant. JE SUIS SON SEUL PERE ET PAS L'AUTRE GUS SUR SON LIT D'HOPITAL ! T'es vraiment qu'une garce ! Tu as menti à ta propre fille ! »

-« Parce que toi tu es un exemple d'honnêteté peut être ? C'était pour son bien ! »

-« Et la vérité a enfin éclaté. Mais tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Tu vas aller lui dire toute la vérité ! » dit-il en s'approchant avec son couteau

Soudain, ils entendirent des petits pas venant des escaliers du premier étage, les pas étaient accompagnés de petits cris. Chloé avait tout entendu depuis leur dispute, elle c'était cachée afin de tout écouter. Le Joker rangea son couteau directement dans sa poche

-« CHLOE ! » s'exclama Angélica

Elle se précipita vers sa fille mais celle-ci la repoussa, Angélica était surprise de ces agissements et s'agenouilla à terre, regardant sa petite fille entrain de pleurer.

-« POURQUOI T'AS DIT CA ? » cria Chloé

-« Chloé, écoute moi… »

-« POURQUOI TU M'AS MENTI ? POURQUOI ?! »

-« Je n'avais pas le choix Chloé. Je l'ai fais pour ton bien ! Ecoute on va en parler sagement dans le salon, tu es d'accord ? »

-« NAN ! dit Chloé en repoussant une nouvelle fois sa mère, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! JE TE DETESTE ! »

La petite était en larme ainsi qu'Angélica, cette dernière ne pouvait plus s'approcher de sa fille. Elle était dévastée par les paroles de Chloé, elles qui ne s'étaient jamais disputées et qui avaient une relation fusionnelle Mère/Fille était à présent anéantie. Elle supplia Chloé de lui pardonner mais elle refusa. Le Joker, lui, savait très bien ce qu'Angélica ressentait en ce moment, il n'a rien de plus terrible pour une mère que d'entendre son enfant vous dire qu'il vous déteste. Bien qu'il jugea que c'était tout ce qu'Angélica méritait, il pris sa défense et parla à Chloé, après tout il était son père désormais ! Et il n'allait pas le prendre à la légère.

-« Chloé ! Calme toi et écoute la, c'est ta mère ne l'oublie pas ! »

-« TOI NE ME PARLE PAS ! »

-« Chloé je t'en prie ! » dit Angélica en voulant la reprendre dans ses bras.

Mais Chloé se dégagea et monta les escaliers comme une furie afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

-« LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, NI L'AUTRE FACE DE CLOWN ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR TOUT LES DEUX ! » dit-elle en claquant la porte de sa chambre et la ferma a clé.

Le Joker soupira tandis qu'Angélica pleura à chaude larmes, assise par terre.

-« Laissons la se calmer ! Peut être qu'elle finira par nous parler ! » dit le Joker

-« NOUS ? Mais il n'y a pas de nous ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas te ramener comme ça du jour au lendemain dans sa vie et accomplir ton rôle de père ? »

-« Hé ! A qui la faute si elle n'en a pas eu ! »

-« Va t'en ! Laisse moi régler ça toute seule ! »

-« Pas question, je reste ici ! Je suis peut-être un monstre mais je ne laisserai pas ma fille dans un moment pareil. Elle a perdu tous ses repaires et elle ne fera plus confiance en personne ! Je dois apprendre à la connaître et elle aussi doit apprendre à me connaître ! »

-« Te connaître ?! Elle sait déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur toi ! Son père est un grand criminel psychopathe qui tue des innocents et qui est recherché dans toute la ville ! Voilà ce qu'elle sait et il n'y a rien à savoir de plus ! »

-« Tu sais très bien que je peux être le contraire ! Tu le sais très bien même ! »

-« Ah oui ? Et quand est ce que tu le seras ? Entre deux crises de folies passagères ?! »

Le Joker se tu et grinça des dents, Angélica n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais si elle ne lui laisse pas une petite chance avec Chloé, comment le saurait-il ? Ils finissent par de ne plus se parler et le silence fit son apparition. Angélica tournait en rond dans le salon et après une longue attente, elle se précipita vers la chambre de sa fille.

-« J'vais aller voir si elle c'est calmée ! »

-« J'viens aussi ! »

-« NON TOI RESTE EN BAS ! »

-« T'AS PAS A ME DONNER D'ORDRE ! » hurla t-il en sortant son couteau.

-« Bon très bien, tu peux venir ! Mais range ce couteau, tu ne voudrais quand même pas montrer le mauvais exemple à ta fille, n'est ce pas ? » dit Angélica ironiquement.

Le Joker grinça, une nouvelle fois, des dents et rangea son couteau. Il aurait voulu l'étrangler mais se retint tandis qu'Angélica essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clé.

-« Chloé ! C'est maman, ouvre moi s'il te plait ! »

Mais aucunes réponses se fit entendre, Angélica insista plusieurs fois mais toujours rien.

-« CHLOE OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! » hurla Angélica

La panique se lisait sur le visage d'Angélica et sans se rendre compte elle se retourna sur le Joker, on aurait dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

-« C'est pas normale ! »

-« Attends, laisse moi faire ! »

Il pris de l'élan et fonça sur la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un fracas, la serrure avait explosé. Et là, à leur grande surprise, pas de traces de Chloé mais la fenêtre était grand ouverte.

-« OH NON ! ELLE C'EST ENFUIE ! » cria Angélica

Elle passa sa tête par la fenêtre et appela Chloé mais personne ne répondit. Angélica pleura et mis ses mains sur son visage.

-« Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ? Elle est seule dans des rues peu fréquentables et si…et si et si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal ? Même pire si… »

-« LA FERME ! ARRETE DE PARLER COMME CA ! » cria le Joker

-« Comment veux-tu que je ne me fasse pas de films ? Il n'y a que de la vermine dehors ! »

-« CELUI QUI TOUCHERA NE SERAIT-CE QU'A UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX, IL EST MORT ! ON NE TOUCHE PAS A MA FILLE ! » hurla t-il en sortant en courrant de la chambre.

Angélica avait du mal d'entendre ses paroles, elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui, du coup tout se bousculait dans sa tête, tout était entrain de se remettre en question.

-« Ma fille ? Il a l'air de prendre son rôle de père très au sérieux ! Et si il était sincère ? Et si il tenait vraiment à Chloé ? Et si il avait changé ? »

Elle regardait le jardin pour voir si Chloé revenait, mais toujours rien.

-« Bon, tu te ramène ou je dois te traîner par la peau du cou ? » dit le Joker

Il se tenait devant la porte, les clefs du 4x4 d'Angélica à la main. Elle compris qu'il voulait partir à sa recherche et lui répondit oui. Elle le suivi et montèrent tout les deux dans la voiture.

-« J'prends le volant ! » dit Le Joker

-« Mais tu conduis comme un perturbé ! »

-« Parce que tu es capable de prendre le volant dans ton état ? Et j' te signal que je me suis amélioré depuis ! »

Le 4x4 démarra et s'engouffra dans les rues de Gotham. Angélica n'était pas très a l'aise d'être en sa compagnie, pourtant autrefois ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Mais que soit, il fallait retrouver Chloé, elle était seule dans cette ville ténébreuse et qui sait à quel genre de danger elle était exposée.


	14. Chapter 14

Il était plus de minuit, à cette heure ci il n'y avait que la mauvaise graine qui traînait dans les rues. Ils fouillèrent tous les endroits possibles : jardin d'enfant, parc, immeubles abandonnés. Après plus d'une heure de recherches infructueuses, le Joker retourna à la villa afin de déposer Angélica.

-« Retourne à la maison au cas ou elle reviendrait, moi je continue les recherches ! »

-« Pas question ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser seul à rechercher Chloé tu te trompe ! »

-« Quoi ? T'as peur que je l'enlève ? »

-« T'as bien saisi ma pensée ! »

-« Je ne lui ferai rien ! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle rentre seine et sauve ! »

-« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Angélica qui dut se résoudre à le laisser faire.

-« Je vais faire passer le message à toutes mes connaissances et qu'ils ont intérêts à me prévenir si ils la voient, dans le cas contraire ils goûteront de mon couteau ! »

-« Et pourquoi je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner ? »

-« Se sera moins persuasif. Cela me fera passer pour un faible ! Et puis, je préfère qu'ils ne te voient pas, question de sécurité ! Au faite, tu as une photo de Chloé ? Se sera plus simple pour la description. »

-« Euh…oui. Tiens la voilà. »

Elle était perturbée par les paroles du Joker. Depuis quand pensait-il à sa sécurité ? Angélica rentra tandis que le Joker repris les recherches. Elle prépara un thermos de café car la nuit allait être longue. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que le Joker fut parti mais toujours aucunes nouvelles. Angélica s'allongea sur le canapé et regarda l'heure, il était 2h45 du matin. Son cœur battait à du cent à l'heure et malgré sa lutte contre la fatigue, elle s'assoupi quelques instants. Une demi heure après, elle fut réveillée par le bruit d'une voiture. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit les phares qui donnaient à travers la fenêtre. Directement, elle sortit en trombe de la villa et se précipita vers le 4x4.

-« Alors ? »

-« J'ai fais passer le message, j'ai continué encore à arpenter les rues mais rien. Il faut attendre maintenant, j'ai envoyé mes hommes à sa recherche. Dès qu'ils la verront, ils me passeront un coup de fil. »

Angélica rentra, en larme et mouchoirs à la main, suivie du Joker. Elle se rassit sur le canapé en se mettant en boule. Le Joker alla dans la cuisine, il avait senti la bonne odeur du café et pris deux tasses.

-« T'en veux un ? demanda t-il

-« Oui ! J'vais en avoir besoin ! »

-« Toujours noir et un sucre ? »

-« Euh…oui ! » dit Angélica surprise.

Le Joker se souvenait comment elle prenait son café. Décidément, il la surprenait de plus en plus.

-« Tiens ! »

-« Merci ! »

Elle but son café lentement tout en pensant à Chloé tandis que le Joker regardait son gsm toutes les cinq minutes. Cette attente n'en finissait pas.

-« J'vais aller me mettre sur la balancelle dans le jardin au cas ou elle passerai par là ! J'ai besoin d'air ! »

Elle pris un gros pull et alla dans le jardin. Le Joker repris le 4x4 et refit un tour dans la ville mais revint une demi heure après, sans succès. Il rejoignit Angélica qui grelottait tellement elle avait froid.

-« Rentre, tu vas attraper la crève ! »

-« NON ! Je reste ici au cas ou ! »

Le Joker ne dit rien et alla chercher une grosse couverture qu'il tendit à Angélica.

-« T'es pas obligé de faire ça ! J'arriverai à m'occuper de moi même ! »

-« Mais oui bien sur, si tu te serais écoutée tu serais transformée en glaçon ! »

-« Et je dois te remercier ? »

-« Arrête de me parler sur ce ton compris ?! » s'énerva le Joker

-« C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI ON EN EST LA ! SI TU TE SERAIS ABSTENU D' ASSOUVIR TA CURIOSITE ON EN SERAIT PAS LA ! »

-« MA FAUTE ? C'EST TOI QUI A MENTI DANS L'HISTOIRE ! »

-« ET POURQUOI A TON AVIS ? JAMAIS JE NE POURRAIS OUBLIER COMMENT TU M'AS TRAITEE ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS CA POUR CHLOE ! »

-« Tu sais bien ce que j'ai éprouvé pour toi ! Et tu avoueras que tu ne peux pas le nier ! »

Puis plus personnes ne parla, Angélica soupira et se remis à penser à son passé. Dans le temps, elle se sentait si bien en sa compagnie, ils avaient beaucoup de beaux moments jusqu'à ce jour ou il l'avait battu. Pourquoi ? Elle pris son courage à deux mains et posa la question au Joker.

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as traité de cette façon ? » demanda Angélica les larmes aux yeux.

-« J'en sais rien, Angel. » soupira le Joker

-« Quoi ? Comment m'as-tu appelé ? » s'étrangla Angélica

-« Pardon, c'est parti tout seul ! »

Angel était le surnom que le Joker lui donnait quand ils étaient ensemble. Pour lui, Angel c'était son petit ange adoré.

-« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ce surnom ! »

-« Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal ! »

Angélica avait du mal à le comprendre, pourtant pour une psychologue cela devrait être facile mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à le cerner. Elle voulut lui poser d'autres questions mais le Joker fit mine de téléphoner à ses hommes afin d'avoir des nouvelles sur les recherches. Quelques minutes après, il revint auprès d'Angélica qui avait abandonné l'idée de parler de leur passé.

-« Oh Chloé ! Mais ou es-tu ? » sanglota Angélica

-« T'en fais pas, on va la retrouver. »

Angélica commençait à piquer du nez, elle était mal mise sur la balancelle et la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus présente. Elle gigotait dans tout les sens afin de trouver une bonne position. Sans dire un mot, le Joker passa un bras derrière elle et l'invita à mettre sa tête sur son épaule. Elle hésita un moment mais finit par accepter l'invitation, elle était trop fatiguée. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Le Joker aussi s'endormit quelques minutes après, avec son Angel dans ses bras. C'est au petit matin qu'ils se réveillèrent, il était 5h00 et les rayons du soleil faisaient doucement son apparition. Angélica ouvrit les yeux doucement mais se redressa aussi vite quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait le Joker fermement dans ses bras. Ils rentrèrent dans la villa, le Joker repris une tasse de café tandis qu'Angélica pris une photo de Chloé. Elle la caressa délicatement avec le bout de ses doigts et craqua. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, ses jambes ne la supportaient plus.

-« CHLOE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! REVIENS A LA MAISON ! » hurla t-elle

Le Joker l'aida à se relever, elle s'appuya sur lui tellement elle était faible. Elle du mettre ses bras autour de son cou afin de prendre appuis.

-« Reprends toi Angélica ! C'est pas le moment de craquer ! »

-« Elle me manque terriblement ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar ! »

Angélica sanglota dans les bras du psychopathe, la tête sur son épaule. Tout doucement, il mis ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Les pleures d'Angélica n'arrêtaient pas, son cœur de mère était brisé. Tous les réconforts du monde n'allaient pas atténués sa peine. Le Joker eut une idée afin de la calmer, mais cette idée était risquée. Doucement, il dégagea la tête d'Angélica de son épaule, mis ses mains sur le visage de la belle psychologue et la regarda. Angélica leva les yeux et croisa le regard du Joker. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa très doucement tout en frottant les larmes de la belle du bout de son pouce. Angélica était surprise mais se laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Elle était envoûtée par ce baiser, un baiser qu'elle avait presque oublié mais elle était influençable. Elle n'arrêta point de l'embrasser et, d'elle même, l'approfondi en passant ses mains dans la masse de cheveux du Joker qui haussa les sourcils, lui même était surpris.


	15. Chapter 15

Angélica ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Sa fille avait disparue et elle, elle était entrain d'embrasser un homme qu'elle détestait et qu'elle avait aimé autre fois. Angélica était entrain de fondre dans les bras de son ancien amant mais c'est en revoyant l'image de Chloé dans sa tête qu'elle arrêta le baiser. Elle mis ses mains sur les épaules du Joker et s'écarta de lui.

-« Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Elle se rendit près des escaliers afin de rejoindre sa chambre en toute hâte.

-« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? » demanda le Joker en la retenant par le bras

-« Il y a que je suis une idiote voilà tout ! Ma fille a disparue et moi je me jete dans tes bras ! Je suis vraiment une conne ! »

-« Tu avais juste besoin de réconfort et tu t'es tournée vers moi, c'est aussi simple que ça ! »

-« Mais c'est toi qui m'a embrassé, par l'inverse ! »

-« Oui je sais, mais après tu n'as pas hésité à prendre les devants ! » dit-il en prenant le menton d'Angélica

-« Arrête, s'il te plait ! » dit-elle en détournant la tête sur le côté

Son regard se posa sur la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait au premier étage.

-« J'vais aller prendre une douche, j'en ai grandement besoin ! »

Elle se précipita vers sa chambre afin de prendre des affaires et fila directe dans la salle de bain. Le Joker lui fouilla dans des penderies, il essayait de trouver des vêtements de civiles. Après quelques fouilles, il trouva un jeans et un t-shirt noir, cela allait faire l'affaire, il écris aussi son numéro de gsm sur un bout de papier qu'il déposa sur la table du salon tandis qu'Angélica tournait en rond dans la salle de bain.

-« Mais pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire ? Et pourquoi j'ai approfondit ce baiser ? IDIOTE !»

Elle retira ses vêtements et se retrouva en sous vêtements tout en se lamentant sur son sort.

-« Je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de flirter avec ce clown alors que ma fille a disparue ! Je suis vraiment une mauvaise mère ! »

-« Mais non tu ne l'es pas ! » dit le Joker

Sans s'en rendre compte, Angélica avait laissé la porte de la salle de bain entre ouverte. Le Joker entra avec ses vêtements à bout de bras et referma la porte. Angélica eut le réflexe de mettre ses bras autour d'elle afin de cacher sa légère nudité.

-« Ca sert à rien de te cacher, je te connais par cœur Angel ! »

-« Sors d'ici ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais avec ses vêtements ? »

-« Ils vont me servir pour cet après midi, lorsque je partirais d'ici. Au moins avec ça, je passerai incognito ! »

-« Tu vas partir ? » demanda Angélica surprise

-« Oui j'ai du boulot qui m'attend dans Gotham, la terre ne tourne pas uniquement autour de toi ! »

-« Et pour Chloé ? »

-« Je te téléphonerai si j'ai du nouveau, d'ailleurs je t'ai laissé mon numéro sur un bout de papier sur la table du salon…enfin j'espère qu'elle sera rentrée d'ici là !»

-« Je ne fais que ça, espérer ! » dit Angélica en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire

Angélica sanglota et trembla de nervosité. Le Joker déposa les vêtements sur la commode ou se trouvait le lavabo et alla près de la psychologue. Il s'agenouilla devant elle afin d'être à son hauteur et lui caressa le visage. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il lui pris les mains. Elles étaient comme il les avaient toujours connues autrefois : douces et fines à la fois. Il joua avec les mains d'Angélica comme par le passé, il caressa la paume des mains de la belle psychologue avec douceur, puis croisa les doigts avec les siens et recommença plusieurs fois le même manège.

-« Arrête ça ! » dit Angélica en larme

-« De quoi ? »

-« Ce que tu fais avec mes mains ! »

-« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes plus ? »

-« Si…enfin non…arrff c'est du passé tout ça ! »

-« En es-tu si sur ? »

Il s'approcha des lèvres d'Angélica et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette dernière sursauta, elle était nerveuse et gênée par cette situation, elle en avait même honte et détourna la tête sur le côté.

-« Arrête, je t'en supplie, arrête de me torturer ! »

-« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas une torture mais… »

-« Mais quoi ? »

-« Tu es toujours amoureuse de moi, je le sais ! Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que c'est faux. »

-« Non…»

-« Angel…regarde moi. »

Angélica était encore étrangement attirée par lui, elle n'eut pas le choix que de se retourner et de le regarder comme il lui avait demandé. Le regard de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé autrefois avait changé avec tout ce noir autour de ses yeux, mais elle reconnu la couleur brune des yeux de Jack. En un rien de temps, le regard d'Angélica changea, la haine avait fait place à l'amour. Le Joker avait raison, elle avait encore des sentiments en son égard, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois des lèvres d'Angélica qui le devança. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du Joker et l'embrassa. Elle déboutonna la chemise du psychopathe et caressa son torse. Le Joker frissonna en sentant les douces mains d'Angélica sur lui, il désagrafa le soutiens gorge de la belle et le balança dans un coin de la salle de bain. Angélica se leva et attira le Joker vers la douche avec un regard et un sourire malicieux. Le Joker s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de retirer le restant de ses vêtements. Angélica retira sa petite culotte et se rendit dans la douche pour ouvrir les robinets et ainsi laisser échapper l'eau chaude. Elle sentit deux bras entrain de l'enlacer par la taille, le Joker l'avait vite rejoint et la fit se retourner afin de s'emparer des ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent avec sauvagerie et surtout avec passion, cette passion qui était tout aussi brûlante que l'eau qui coulait tout le long de leur corps. L'eau coula aussi sur le visage du Joker, faisant disparaître presque tout son maquillage, il ne restait plus qu'un peu de noir autour de ses yeux. Angélica plaça ses mains sur le visage cicatrisé du Joker, elle sentit que sa peau était plus douce, son maquillage avait complètement disparu. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé il y a cinq ans. Le visage à l'apparence d'un clown démoniaque avait laissé place à un visage d'un ange mutilé. C'est avec des yeux remplis d'émotion qu'elle le regarda, elle caressa son visage, ses cicatrice et ses lèvres avec une extrême douceur. Elle n'était nullement effrayée par les cicatrices, au contraire elle trouvait que ça lui faisait un certain charme. Le Joker la laissa faire, il aimait sentir les caresses d'Angélica sur son visage. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et versa quelques larmes.

-« Jack… » dit-elle tendrement

Jack ne disait rien, il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et embrassa de nouveau Angélica avec plus de sauvagerie. Il la souleva, plaça les jolies jambes de la belle autour de ses hanches et la calla contre le mur de la douche afin qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber. Tout en la pénétrant, il l'embrassa dans le cou, il lui fit plusieurs suçons. Angélica frémissait et gémissait de plaisir, il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle adorait ses bisous chaud et humide dans le cou. Il accélérait ses vas et viens puis les ralentissait tout en embrassant son Angel qui à son tour lécha les douces lèvres de son amant. Jack poussa des petits gémissements lorsqu'elle lui mordit sa lèvre inférieur, cela l'excitait encore plus et accéléra la cadence. Angélica se serrait encore plus fort contre lui, elle gémissait de plaisir, un plaisir qu'elle avait enfuit au plus profond d'elle même depuis cinq ans. Elle serra plus fort ses bras autour du cou de son chéri de psychopathe, elle le sentait se durcir en elle comme jamais. La passion et le désir des deux amants étaient tellement ardent que l'orgasme arriva en un rien de temps. Angélica dégagea ses jambes de la taille de Jack et se blottit contre lui, ils étaient encore tout tremblant tout les deux. Jack la serra fort dans ses bras, comme si il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Après plusieurs années de séparations, les deux amant s'étaient unis à nouveau.

-« Tu m'as manqué ! » dit Angélica

-« Toi aussi ! » dit Jack


	16. Chapter 16

Après avoir pris une douche tout les deux, Angélica se vêtit d'un jeans et d'un top rose. Jack lui, pris les vêtements qu'il avait trouvé et s'habilla à son tour. Puis il entendit des pleures, il vit Angélica entrain de pleurer devant son miroir. Même si elle venait de passer un agréable moment, Chloé était sans cesse dans son esprit. Il alla près d'elle et l'enlaça, tout en lui donnant un bisou dans le cou il lui parla.

-« Chhuutt, calme toi. On va sûrement bientôt avoir de ses nouvelles. »

-« C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Une petite fille se baladant toute seule dans les rues de la ville, tout adulte censé et responsable l'aurait déjà reconduite au commissariat le plus proche afin qu'elle soit en sécurité ! » dit-elle en claquant sa main sur l'une des armoires.

-« En tout cas, si elle a hérité de mon intelligence, et si j'aurai voulu faire une fugue ou faire croire à une fugue à son âge, j'aurai choisi…la…meilleure…des…cachettes. » dit-il en ayant un déclic dans la tête

-« Bon sang, mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! » s'exclama t-il

-« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! »

-« Viens, suis moi ! »

Angélica suivit Jack qui se précipita dans la chambre de Chloé et ferma la fenêtre de la chambre.

-« Tiens, tiens, tiens, il me semble qu'il y a une petite fille dans cette pièce ! » dit-il à voix haute

-« Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Euh non…j'ai rien dit ! » dit Angélica

-« Chhuuutt » dit Jack en lui faisant un clin d'œil et recommença à parler à voix haute.

-« Voyons, serait-elle cacher la dessous ?! Ah non, elle n'est pas là, dit en regardant sous le lit. Alors, ou te cache tu ? Serais-tu cachée la dedans ? » dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la penderie

En effet, il y avait une petite tête bonde qui s'y trouvait. Chloé se releva et sortit de sa cachette. Angélica accouru afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

-« CHLOE ! Oh merci mon dieu de me l'avoir ramenée ! »

-« Mais je ne suis jamais partie maman ! »

-« QUOI ? » s'exclama Angélica

-« Elle a fait semblant ! » dit Jack

-« Ouai ! » dit Chloé d'un air ravi

-« Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Ne recommence jamais ça Chloé, tu m'entends ?! Jamais plus ! »

-« Oui, mais au moins ça a marché ! »

-« Qu'est ce qui a marché ? » demanda Angélica toute surprise

-« Ben papa et toi, vous vous êtes réconciliés ! »

Angélica faillit tomber à la renverse, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne venait de se faire manipulée et menée par le bout du nez par sa propre fille.

-« J'confirme, c'est bien ma fille ! » dit Jack en ricanant.

-« C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour ! Ce qu'elle a fait est très mal ! »

-« Maman ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai dis hier, tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'on forme une famille. Je t'aime maman ! » dit Chloé en se jetant des les bras de sa mère.

Angélica ne put empêcher les larmes, sa fille l'aimait toujours autant qu'avant. Un bonheur refit surface dans le cœur d'Angélica. Après plusieurs minutes de câlinerie, l'estomac de Chloé se faisait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-« J'ai faim. » dit Chloé

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ? »

-« Des crêpes ! »

-« D'accord, allons-y pour les crêpes »

-« Maman ? »

-« Oui ma chérie ? »

-« Est ce que papa peut rester manger avec nous ? »

-« Et bien c'est à ton père de décider, si il n'est pas trop occupé…» dit-elle en regardant Jack

-« Euh...je…euh »

-« Dis oui s' te plaît ! » dit Chloé

-« Euh…d'accord. Après tout les affaires m'attendent que dans l'après midi. »

-« Choueeeeettteeeeee ! » hurla Chloé en descendant les escaliers

Angélica se retourna sur Jack et lui souri. Elle parti rejoindre Chloé dans la cuisine qui avait déjà retiré les plats des armoires et la farine. Jack restait en retrait et les observait du haut des escaliers, il avait une très belle vue sur la cuisine. En voyant Angélica et Chloé entrain de rire de bon cœur, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'aurait été une vie de famille si il aurait été au courrant de l'existence de Chloé, il se posait la question si c'était encore possible. Même si il n'était que papa depuis hier soir, il s'inquiétait déjà de l'avenir de sa petite fille. Il réussit même, au fond de lui, à pardonner à Angélica. Si elle avait fait ça, c'était avant tout pour la sécurité de Chloé. Et puis comment auraient il vécus tout les trois entre les fuites, les poursuites et le faite de vivre toujours avec la peur de se faire arrêter ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, on aurait dit qu'il était entrain de changer. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Chloé lui demanda si il pouvait lui donner un coup de main pour faire sauter les crêpes. Jack accepta et se mis derrière Chloé. Ils avaient tout les deux leur mains sur le manche de la poêle et ils firent sauter les crêpes comme des pros. Angélica affichait un joli sourire à les voir tout les deux, c'était plutôt une situation marrante pour un psychopathe et génie du crime il avait l'air d'être un homme normal, sein d'esprit et protecteur envers sa fille. Les crêpes étant cuites, tout le monde pouvaient passer à table. Angélica pris une crêpe au sucre, Chloé à la confiture de fraise et Jack au Nutella. Chloé ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son père entrain de mâcher sa crêpe, il mâchouillait d'une drôle de façon à cause de ses cicatrices. Angélica rigola à son tour en voyant sa petite fille rire comme une sotte.

-« Et ça vous fais rire ? » dit Jack sur un ton sérieux

Angélica et Chloé arrêtèrent aussitôt de se moquer, elles avaient peur de l'avoir contrarié.

-« Ah ah ah, vous auriez du voir vos têtes ! Dommage que je n'ai pas un appareil photo ! » ricana Jack

Angélica et Chloé étaient rassurées, il ne l'avait pas mal pris. Après avoir mangé, Chloé s'installa dans le divan et regarda le dvd de Mary Poppins. Jack alla s'asseoir auprès de sa petite fille et la prise dans ses bras. Lors du passage de GARDEZ LE RYTHME, Jack ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire.

-« Pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda Chloé

-« Tu ne me croiras peut être pas, mais lorsque j'avais dix neuf ans, j'étais dans une troupe de théâtre et une année on a décidé de monter la comédie musicale Mary Poppins, bon certes les décors n'étaient gigantesques mais on c'était débrouillé pour la faire. Et moi j'avais le rôle de Bert, le ramoneur. Je te dis dans quel état j'étais après avoir dansé. J'étais sur les rotules ! Mais bon on a eu beaucoup de fous rire avec la troupe, c'était super sympa ! »

-« Tu nous montre ? » demanda Chloé

-« Ggrmmbll j'aurai du me taire sur ce coup là ! »

-« S'il te plaiiiiiit » dit Chloé avec un grand sourire

-« Bon d'accord ! »

Jack écarta le plus possible les fauteuils afin de faire place dans le salon, il fit quelques gestes d'échauffements en vitesse. Angélica rejoins Chloé, qui remis la musique du film, afin de ne pas manquer ça et s'installa à côté d'elle. Décidément, Jack n'avait pas perdu la main, on aurait dit que ses jambes allaient décoller du sol. Chloé et Angélica applaudissent comme deux spectatrices au théâtre. Et tout comme Bert dans le film qui alla chercher Mary Poppins, Jack alla chercher Angélica et la fit danser avec lui. Chloé était heureuse de les voir ensemble entrain de faire les fous, d'ailleurs elle ne perdit pas une seconde et alla les rejoindre. Après avoir bien rigolé, Jack reçu un coup de téléphone. C'était un de ses hommes qui lui demandait ou il était, Jack en avait presque oublié la mission de cette après midi. Il raccrocha et grinça des dents.

-« J'dois y aller ! »

-« Viens tu sortiras par la porte de derrière, y a pas grand monde qui passe par là. » dit Angélica

Jack dit au revoir à sa fille et lui promis qu'il repasserait ce soir pour passer du temps avec elle. Angélica regarda autour d'elle, personne dans les environs. Jack mis une casquette sur sa tête et l'enfonça jusqu'à ses oreilles. Avant de partir il embrassa Angélica qui lui rendit son baiser. Arrivé à son repaire, ses complices étaient surpris de le voir arriver sans maquillage mais ne firent pas la remarque pour autant, ils ne se mêlaient jamais des affaires de leur patron. Dans sa chambre, Jack remit son pantalon mauve ainsi que sa chemise bleu et son affreux gilet vert. En se rendant près de la table ou il mettait ses pots de maquillage, il pris celui de couleur blanc et fronça les sourcils. Il se regarda dans le miroir, il avait l'impression qu'il était entrain de changer, il était entrain de venir un autre homme et ce depuis hier soir. Il déposa avec agressivité son maquillage et se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Soudain et sans crier gare, un visage familier se plaça à côté de lui, il reconnu très bien ce visage, certes c'était son visage mais transformé en clown démoniaque. Il sursauta et se retourna, personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Puis un rire se fit entendre, un rire à vous glacer le sang. Il résonnait partout dans la pièce. Lorsque Jack se retourna une nouvelle fois sur le miroir, le Joker était là, debout derrière lui. Jack se frappa plusieurs fois le front et cligna des yeux.

-« T'auras beau te claquer la tête dans le mur, je serai toujours là ! » dit le Joker

-« Casse toi ! T'es que le fruit de mon imagination ! » dit Jack en se tournant vers son lit

-« C'est ce que tu crois ! » dit le Joker allongé sur le lit de Jack

-« Mais ! Comment…tu… »

-« Je te l'ai dit, je fais partis de toi ! D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber depuis hier soir…ah oui c'est vrai ! C'est à cause de cette garce d'Angélica et ta bâtarde de fille ! »

-« Ne parle pas comme ça de ma fille ! »

-« Nan ! Rectifications, c'est notre fille. Tu vois pas qu'elles essayent de nous séparer toutes les deux ? De plus je te fais remarquer qu'elle c'est moquée de toi en ne te disant pas la vérité ! Et maintenant te voilà entrain de te comporter comme un con avec cette gamine ! Mais je suis sur que ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement. »

-« Si je veux passer du temps avec elle, ça me regarde ! »

-« Ca me regarde aussi ! »

Le Joker commença à tourner autour de Jack tout en lui parlant dans le creux de l'oreille.

-« Tu imagine que l'on peut avoir cette ville pour nous tous seul ? La corruption, le chaos, la destruction, on peut tout avoir et tous serons à notre merci ! »

Jack ferma les yeux, il était envahit par un étrange phénomène inexplicable. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, son regard était remplis de haine, dans sa tête des projets noirs et tout aussi horribles les uns que les autres cogitaient dans sa tête.

-« Bien, je vois que l'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes ! Tu es prêt ? » demanda le Joker

-« Oui ! Il est temps que l'agent du chaos refasse son entrée ! »

Le Joker disparaissait comme il est venu, Jack se maquilla en tout hâte et rejoignis ses hommes. Entre temps, Angélica reçu un appel de son notaire.

-« Bonjour mademoiselle Robinson, je voulais vous prévenir que tout était terminé à propos de l'héritage de votre grand mère, tout est en ordre et vous n'aurez plus aucuns soucis à vous faire. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous en Californie. »

Angélica était soulagée que tout était terminé, elle pouvait désormais retourner à sa petite vie paisible en Californie et retrouver sa maison située en bord de mer. Mais une ombre apparaissait au tableau : Jack. Comment lui annoncer cette nouvelle ? Quelle décision fallait-il prendre ? Chloé avait sa vie là bas, Gotham ne lui apporterait rien de bon, cette ville ou tout était chaotique.


	17. Chapter 17

Le Joker descendit les escaliers et alla auprès de ses hommes. Tous attendait les informations du journal parlé.

-« Alors, est ce que ce Coleman Reeze va bientôt passer à la télévision ? »

-« Oui patron, le journaliste vient justement de dire qu'un avocat d'un célèbre cabinet de consultant va nous révéler la véritable identité de Batman. En tout cas grâce à nos complices, on sait à l'avance ce qui va se passer au journal ! » dit-il en ricanant

-« Que veux tu mon petit, l'argent rend les gens aveugle dans cette ville. Bien ! Attendons les informations alors, et puis on frappera !»

Le Joker avait de nombreux complices dans son entourage, même ceux qui ne voulaient pas à faire à lui étaient à sa merci, tout simplement en les payant avec de l'agent contant. La corruption était très facile à Gotham, avec tous ces citoyens qui avaient du mal à joindre les deux bouts à la fin du moi il était facile de leur tirer des informations rien qu'en agitant un paquet de fric sous leur nez. Comme de juste, Coleman Reeze passa au journal parlé afin de dévoiler l'identité de Batman. Le journaliste commença les présentations et souhaita un prompt rétablissement au procureur Harvey Dent qui était hospitalisé due à l'explosion dont il a été victime.

-« Bien ! Les enfants, c'est le moment d'intervenir ! » dit le Joker en prenant son gsm.

Il téléphona au standard du journal et passa en directe à la télé afin que tous les habitants puisse entendre ses menaces.

-« Qui êtes vous ? » demande le journaliste

-« J'ai eu une vision, celle d'un monde sans Batman ! Les voyous de la pègre grappillaient de la menue monnaie et la police essayait de les boucler quartiers par quartiers, j'ai trouvé ça d'un ennuiiiii mortel. Ca m'a fait changer d'avis, hors de question de Monsieur Reeze gâche la fête, mais pourquoi serais-je le seul à m'éclater ? Laissons une chance à quelqu'un d'autre, si Coleman Reeze n'est pas mort dans soixante minutes, je fais exploser un hôpital ! »

Le Joker raccrocha et remis son gsm dans la poche de son manteau, en le remettant il sentit comme un bout de papier à l'intérieur, il le pris et vis que c'était la photo de Chloé qu'Angélica lui avait donné pour les recherches. Il la regarda longuement et caressa la photo avec des yeux peinés. Mais il se secoua la tête et se gifla mentalement afin de reprendre ses esprits et se précipita dans le fourgon qui l'emmena à l'hôpital du Gotham Général. Pendant ce temps, Gordon envoya toutes ses équipes afin de venir en aide aux patients et au personnel de l'hôpital. L'évacuation des malades allaient dans tous les sens, la panique avait gagné les gens et le chaos régna en maître. Un des policiers fit une place dans un bus afin d'y placer Harvey Dent qui était toujours somnolant sur son lit d'hôpital. N'ayant pas de nouvelles de son co-équipiers qui était resté près du procureur, il couru en direction de l'hôpital. Arrivé dans le couloir, il entra dans la chambre de Harvey Dent et découvrit une infirmière. Cette dernière se retourna et tira sur le pauvre policier avec un silencieux. Cette infirmière n'était autre que le Joker, déguisé. Il releva le dossier du lit de Harvey qui se réveilla en un rien de temps lorsqu'il vit la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

-« Salut ! » dit le Joker en lui adressant son plus beau sourire

Il enleva sa perruque et remis ses cheveux en ordre, enfin plutôt dans le désordre. Désordre…un mot qui convient très bien pour le Joker.

-« Ecoute, je ne voudrais pas qu'on reste en mauvais terme tout les deux Harvey. Quand toi et euh…Ra… »

-« RACHEL ! » hurla Harvey

-« Rachel étiez retenus prisonniers, je croupissais chez Gordon dans une cage. J'n' ai pas actionné le détonateur ! »

-« C'était ton plan, tes hommes ! »

-« Tu me crois du genre à avoir un plan, moi ?! Tu sais ce que je suis ? Un chien qui court après les voitures, aucune idées de ce que je ferai si j'en attrapai une ! Tu vois j'agis sans penser. La pègre à son plan, les flics ont leur plan, Gordon à son plan lui aussi. Tu comprends ? Se sont des comploteurs, des comploteurs qui cherchent à contrôler leur petit monde. Je ne suis pas un comploteur, je veux juste leur montrer à quel point il est pitoyable, en fin de compte de vouloir contrôler les choses. Alors si je te dis que je n'avais rien contre toi et ta petite amie, tu peux me croire sur parole. »

Le Joker détacha les poignets de Harvey qui était relié à son lit d'hôpital.

-« Se sont les comploteurs qui t'ont mis dans cet état ! Toi aussi tu as été un comploteur, tu as échafaudé un plan et ça ne t'a pas réussi hein ? »

Les mains libres, Harvey essaya d'attraper le Joker par le col mais celui-ci le contra et lui immobilisa les mains.

-« A ce jeu j'ai pas mon pareil, ton gentil petit plan je l'ai retourné contre son concepteur. Regarde ce que j'ai fais à cette ville avec deux ou trois bidons d'essences et quelques munitions. Tu sais ce que j'ai remarqué ? Personne ne panique quand tout se déroule selon le plan et ceci même si le plan est affreux. Si demain soir je dis à la presse que un brigand va se faire descendre ou qu'un fourgon chargé de soldats va se faire exploser, personne ne panique ! Parce que tout ça, ça fait partie du plan. Mais si je dis qu'un malheureux petit maire va mourir, alors la tout le monde s'affole ! »

Le Joker sortit un revolver de sa poche et le plaça dans les mains de Harvey.

-« Entrouvre la porte à l'anarchie, bouscule l'ordre établis et très vite le chaos le plus total règne ! Et moi j'annonce le chaos ! Et tu sais ce qu'il a pour lui le chaos ? Il est impartial ! » dit le Joker en posant le bout du revolver sur son front.

Harvey regarda sa pièce et la montra au Joker.

-« Tu reste en vie….tu meurs… » dit-il en jouant à pile ou face.

-« Voilà qui est mieux ! » dit le Joker satisfait.

Harvey lança sa pièce et cette dernière retomba sur le côté pile. Le Joker eut la vie sauf. Il sortit de la chambre de Harvey et pris un peu de savon désinfectant tout en léchant la lèvre inférieur. Il sortit un petit émetteur de sa poche et appuya sur le bouton. Des explosions se firent entendre dans tout le bâtiment, les couloirs explosaient, les portes s'arrachaient et les vitres éclataient en milles morceaux. Le Joker sortit de l'hôpital, des journalistes filmaient la scène mais ils firent vite demi tour en voyant arriver le Joker et l'explosion qui se déroulait derrière lui et rentrèrent dans le bus. Le Joker avança l'air triomphant et s'arrêta aussi vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le bâtiment n'avait pas explosé. Il appuya a répétition sur le bouton de son détonateur. Soudain, une plus forte explosion se fit entendre, le bâtiment était entrain de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. S'en était finit de l'hôpital du Gotham Général, tout ce qui restait n'était que des ruines. Le Joker monta dans le bus et rejoignis les otages ainsi que ses complices. Arrivés dans leur repaire, le Joker dit à ses hommes de mettre les otages en lieu sur afin que la police ne le retrouve pas, pour l'instant il ne savait pas encore quel sort allait-il leur réserver. Il se changea de nouveau et remis son costume violet. Sous la demande du Joker, un de ses complices le conduit chez Angélica. Il le déposa une rue plus loin et courut jusqu'à la porte du jardin. Il entra sans frapper et ferma aussitôt la porte. Angélica et Chloé sursautèrent en entendant le claquement de porte et en le voyant entrer sous cette apparence.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe dans ta tête ? Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fais à ces gens dans cet hôpital ? » s'exclama Angélica

-« LA FERME ! J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Je suis là pour ma fille. Et t'a pas intérêt d'appeler qui que se soit ! » dit le Joker en regardant Angélica.

Il s'approcha de Chloé, la prise dans ses bras et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux

-« Alors comment va ma petite Chloé ? » demanda t-il

-« Ca va. » dit Chloé timidement

-« Quoi ? T'es pas contente de me voir ? T'as qu'à me le dire si tu veux que je parte ! » dit-il sur un ton agressif

Chloé avait du mal à reconnaître le papa avec qui elle avait passé l'après midi. Pour la première fois, elle se rend compte que ce Joker était dangereux et qu'il fallait s'en méfier.

-« Jack arrête ! Je crois que tu lui fais peur dans cet accoutrement ! »

-« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » cria t-il en déposant Chloé sur le divan

Il pris Angélica par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin à part.

-« Qu'est ce qu'elle a la gamine ? Elle ne veut plus me voir ? »

-« Mets toi un peu à sa place, elle vient de passer l'après midi avec son père puis elle voit en directe à la télé ce même père entrain de menacer les habitant et de faire exploser un hôpital ! »

-« Han Han ! Rectification c'est avec Jack qu'elle a passé son après midi, pas avec moi ! »

-« Mais tu t'entends parler ? T'es vraiment fou à lié ! »

-« OUAI J'LE SUIS ET ALORS ? » hurla t-il

Angélica sursauta, elle le regardait d'un air craintif tandis que Chloé mis ses mains sur ses oreilles afin de ne plus entendre les cris qui venaient de l'autre pièce. Le Joker pris Angélica par ses épaules et la claqua contre le mur, leurs respirations s'accéléraient.

-« Tu regrette vraiment d'avoir passé cette après midi avec Chloé ? Tu ne veux pas faire un effort pour ta petite fille ? » sanglota Angélica

Le Joker serrait de plus en plus fort les épaules d'Angélica qui cria de douleur, il serra sa mâchoire et ferma les yeux. Angélica vit quelque chose couler le long des joues du Joker, quelque chose de fins et d'humide. Tout doucement, elle mis une de ses mains sur sa joue et essuya les fines larmes du Joker qui ouvrit aussitôt ses yeux. Angélica remarqua que son regard avait changé en quelques instants.

-« Ex…excuse moi, je…je ne voulais pas dire tout ça ! Je… » dit-il

Angélica le pris doucement dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, Jack avait un énorme problèmes de trouble de la personnalité et cela c'était encore empiré depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

-« Ne le laisse pas t'envahir comme ça ! » dit Angélica

Jack se détacha d'Angélica et retourna au salon. Il vit Chloé mise en boule, les mains sur ses oreilles.

-« Chloé ? Chloé ! C'est rien, c'est fini ma puce ! » dit-il en se mettant à côté d'elle

La petite retira ses mains de ses oreilles et regarda son père, elle se jeta dans ses bras tout en lui parlant, ce qu'elle allait lui dire venait de son cœur d'enfant, comme un message d'espoir.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, papa. C'est pas de ta faute. Je suis sur que maman va te guérir quand nous serons partis en Californie. Tu viens avec nous je suppose ? »

-« C'est quoi cette histoire de Californie ? »

-« Ben maman et moi on repart demain, tu viens avec nous pas vrai ? »

Jack adresse un regard noir envers Angélica, le Joker s'était emparé à nouveau de lui.

-« J'voulais t'en parler après ! » dit Angélica

-« Tu veux te barrer et nous séparer ma fille et moi ? » cria le Joker.

-« Non ! Je voulais justement t'en parler afin que l'on puisse s'arranger à propos de ce départ, tu pourras toujours nous écrire et je te dirai des nouvelles de Chloé tout les jours si il le faut. Et puis on pourrait venir te voir quand l'occasion se présentera ! » suggéra Angélica

-« Tu crois que je vais passer mon temps à écrire, j' suis pas le genre de gars qui donne des nouvelles à travers des putains de lettres à la con ! Mais bon apparemment tu as déjà pris ta décision ! »

-« Et je crois que j'ai pris la bonne ! Quand je vois comment tu es en ce moment cela me donne encore plus envie de quitter cette ville ! »

Le Joker pris un verre en cristal et le balança contre le mur, le verre se brisa dans un fracas. Chloé pris peur et alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa maman en pleurant.

-« Bien ! T'es content de toi maintenant ? T'as réussi à la faire pleurer ! »

-« JAMAIS VOUS NE PARTIREZ ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! JAMAIS TU NE QUITTERAS MA VILLE ! » dit-il en sortant et en claquant la porte

Chloé continua à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère.

-« Pourquoi il est comme ça papa ? »

-« Ton papa n'est plus lui même depuis longtemps. Mais ne t'en fais pas, demain on partira et nous quitterons cet enfer ! »

-« Tu verras ce que je te réserve ma jolie ! Même si pour ça je dois tuer tous les gens de cette ville afin que tu puisse rester ici ! » dit le Joker en s'avançant dans les rues noires de Gotham.


	18. Chapter 18

Le lendemain dans l'après midi. Angélica chargea son 4x4 de bagages et ferma le coffre. Chloé monta à l'arrière et attacha sa ceinture tandis que sa maman ferma la porte de la villa à clef et monta au volant de sa voiture.

-« Adieu Gotham City et à jamais j'espère ! » dit-elle

Angélica démarra et pris la route, en route pour la Californie. Elle alluma la radio afin d'écouter de la musique mais il y avait des interférences. Elle essaya d'avoir d'autres stations mais rien y fait. Quand soudain elle entendit une voix, la voix d'un journaliste Mike Engel. Mais il n'était pas seul, le Joker se tenait près de lui et le filmait avec sa caméra. C'était une vidéo enregistrée à l'intention de tous les habitants de Gotham. La vidéo était diffusée à la télévision et on pouvait l'entendre aussi à la radio.

-« Ici Mikey Engel du Gotham soir. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que vous me rejoignez ? Vous avez refusé de tuer l'avocat, je dois vous arracher du bande touche et vous mettre sur le terrain. A la tombée du jour, la ville sera à moi et ma loi s'appliquera aux survivants, si le match ne vous intéresse pas sortez illico ! Mais les banlieusards ne vont pas reconnaître leurs ponts et tunnels ! Ah ah ah ah ! » répéta Mike ce que le Joker lui avait écris sur du papier.

Angélica coupa aussi vite la radio après avoir entendu les menaces du Joker. La panique et les larmes pouvaient se voir sur son visage. Arrivée près des ponts de Gotham City, la circulation était bloquée, d'innombrables voitures se trouvaient là, déboulant de n'importe quelle rue. La police inspectaient les ponts et les tunnels au peigne fin avec les chiens pisteurs, afin de s'assurer qu'aucunes bombes s'y trouvaient. Mais c'était trop risqué de faire passer les habitants de Gotham, le Joker est très malin et il aurait pu cacher une bombe dans un endroit très discret. Angélica sortit de sa voiture qui était coincée parmi les autres et se rendit au près d'un policier afin d'en savoir plus.

-« Excusez moi mais comment se présente la situation ? Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de sortir d'ici ? »

-« Je crains que non mademoiselle, nous devons attendre les ordres du commissaires Gordon. En ce moment il discute avec le maire afin d'opter pour la meilleure des solutions et de vous faire évacuer. »

Le visage d'Angélica se crispa et elle remonta dans sa voiture. Elle poussa un grand soupire et attendit patiemment que la circulation se débloque. Beaucoup de personnes allaient et venaient, pas mal de femmes pleuraient au côté de leur mari. Le chaos régnait sur toute la ville et la peur avait gagné le cœur des citoyens. Angélica les regardaient, elle pensait que tout était de sa faute.

-« Tout ça c'est à cause de nous pas vrai ? Papa avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on quitte la ville. Je n'aurai pas du dire que l'on repartait chez nous ! » dit Chloé

-« Chloé je t'en supplie ! Arrête de parler comme ça et surtout ne culpabilise pas. C'est plutôt moi la fautive dans l'histoire ! » cria Angélica

Chloé se tu et pleura. Elle avait peur de cette situation, Angélica s'en voulait d'avoir crié sur Chloé, elle était stressée elle aussi. Elle pris son téléphone et regarda dans son répertoire, elle avait mis le numéro du Joker dans ses contacts.

-« Et si je l'appelais ? Peut-être m'écoutera t-il ? Pppfff idiote ! Tu prends vraiment tes désirs pour la réalité….mais si il y aurait peut-être une chance ? Tous ces habitants ne méritent pas ça ! Bon allez, j' me lance ! » pensa Angélica

Elle respira un grand coup, téléphona au Joker et essayer de lui faire entendre raison, bien que c'était peine perdue d'avance. Le téléphone du Joker sonna, il regarda le nom s'afficher sur l'écran : Angélica. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et s'apprêta à décrocher lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête.

-« Nan ! Laisse là, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérité cette petite peste ! » dit la voix

Le Joker se gifla mentalement et raccrocha au nez d'Angélica. Elle compris qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas lui parler mais elle persista et recommença de plus belle ses appels, mais en vain, le Joker ne répondait pas. Après plusieurs heures, Gordon donna l'ordre d'évacuer les habitants ainsi que les prisonniers de la ville par le ferry. Plusieurs policiers prirent la parole et parla à vois haute afin que les habitants puissent entendre ce qu'ils ont à dire.

-« Mesdames, Messieurs, nous avons les ferry à notre dispositions. Nous allons vous évacuer et traverser le canal. S'il vous plait ne vous bousculez pas et faites ça dans l'ordre et le calme, je vous en prie. Laissez vos voitures ici, nous nous chargerons de les ramener sans problèmes. Vous pouvez avancer pour l'embarcation. »

Aussitôt l'annonce faites, les habitants se précipitèrent plus ou moins calmement en direction des ferry. Angélica sortit, pris Chloé dans ses bras et se précipita vers le ferry. Il y en avait deux, l'un pour les citoyens et l'autre pour les prisonniers. Beaucoup était mécontent quand les prisonniers montèrent à bord, mais que soit ils étaient mis à contributions eux aussi. Angélica s'avança en toute hâte en direction de l'immense bateau et avec tous les espoirs du monde, elle dépassait tout le monde afin d'être sur d'avoir une place sur le ferry. Elle essaya d'appeler le Joker encore une fois mais peine perdue, toujours aucunes réponses.

-« Si tu crois que tu vas nous avoir tu te trompe ! Grâce au ferry nous pourrons partir ! » pensa Angélica

Angélica et Chloé grimpèrent à bord et attendirent le départ. Une fois une bonne partie des habitants embarqués, les ferry pouvaient démarrer. Etant donné le nombre de citoyens, deux ou trois voyages étaient nécessaires. Après avoir avancé pendant quelques mètres, les ferry s'immobilisèrent, la communication entre les deux bateaux étaient coupées. Le commandant, ainsi que celui de l'autre ferry, envoya un de ses hommes à la salle des machines afin de voir ce qui se passe. Arrivé en bas, il découvrit une petite boite et des centaines de barils de pétroles reliés à une bombe. Il remonta avec la boite et le donna à son commandant.

-« Commandant, il y a cent barils en bas prêtes à exploser et j'ai trouvé ça ! »

Pendant ce temps dans l'autre ferry, le même scénario se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

-« Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? »

-« On dirait une sorte de détonateur. »

-« Mais pourquoi on nous donnerai le détonateur de notre propre bombe ? »

Soudain une voix se fit entendre sur les deux bateaux, les passagers se regardaient l'air inquiet. Angélica était assise par terre avec Chloé dans ses bras.

-« Ce soir vous allez tous participer à une expérience sociologique. Par la tragique mélange d'azote nitrate d'ammonium, je puis dès à présent vous faire voler en éclat. Si l'un d'entre vous tente de quitter le navire, vous mourrez tous. Chaque ferry dispose d'un détonateur à distance pour faire exploser l'autre. A minuit j'explose tout le monde, cependant si l'un des passagers d'un des ferry appuie sur le bouton, j'épargnerai ses occupants. Alors qui va gagner ? La vermine l'ardemment poursuivie par Harvey Dent ? Ou les civiles tout beau, tout innocent ? A vous de choisir. Ah et je vous conseil de vite vous décider car les passagers de l'autre ferry pourraient être moins charitables que vous ! »

A ces mots, les passagers des deux ferry paniquèrent, des hurlements, des cris de révoltes se faisaient entendre. La situation était plus que stressante, si l'un deux faisait exploser l'autre ferry, ceux ci allaient être sauvé. Dans le cas contraire, ils allaient exploser tout les deux ! Chloé sanglota dans les bras de sa maman, comment son père pouvait être aussi cruel ?

-« Maman, maman ! » sanglota la petite

-« Chhuuutt, ça va aller ma chérie. »

-« Arrête le s'il te plait maman, j'ai si peur ! »

Angélica pleura aussi mais une rage monta en elle, ses yeux étaient rouge de colère et elle attrapa son téléphone.

-« Putain je te jure que si tu répond pas !» dit-elle en composant le numéro du Joker

Ce dernier regarda l'écran de son gsm, Angélica lui téléphonait encore ! Il hésita un moment avant de décrocher.

-« Ras le bol, décidément elle ne vas pas me lâcher ! » dit-il

Il pris son téléphone et décrocha.

-« QUOI ? » hurla t-il

-« ARRETE TOUT CA, ARRETE CETTE FOLIE ! » hurla Angélica

-« TROP TARD ! TU N'AS PAS VOULU M'ECOUTER, MAINTENANT PLUS RIEN NE POURRA M'ARRETER ! »

-« MAIS NOUS… »

-« FERME LA ! ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER ! »

-« ON EST SUR LE FERRY ! » hurla Angélica

Le Joker raccrocha, son cœur battait très fort à cause d'une poussée d'adrénaline. Il partit s'asseoir sur le bord d'une table, les mains mises sur son visage. Puis il tira ses cheveux verdâtre en arrière et soupira, son regard éprouvait de la désolation, il tournait en rond et ne trouva aucunes solutions, pour la première fois de sa vie le Joker ne savait pas quoi faire. Angélica et Chloé étaient en danger, à tout moment le bateau pouvait exploser et les emporter dans une mort certaine. Pourtant c'était évident qu'il y aurait une petite chance qu'Angélica et Chloé montèrent à bord du ferry, l' a t-il voulu involontairement ou bien l'inverse ? Tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était :

-« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? »

De fines larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, le Joker était redevenu Jack. Il mis ses mains sur ses oreilles afin de ne pas entendre le rire du Joker qui résonnait dans sa tête.

-« Arrête ça ! Tout est de ta faute espèce de monstre ! Ma fille est en danger ! »

Mais les rires du Joker se faisaient entendre de plus belles, Jack essayait de luter contre sa deuxième personnalité, il se pliait en deux et hurlait afin de le faire partir de sa tête. Soudain entre deux lutes acharnées, Jack attrapa son gsm et sonna à Angélica.

-« Angélica ! Ne t'en fais pas je….aarrggg je vais t'envoyer deux de mes hommes, ils viendront te chercher avec un bateau de secours mais aarrgg…surtout ne te fais pas voir par les autres passagers ! » dit-il péniblement

-« Jack c'est toi ? »

-« Oui…mais je ne sais pas si je tiendrai longtemps ! Il s'empare de nouveau de moi ! »

Puis plus aucunes tonalités, Angélica soupira et pria afin que Jack puisse luter contre sa double personnalité. Discrètement, elle s'avança vers la sortie avec Chloé, c'était plus facile que prévu car les gens se parlaient entre eux et étaient entrain de voter afin de savoir si il fallait faire exploser l'autre ferry. Sur le pont du bateau, au loin elle aperçu un petit bateau de sauvetage avec deux hommes vêtus de noirs. Ils lui donnèrent un coup de main afin qu'elles puissent descendre du bateau et tous se rendirent à la tour Prewitt ou se cachait le Joker.


	19. Chapter 19

Angélica arriva en haut de la tour Prewitt, le Joker était là avec ses trois rotweilers. Ces derniers aboyèrent lorsque Chloé et Angélica firent leur entrée. Le Joker était entrain de regarder par la fenêtre et fixait les deux bateaux. Minuit approchait à grand pas, le Joker s'impatientait : qui allait faire exploser l'autre ? Il se retourna et s'avança vers ses nouvelles arrivantes, Chloé voulu faire un pas en avant mais Angélica la retenait à ses côtés, on ne savait pas si il était en mode Joker ou en mode Jack. Mais vu sa démarche lente, le regard triste, en même temps soulagé et le faite qu'il parlait avec une voix plus douce, Angélica vu que Jack était revenu à lui.

-« Enfin vous êtes là ! J'ai eu si peur que vous sautiez avec le bateau ! » dit-il en prenant Angélica dans ses bras et Chloé contre lui.

-« Je t'en prie arrête tout ça ! Ces gens ne méritent pas de mourir ! Non ! »

-« Trop tard la machine est en marche ! Je ne peux plus rien faire, la décision se sont les habitant de Gotham qui la prendront. »

-« Mais si les deux bateaux n'explosent pas, je t'en prie n'appuie pas sur le détonateur après minuit. Fais le pour ta fille, Jack je t'en prie ! »

Jack se retourna vers les bateaux, il réfléchissait à la proposition d'Angélica. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui a enclenché tout ça, mais lui, le Joker sa deuxième personnalité ! Il voulait que tout cela cesse mais une partie au fond de lui voulait que tout explose. Sa passion pour le chaos était plus fort que tout. Il réfléchissait encore et encore, il tournait en rond tel un oiseau de mauvaise augure, jusqu'à qu'une petite main se plaça dans la sienne.

-« Papa, arrête tout ça je t'en supplie ! » dit Chloé les larmes aux yeux

Jack ne pu résister aux larmes et à la demande de sa fille. Il la serra très fort dans des bras et pris la décision d'arrêter lorsque minuit sonnera.

-« D'accord. J'arrête tout ça, je ne veux pas que tu souffre à cause de moi. Je…je t'aime ma petite fille ! »

Ce moment entre Jack et Chloé ne dura que quelque instants. Une chauve souris géante arriva sans crier gare après avoir combattu tous les complices du Joker. Angélica ne le vit pas arriver non plus et Batman se précipita sur le Joker le mettant à terre. Chloé tomba aussi sur le côté.

-« Va t'en petite fille ! File ne reste pas ici ! » dit Batman

Il mit une méchante droite au Joker qui resta à terre et crachant un peu de sang, sa lèvre inférieur avait éclaté sous le coup de poing de Batman, son front percuta le sol ce qui le laissa quelques secondes dans les vapes. Mais Chloé, avec tout son courage, se précipita vers Batman et tira sur sa cape.

-« Naaannnn ! Arrêtez de le frapper ! » dit-elle

-« Chloé viens par ici ! » dit Angélica

-« Nan ! » dit-elle en se précipitant sur son père

-« Chloé tire toi de là ! Je dois l'arrêter à tout prix, ce criminel ! »

-« Nan ! Touche pas à mon papa ! »

A ces mots, Batman afficha un air surpris. Le Joker avait une fille ? Cette charmante petite fille n'était autre que sa fille ? Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Lui le plus grand criminel de Gotham City avait une fille ! Batman desserra ses poings et laissa Angélica s'approcher de Chloé afin qu'elle puisse la récupérer tandis que le Joker, toujours allongé sur le sol, essaya discrètement de trouver un moyen pour se défendre. Voyant que le clown était toujours allongé par terre, Batman se retourna vers Angélica.

-« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment avez-vous pu avoir un enfant avec une ordure pareil ? »

-« C'est une très longue histoire Batman, et puis il n'était pas encore comme ça lorsque je l'ai connu ! Mais je vous en prie, arrêtez cette folie pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai tout pour que sa s'arrête ! » dit-il en mettant une main protectrice sur Angélica

Soudain Batman sentit une vive douleur à sa tête. Le Joker c'était relevé et avait trouvé une barre de fer non loin d'ou il était. Batman tomba à genoux mais le Joker attaqua de plus belle. Angélica et Chloé assistèrent, impuissantes et en larmes, face à leur combat. Batman, tout en reculant, fut pris dans un espèce de filet de pêche. Le Joker profita de sa distraction pour s'avancer vers lui et lui administrer un nouveau coup avec sa barre de fer.

-« Un p'tit coup de revenez-y ! Et encore une chose, ne les touche plus jamais ! Angélica et Chloé sont à moi ! »

Angélica serrait Chloé dans ses bras comme jamais, elles s'éloignaient et essayaient de trouver une sortie lorsque le Joker les aperçoit entrain de se faire la male. Il abandonna Batman quelques instants et couru les rejoindre. Il attrapa Angélica par ses cheveux, cette dernière cria de douleur .

-« Hep vous deux ! Revenez par ici ! »

-« Aie ! Arrête tu me fais mal ! » dit Angélica

Par réflexe, elle lâcha Chloé afin de mettre ses deux mains sur sa chevelure, elle avait l'impression que le Joker allait lui arracher les cheveux. Pendant ce temps, Chloé parti vers Batman afin de l'aider à retirer ce filet qu'il avait sur lui. Le chevalier noir se releva aussi vite avec Chloé qui se trouvait derrière lui. Mais le Joker, voyant son adversaire de nouveau sur pied, se précipita sur le justicier et lui administra un autre coup. Batman ne sut contrer le coup du Joker et percuta une des fenêtres de la tour. Tout se passa à une vitesse folle, malheureusement le Joker n'avait pas remarqué que Chloé était derrière Batman. Elle fut entraînée avec le justicier et traversa la fenêtre qui donnait sur une mini plate-forme. Etant donné le vent qui donnait dehors et que Chloé était aussi légère qu'une plume, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Heureusement, avec subtilité, elle réussi à s'accrocher au bord de la plate-forme, la suspendant ainsi dans le vide. Angélica poussa un cri d'effroi, elle voyait sa fille suspendue dans le vide d'un immeuble d'une quarantaine d'étage et le vent la faisant balancer comme un cerf-volant. La petite cria aussi au secours pendant que le Joker se trouvait au dessus de Batman. En entendant ces cris, il leva aussitôt les yeux et vit deux petites mains accrochées au bord de la plate-forme. Il eut le choc de sa vie en voyant sa petite fille dans cette mauvaise posture, d'ailleurs le Joker s'effaça quelques instants laissant la place à ce cher Jack.

-« CHLOE ! SURTOUT NE BOUGE PAS, J'ARRIVE ! » dit-il

Le Joker s'écarta de Batman et rampa avec rapidité mais sans faire tout bouger pour autant. Chloé avait de plus en plus de mal à rester dans cette position, la gravitation était plus forte que tout. Ses mains devenaient moites et malheureusement sa main droite lâcha prise. Chloé ne tenait plus qu'à une seule main. Le Joker tendit son bras tout doucement. Il avait une de ses pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, sa fille était en danger de mort !

-« Chloé ! Cramponne toi, j'arrive ! »

Soudain on entendit un cris d'horreur : le cris d'une mère, celui d'Angélica. Elle avait assisté à une scène atroce, digne des plus horribles des cauchemars : Chloé avait lâché prise.


	20. Chapter 20

La situation semblait désespérée, Chloé avait lâché prise et Angélica avait tout vu à travers la fenêtre. Quant au Joker, il se précipita sans réfléchir afin de rattraper Chloé. Il tomba lui aussi dans le vide et rattrapa sa fille pendant leur chute. Angélica hurla de nouveau, un cri d'effroi qui s'entendait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-« NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN ! CHHLLOOOEEEE !»

A ces cris, Batman se retourna, attrapa son grappin et le pointa en direction du Joker. Le grappin s'enroula autour de la jambe du psychopathe et Batman pu le remonter avec Chloé dans les bras de son papa. Arrivé à plate-forme, Batman attrapa Chloé et la ramena à terre tandis que le Joker resta la tête à l'envers et suspendu dans le vide. Angélica arriva et pris Chloé dans ses bras, elle la câlina et l'embrassa avec tout son amour, elle avait eut si peur que sa fille soit perdue à jamais. Lorsque le Joker vit que c'était Batman qui l'avait sauvé il fut légèrement surpris, mais le plus important c'était que Chloé soit sauvée. Il remarqua aussi que les deux bateaux n'avaient pas explosés. Les citoyens avaient pris leur décision.

-« Toi ! Non ! Sa t'attristé trop de me lâcher hein ? »

-« Si j'ai fais ça, c'était pour sauver Chloé ! Elle ne méritait pas ça, même si c'est ta fille ! Elle n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire. » dit Batman

-« Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'un objet inamovible affronte une force que rien au monde ne peut stopper ; enchaîna le Joker sans se soucier de ce que Batman avait dit. Tu es assurément incorruptible n'est ce pas ? Tu refuse de me tuer par sentiment de noblesse des plus imaginaires, alors que moi je refuse de te tuer parce que tu est tellement amusant. On est voué, je crois, à lutter jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

-« Jusqu'à la fin des temps tu seras enfermé à l'asile. » dit Batman

-« On pourrait y aller ensemble, ils vont en mettre deux par cellules capitonnées vu le nombre de citoyens qui deviennent marteaux ! »

-« Ces citoyens viennent de prouver qu'ils étaient tout à fait prêt à choisir le bien comme règle de vie !»

-« Jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent tout à fait démoralisés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient le vrai visage de Harvey Dent et l'étendue de son action héroïque. Ah ah, je n'allais pas risquer de voir m'échapper l'âme de Gotham suite à un vulgaire pugilat avec toi. Non ! On se doit de garder un dernier atout, le mien c'est Harvey ! »

-« Qu'as-tu fais ? » demanda Batman.

-« J'ai pris le chevalier blanc de Gotham et je l'ai vite rabaissé à notre niveau, ça n'a pas été dure. Car la folie, tu ne l'ignore pas, suis les lois de la gravité, il n'y a qu'à donner une légère pichenette ! Ah ah ah, rraaaaahaha ah ah ah ah ah !»

Batman parti rejoindre Gordon en sachant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, laissant le Joker suspendu comme un sac. L'équipe du SWAT arriva afin de le détacher et de l'arrêter. Le Joker lui n'arrêtait pas de ricaner, il était si fière de ce qu'il avait accomplis, il avait gagné la partie grâce à son atout au visage à moitié défiguré. Pendant que l'équipe du SWAT le détachait, il riait toujours aux éclats. Un rire à vous faire glacer le sang en moins d'une seconde. On aurait dit qu'il perdait la tête bien que cela soit déjà fait depuis longtemps. Angélica et Chloé se tenaient debout, un policier amena une couverture pour la petite et aussi pour Angélica. Chloé ne put s'empêcher de regarder son père entrain de délirer, elle était peinée de le voir dans cet état, il était vraiment fou. Les policiers devaient le mettre à terre afin de lui passer les menottes tellement il se débattait tout en ce moquant de tous ce qui l'entourait. Un médecin arriva pour examiner l'état de santé de Chloé, puis il administra un sédatif au Joker, ce dernier ne savait plus se calmer. Après quelques secondes, son rire s'estompa, son souffle haletait tellement il était dans un état d'extrême folie. Jusqu'à ce que son regard se posa sur Angélica et Chloé. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard éprouvé de la désolation et de la peine, il était gêné que Chloé l'ai vu dans cet état. Il avait peur que les sentiments qu'éprouvait sa fille envers lui se soient envolés. Mais pour la première fois, le Joker c'était trompé sur son jugement, Chloé alla près de son père. Les agents du SWAT l'en empêchèrent mais Angélica leur dit de la laisser faire.

-« Madame, vous n'y pensez pas ! Comment pouvez-vous laisser votre fille au côté de ce…monstre ! » dit le chef de l'équipe

-« Elle a tout les droits d'y aller, elle a le droit d'aller auprès de son père ! »

-« Son père ? » s'étrangla le chef

-« Oui son père ! Si cela vous gêne tant que ça allez-vous en ! »

-« Non, c'est juste que…cela surprend ! C'est pas tous les jours que l'on apprend que le plus grand criminel de cette ville à une fille et une femme ! »

-« Je ne suis pas vraiment sa femme, enfin…c'est juste que c'est compliqué comme situation ! »

-« Je m'en doute ! » dit le chef en s'éloignant d'Angélica

Il retourna auprès de son équipe et donna l'ordre d'embarquer le Joker dans un fourgon. Evidement il ne savait pas que le Joker était redevenu Jack grâce au sédatif. Il se retourna sur le Joker et vit la petite Chloé entrain de serrer son père dans ses bras, il se demandait comment elle savait le regarder, lui qui est si horrible avec son maquillage et comment elle éprouvait des sentiments envers ce psychopathe. Bon d'accord c'est son père mais tout de même, c'est un meurtrier ! Le Joker voulait la serrer aussi mais vu que ses mains étaient attachées ce n'était pas possible. Tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était de donner un bisous sur le front de sa petite fille.

-« Que voilà un bien sombre destin pour cette petite ! » pensa le chef du SWAT

Le Joker était près à être embarqué dans le fourgon, mais il demanda si c'était possible de rester encore deux minutes avec sa fille. Les agent du SWAT acceptèrent, maintenant qu'ils le tenaient cela ne venait plus à deux minutes près. Malgré son jeune âge, Chloé comprenait que son père avait deux facettes, elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui a provoqué tout ça.

-« Ne part pas papa…» sanglota Chloé

-« Mais je dois partir ma puce, ils vont devoir m'enfermer en prison pour ce que j'ai fait ! »

-« Mais c'est pas juste ! » cria Chloé

Chloé sanglota de plus en plus, elle ne voulait pas que son père s'en aille.

-« Hé Chloé ! Regarde moi ! Ne pleure pas, c'est pas comme si j'allais disparaître tu sais ! On se verra toujours, je te le promet, et tu sais que je suis un homme de parole, pas vrai ? »

Chloé hocha de la tête pour dire oui tout en essuyant ses larmes. Angélica s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla, les larmes au yeux devant un tel spectacle. Jack lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et s'adressa à Chloé.

-« Ecoute moi Chloé, obéis à ta maman comme tu l'a toujours fais compris ? Et promet moi que tu prendras soin d'elle, vous aurez besoin l'une de l'autre après cette épreuve. Tu me le promet ? »

Chloé hocha de la tête encore une fois pour dire oui.

-« C'est bien, tu es une bonne fille. Quant à toi Angélica…approche ! »

Angélica approcha son visage de celui de Jack, ce dernier s'empara de ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent devant une équipe du SWAT médusé par ce qu'il voyait. Angélica se laissa faire mais éprouva un drôle de sentiment, en effet c'était la première fois qu'elle embrassé Jack avec son maquillage, elle avait l'impression d'embrasser deux personnes à la fois. Le chef ne supporta plus cette situation, les deux minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis un moment déjà. Deux agents le saisirent par les poignets menottés et prirent la direction de la sortie. Chloé se tenait debout à côté de sa mère, en larme, et regarda son père partir. Soudain elle pris de l'élan et couru vers Jack, elle le saisit à une de ses jambes et la serra très fort.

-« T'en vas pas ! » cria Chloé

Jack ne disait rien, il avait la gorge nouée et ne savait sortir aucuns sons. Un des agent pris Chloé, difficilement, dans ses bras et la détacha de son père. Elle fit amenée aussitôt dans les bras de sa maman.

-« Naaannnn ! Lâchez moi ! Je veux voir mon papa ! »

-« Calme toi ma chérie, c'est bientôt fini ! » dit Angélica

Chloé se retourna et vit son père entrain de s'éloigner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier après lui et de tendre ses bras comme pour le saisir.

-« JE T'AIME PAPA ! » hurla Chloé

Elle le hurla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait afin que son père puisse l'entendre. En effet, Jack l'avait entendu et très bien même. Il ne pleura pas devant les agents, il gardait la tête haute et n'exprimait aucunes émotions. C'est lorsqu'il monta dans le fourgon et une fois les portes fermées, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater un sanglot. Les dernières paroles qu'il avait entendu de sa fille était à la fois triste et réconfortantes en même temps, sa fille venait d'avouer qu'elle l'aimait toujours autant.


	21. Chapter 21

Le lendemain de l'arrestation du Joker, les citoyens étaient soulagés que le plus grand psychopathe fut bel et bien arrêté, mais ils n'oublièrent pas pour autant la souffrance qu'ils ont vécu et aussi de la triste nouvelle de la journée, le procureur Harvey Dent était décédé et tout ça à cause de Batman. Le justicier était traqué et poursuivi par les autorités pour les cinq meurtres qu'il avait sois disant commis. Seul le commissaire Gordon savait la vérité, le vrai auteur des cinq meurtres était le Joker. Avec l'accord de Batman, tous les deux ont été étouffé l'affaire Harvey Dent afin de protéger les citoyens. Tous les deux ne voulaient pas montrer l'autre face de Harvey Dent, le chevalier blanc de cette ville. Dans la fin de l'après midi, dans une cellule hautement sécurisé, le Joker se trouvait là, calme et se tenant droit comme un i. Il attendait des nouvelles du commissaire afin de savoir si il y aurait un avocat à sa disposition. Malheureusement beaucoup furent appelés mais tous ont refusé de le défendre dans son futur procès. Personne ne voulait défendre le plus grand criminel de tout les temps. Plusieurs jours ont passé et le Joker perdit son maquillage, enfin tout le monde voyait son vrai visage. Maintenant il était connu sous une autre forme. Il était aussi sans nouvelles d'Angélica et de Chloé jusqu'à ce soir. Le commissaire Gordon entra dans sa cellule et lui annonce qu'il a de la visite.

-« Qui est-ce ? Je ne veux voir personne ! » dit le Joker

-« Ah bon ? Même pas votre fille et sa ravissante mère? »

Le Joker était allongé sur son lit de prisonnier, il se redressa aussi vite lorsque Gordon lui annonça que sa fille était là.

-« Pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ? »

-« Ouai ouai ouai, bon vous venez ? Mais avant tout de chose je dois vous prévenir pour votre affaire. Il faudra du temps avant que le procès ne commence, nous devons interroger toutes les personnes complices dans cette histoire et rassembler le maximum de preuves pour le procès. Je tiens à vous dire que cela peut prendre un an. Mais bon, pour vous cela ne sera pas tellement différent. Pour moi et pour beaucoup de gens vous êtes condamné à rester enfermé jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ! »

-« Epargnez moi vos jugements commissaire, je veux voir ma fille c'est tout ! Et au faite, ne vous cassez plus le cul à me trouver un avocat, je me défendrais moi même ! »

-« Très bien, si vous y tenez ! Allez venez, votre fille vous attend ! »

Le Joker était menotté au poignet et aux chevilles, il avait une combinaison de couleur orange et avait fait ses cheveux en arrière. Il arriva au parloir ou se tenait derrière la fenêtre Angélica et Chloé. Il s'assis et décrocha le combiné du téléphone pour pouvoir parler à son interlocutrice.

-« Salut ! »

-« Salut Jack. »

-« Coucou papa ! » dit Chloé à travers le téléphone.

-« Coucou ma chérie, alors tu vas bien ? »

-« Tu me manque papa. »

-« Je sais, toi aussi tu me manque…j'aurai préféré que tu ne l'emmène pas ici ! »

-« Elle a voulu à tout prix venir te voir, je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher ! » dit Angélica

-« Aussi non, tout se passe bien entre vous deux ? »

-« Oui ça va, c'est pas facile tous les jours mais on s'y fera. »

-« Vous partez toujours en Californie ? »

-« Oui, on part demain matin. Il faut vraiment que l'on y retourne. »

-« Je vois, de toute façon la situation ne pourrait pas être plus pire pas vrai ? »

-« Jack calme toi s'il te plait, ne t'énerve pas devant notre fille. »

-« Tu t'adresse à la mauvaise personne ! »

Angélica se rendit compte que le Joker était encore parmi eux, mais elle ne fit aucune allusions et lui parla comme ci de rien n'était.

-« Et pour ton procès, comment ça avance ? »

-« Qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre ? Hein ? Dis moi ! »

-« Je veux être au courrant de ce qui se passe dans ta vie, c'est tout. Tu es son père et il est normale que je sache ce qui va t'arriver ! »

-« Tu le sais très bien ce qui va m'arriver ! Prison à perpétuité ! C'est écris sur mon front ! »

-« Mais je suppose que ton avocat va tout faire pour que ta peine soit allégée non ? »

-« Ahahah mon avocat ! Je n'en ai pas ! Je vais me défendre tout seul comme un grand ! »

-« Personne n'a voulu t'aider c'est bien ça ? »

-« Woouuaaahh t'as du pif pour une blonde ! » dit-il en ricanant.

Angélica était exaspérée par ces remarques sarcastiques ! Elle essaya de prendre sur elle même mais ce n'était pas facile, pourtant c'était compréhensible deux personnes dans un même corps ça ne fait pas bon ménage.

-« Et personne d'autre ne peut t'aider ? » demanda Angélica

-« Non ! De toute façon, je ne veux plus en parler, t'es venue pour me changer les idées oui ou non ? »

-« Ecoute c'est pas la peine de crier comme ça ! Si c'est pour me crier dessus je m'en vais ! » dit Angélica en raccrochant

Le Joker cligna des yeux et se gifla mentalement, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il a été un peu fort dans ses propos et frappa à la fenêtre pour interpeller Angélica. Décidément, le Joker hantait toujours on esprit.

-« Non s'il te plait ne pars pas ! »

Angélica soupira et retourna s'asseoir. Elle décrocha à nouveau le téléphone.

-« Je veux parler à Chloé s'il te plait. »

Angélica passa le téléphone à Chloé et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-« Alors ma puce, t'es prête à rentrer chez toi ? »

-« Pppfff, pas vraiment. »

-« Comment ça pas vraiment ? Tu vas retrouver tous tes amis là bas, ta maison et puis le paysage est nettement plus beau qu'ici ! »

-« Mais c'est ici chez moi ! J'veux rester près de toi !

-« C'est impossible Chloé, je vais rester en prison pour un long moment et…Hé ma chérie, ne pleure pas ! Ecoute on s'écrira aussi souvent qu'on le pourra, tu m'enverra des petits dessin et des photos aussi ! »

-« Mais tu disais que tu ne passerai pas ton temps à nous écrire à maman et à moi. »

-« Arrfff c'est rien, je disais des bêtises lorsque j'ai dis ça, je t'écrirai c'est promis juré ! »

Chloé lui souris et essuya ses larmes.

-« Je le sais papa, t'es un homme de parole ! »

-« Voilà qui est mieux ! Je n'aime pas te voir triste ! » dit Jack en déposant sa main sur le carreau.

Chloé fit de même et la plaça à la même place que son père. Le gardien arriva et annonça que la visite était terminée. Chloé se retira des jambes de sa mère, cette dernière se leva à son tour et regarda Jack dans les yeux. Elle plaça, elle aussi, comme Chloé sa main sur le carreau, Jack fit de même lui aussi. Il se regardait avec des yeux tristes, les larmes coulaient chez Angélica tandis que Jack sentit une énorme boule à sa gorge. Angélica s'avança doucement et mis ses lèvres sur le carreau comme pour l'embrasser, Jack ne résista pas et posa ses lèvres lui aussi. Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme jamais. Mais cela était impossible, cette fenêtre faisait barrière entre eux. Angélica et Chloé quittèrent la pièce en lui jetant un dernier regard et la porte se ferma. Jack ne pleura pas devant les gardes, il attendit d'être dans sa cellule pour le faire. Le lendemain Angélica et Chloé partirent pour la Californie, tout le long du voyage Angélica ne cessait de penser à Jack. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire à son sujet. C'est dans l'après midi qu'elles arrivèrent chez elles, mais avant de rejoindre leur villa en bord de mer, Angélica se rendit à son cabinet. Tout semblait à sa place, rien n'avait changé durant son absence. Elle se rendit auprès de Stéphanie, son assistante qui c'était très bien débrouillée avec ses patients. On aurait dit que c'était elle, la patronne et non Angélica.

-« Ah mademoiselle Robinson, vous revoilà ! Je suis très contente de votre retour. Et Chloé comment vas-tu mon trésor ? »

Chloé ne répondit pas, elle détourna la tête et soupira.

-« Elle juste un peu fatiguée à cause du voyage, ne lui en veuillez pas. »

-« Oh mais bien sur que non, je comprends. Tenez Angélica, voici vos prochaines rendez-vous. Vous avez de nouveaux patients, pas mal d'anciens ont été guéri pendant votre absence. En tout cas, si vous devez vous absenter, je serai toujours là, je m'en sors très bien, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Ah, excusez moi, le téléphone sonne ! Allô cabinet du docteur Robinson j'écoute. »

Stéphanie avait l'air de se débrouiller à merveille et aussi elle avait l'air de s'être un peu approprié le cabinet. Angélica regarda ses futurs rendez-vous, rien de bien passionnant : femme dépressive à cause d'un divorce, un autre en dépression à cause de la perte de son chien, un gars qui est parano et enfin un jeune couple qui a des problèmes de communications. Couple, le mot couple résonna dans la tête d'Angélica.

-« Bon Stéphanie, cela ne vous dérange pas si Chloé et moi rentrions à la maison, nous avons encore nos bagages à défaire et je… »

-« Oui oui ! ne vous en faites pas, prenez le temps que vous vous voudrez ! »

Angélica sortit avec un sentiment comme ci elle n'existait plus, elle se sentait inutile dans son propre cabinet. Quelque chose lui manquait. Pendant ce temps, à la prison de Gotham, Jack avait de nouveau problèmes de personnalité mais personne ne s'en souciait, il était le Joker, un homme complètement fou, alors comment pouvait-on s'apercevoir qu'il avait des problèmes ? Pourtant les médecins de la prison auraient du se soucier de lui lorsqu'il commença à mettre des souris mortes dans son plateau repas, ou bien entrain d'écrire des phrases en toutes petites lettres qu'il recopiait à partir d'un livre, ou mais encore entrain de chanter des chansons de la comédie musicale West side Story. Non, personne ne s'en souciait, tous voulait le voir enfermé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Entre temps en Californie, Angélica eut un étrange sentiment, quelque chose qui lui disait de retourner à Gotham. Elle se gifla mentalement et alla défaire ses bagages afin de se changer les idées. Elle ouvrit sa valise mais elle n'avait pas le cœur de retirer ses vêtements, elle n'en avait pas envie tout simplement et la referma aussi vite. Elle se mit à la fenêtre et regarda Chloé mise sur sa balançoire, elle avait l'air d'être triste en se laissant balancer par le vent. Angélica avait un pincement au cœur en la voyant comme ça, et cette petite voix en elle qui lui disait d'aller aider Jack. Mon dieu, que faire ? Elle réfléchissait tout en étant installée sur le banc en bois sur sa terrasse, elle voyait toute depuis son emplacement : des personnes se baladant sur la plages ; des vieilles personnes, des enfants, des jeunes couples. Elle les regardait avec des yeux envieux, elle regardait Chloé et pensa à Jack. Elle ne devait plus se voiler la face, elle était toujours aussi amoureuse de lui malgré ce qu'il c'est passé entre eux. D'un coup, elle se leva et alla prendre le téléphone.

-« Allô Stéphanie, je voulais vous demander : est ce que cela vous intéresse de reprendre mon cabinet à votre nom ? Oui je sais cela vous surprend mais j'ai décidé de quitter la Californie pendant un moment, vous pouvez même habiter dans ma maison si vous le voulez pendant mon absence…Vous êtes d'accord ? Très bien, je vais contacter mon avocat et mon notaire afin de régler les papiers pour le changement de nom. De rien, Stéphanie il n' y pas de quoi tout ce que je vous demande c'est de prendre soin de ma maison pendant mon absence…Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir, je suis un peu perdue en ce moment et le changement me fera du bien…Très bien…au revoir Stéphanie et à bientôt. »

Après avoir téléphoné à son avocat et son notaire, elle raccrocha aussi vite et cria après Chloé.

-« CHHLOOOEEE ! ALLEZ VIENS ON RENTRE ! »

Chloé arriva en courrant et fut surprise de voir les bagages encore à l'entrée.

-« On s'en va maman ? »

-« Oui ma chérie, nous quittons la Californie pour un moment. »

-« Mais on va habiter ou ? »

-« Nous retournons à Gotham City ! »

-« On va aller voir papa ? »

-« Mieux encore, on va l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve ! Je suppose que tu es partante ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Alors on y va ! »

Chloé et Angélica montèrent en tout hâte dans le 4x4 et reprirent le chemin de Gotham City.


	22. Chapter 22

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Angélica se présenta à la prison de Gotham et demanda à voir le Joker. Elle se rendit au parloir ou le Joker l'attendait, il était curieux de savoir qui venait lui rendre visite. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Angélica arriver dans la pièce.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » demanda le Joker à travers le téléphone

-« Je suis revenue à Gotham afin de t'aider. »

-« Personne ne peut m'aider et j'ai pas envie que l'on m'aide, j' demande pas la charité ! »

-« Ecoute je sais que tu n'as pas d'avocat, mais je peux être ta psychologue attitrée dans cette affaire. Je te suivrai tous les jours, je t'accorderai le plus de séances possibles afin de constituer un dossier médicale en béton ! Je peux jouer sur son ton problème de schizophrénie et… »

-« JE N'AI PAS DE PROBLEMES DE SCHIZOPHRENIE ! » hurla le Joker en coupant la parole à Angélica

-« Mais oui bien sur ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça à moi ! Ecoute je suis la seule à vouloir t'aider, enfin…presque la seule ! »

-« Et qui d'autre veux m'aider ? » demanda ironiquement Jack

-« Ta fille Jack…Tu lui manque énormément ! Quand je lui ai dit qu'on allait retourner à Gotham, elle était folle de joie ! Elle veut être avec son père ! »

A ces mots, les pensées néfastes du Joker s'effacèrent, il était entrain de se radoucir, Jack reprenait la place. Sa fille, la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre et lui aussi voulait être avec elle. Il voudrait tellement la serrer dans ses bras, jouer avec elle, lui parler et lui raconter une histoire avant qu'elle s'endorme. Il réfléchissait quelques instants, il prenait conscience qu'il devait à tout prix se prendre en main et de saisir la seule aide qu'on lui porte. Même si ça ne se voyait pas sur son visage, au fond de lui il était ému de l'aide qu'Angélica lui proposait, après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir, elle voulait l'aider. Il inspira profondément et donna sa décision à Angélica.

-« C'est d'accord, j'accepte ton aide. » dit Jack en ayant une boule à la gorge.

-« Oh Jack, si tu savais comme je suis ravie que tu accepte. »

-« Après tout ce que je t'ai fais endurer, pour…pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? »

Angélica ne répondit pas tout de suite et versa des larmes. Elle mis sa main sur le carreau et lui chuchota doucement dans le téléphone.

-« Je t'aime. »

Jack eut les larmes aux yeux, elle l'aimait encore. Il plaça aussi sa mains sur le carreau et lui déclara son amour à son tour.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime ma belle. » dit-il en laissant s'échapper une larme.

Cela le motiva encore plus de savoir qu'il était aimé par deux personnes dans cette ville. Après avoir parlé des futurs consultations avec sa belle psychologue, Angélica se précipita au bureau de police et déclara qu'elle était prête à être la psychologue dans l'affaire du Joker. Dès à présent, tout pouvait se mettre en place pour le procès.

Il aura fallu six mois pour rassembler toutes les preuves et dépositions dans cette fameuse affaire, une affaire qui fit beaucoup de bruits dans Gotham et même dans les villes aux alentours. Le procès du plus grand psychopathe allait commencer. Durant ces six mois, comme prévus Angélica était la psychologue du Joker. Elle passait ses entretiens dans une petite salle hautement surveillée par des gardes. Elle devait rester professionnelle et surtout ne montrer aucunes attirances envers le criminel. Jack était, bien souvent, nerveux en face d'elle. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras afin d'avoir un peu de réconfort et non faire semblant de parler à une inconnue.

Enfin, le premier jour du procès commença. Il y avait énormément de monde dans la salle, si bien que des gens restaient debout. La presse était là elle aussi, d'innombrable journalistes avec leurs appareils photos et leurs calepins. C'était une aubaine pour ces gens de métier, le procès le plus important et le plus médiatisé allait commencer. L'avocat qui représentait l'accusation s'appelait Maître Richard Blair, il y avait aussi bien évidemment le greffier, le jury qui se composait de dix huit personnes et enfin le Juge Patrick Silver. Angélica assistait elle aussi au procès, elle restait parmi la foule et avait pris son bloc afin d'écrire tout ce qui allait se dire. Chloé était là elle aussi, elle voulait à tout prix venir voir son papa et ainsi lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Mais Angélica lui avait bien expliqué qu'elle ne devait absolument rien dire durant le procès même si elle entendait des choses affreuses au sujet de son père. Enfin ! La porte s'ouvrit, le Joker allait faire son entrée dans la salle. Tous les journalistes se relevèrent afin d'essayer de prendre une photo de lui, mais les gardes étaient présent et essayaient de les calmer, ils se ruaient déjà au milieu de la salle alors que le détenu n'était même pas encore arrivé. Lorsque le Joker entra dans la salle, il était habillé d'une blouse grise et d'un pantalon noir, le plus sobrement possible. Malgré ses cicatrices sur son visage, il resta très sérieux et ne souriait pas aux journalistes et était menotté au poignet. Evidement, il n'était pas maquillé laissant ainsi apparaître son vrai visage au monde entier. Beaucoup de journalistes restaient bouche bée, ils pensaient le voir arriver sous les traits du Joker mais non. Même les femmes journalistes n'en revenaient pas que se soit le Joker, on aurait plutôt dit un ange qu'un démon. Il était tout simplement méconnaissable. Un silence s'installa quand le Joker se rendit sur le banc des accusés, il était debout et se tenait droit tout en scrutant la salle de ses yeux. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Angélica et Chloé, il eut un petit sourire en coin et Chloé lui fit discrètement un petit signe de la main. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, le juge Silver faisait son entrée.

-« Bonjour à tous, vous pouvez vous asseoir. Aujourd'hui commence le procès le plus important de tous les temps, je demanderai donc aux journalistes de se faire discret et si possible de ne pas prendre de photos, je sais que pour beaucoup d'entre vous c'est un moment important mais je vous demanderai le plus grand des silences. Bien ! Nous pouvons commencer. Maître Blair ou est votre adversaire de la défense ? Je croyais que tout était mis en place pour commencer ce procès ! »

-« Votre honneur, l'accusé à décidé de se défendre lui même et à donc refusé un avocat. »

-« C'est ce que vous avez choisi ? » dit le juge en se tournant sur le Joker

-« Oui votre horreur…euh…pardon votre honneur ! » dit le Joker en pouffant de rire

Certaines personnes n'ont pas su se retenir et lâchèrent un rictus. Angélica regarda Chloé qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle se retourna sur sa mère et leur regards se croisèrent. Toutes les deux mirent leur main sur leur bouche et pouffèrent discrètement, bien qu'Angélica se disait que Jack devrait rester sérieux pour une fois. Jack les voyaient rigoler au loin, il eut un petit sourire en coin jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de marteau en bois se fit entendre.

-« Assez ! » dit le juge

Tous arrêtèrent de rire à cette blague et tous reprirent leur sérieux.

-« Je vous préviens, si vous continuez sur ce terrain là, le procès sera vite réglé ! »

-« Très bien, je ne ferai plus ce genre de commentaire votre….honneur ! » dit-il en faisant son plus grand sourire.

Ce premier jour de procès ne dura pas longtemps, il permettait de rassembler les armes, les munitions ou autres qui ont servis dans cette affaire. Il y en avait tellement que cela à pris une heure environ. Jack était assis sur le banc des accusés avec deux gardes de chaque côté de lui. Il n'avait rien dit tout le long de cette heure, il se demandait pourquoi on l'avait fait venir si c'était pour rien dire.

Le deuxième jour se déroula une semaine après le premier. Il était plus important car enfin les témoins pouvaient aller à la barre. C'était des petits témoins, le genre qui ont été payés afin de fournir des informations au Joker. Il le dénonçait sans hésitations car eux aussi, à cause du Joker, étaient en prison pour complicité mais de courtes durées. Le juge savait très bien que ce genre de témoins, était ceux qui avait du mal à joindre les bouts à la fin du moi et avaient accepté afin d'aider leur femmes et leurs enfants. Ils ont accepté d'aider ce clown psychopathe plus pour l'argent que par envie de destructions. Alors ce n'était pas la peine d'infliger plus de souffrance à ses pères et mères de famille. Le deuxième jour de ce procès se clôtura vers la fin de l'après midi. Maintenant il fallait attendre le troisième, encore un jour plus crucial car cette fois ci, les témoins étaient les membres de la pègre de Gotham, qui eux aussi étaient en prison pour au moins quelques années.

Il aura fallut trois semaines avant que la troisième partie de ce procès ne commence. Les membres de la pègres affichait des sueurs froides sur leur front rien qu'en sentant le regard insoutenable du Joker qui les fixait sans cligner des yeux. Le Joker pensait à ce qu'il pouvait leur faire subir comme atrocité tandis qu'Angélica écoutait attentivement tout ce qui se disait dans cette salle et prenait note sur du papier, on aurait dit qu'elle se prenait pour une avocate. Le Joker se retournait souvent sur sa belle et sur Chloé. La petite lui adressait souvent un regard avec ses beaux yeux d'enfant. Durant cette affaire, Jack ne disait toujours rien, il devait se taire c'est tout. Il s'ennuyait à mourir sur ce banc.

Puis arriva le quatrième jour qui arriva plus vite que prévu, c'est à dire le lendemain. Journée crucial pour le Joker et Angélica, c'était le jour elle devait passer à la barre des témoins.

-« Maître, appelez votre prochain témoin. » exigea le Juge

-« Votre honneur, j'appel à la barre mademoiselle Angélica Robinson. »

Angélica se leva et alla à la barre, elle n'osait pas regarder Jack de peur de faire naître des soupçons. Jack lui, avait son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et garda ses mains jointes. Pour faciliter l'interrogatoire d'Angélica, il ne la regardait pas aussi souvent que les autres témoins. Maître Blair se leva, l'air sur de lui et se tenant droit, droit comme la justice.

-« Mademoiselle Robinson, pouvez-vous nous dire votre métier s'il vous plait et nous dire d'ou vous venez ? »

-« Je suis psychologue et je viens de la Californie. »

-« Mais vous avez bien eu votre diplôme ici même à Gotham City ? Et vous avez votre propre cabinet en Californie, est ce exacte ?»

-« Oui. »

-« Alors pourquoi êtes vous revenue à Gotham ? »

-« Je suis revenue à Gotham City pour l'enterrement de ma grand mère. »

-« Vous m'envoyez navré. Mais…revenons à notre affaire, reconnaissez-vous l'accusé ? »

-« Oui. » dit Angélica en regardant Jack

-« Et quels sont vos rapports avec lui je vous prie ? »

-« Je suis sa psychologue durant cette affaire, d'ailleurs j'ai même constitué un dossier sur son état de santé. »

-« Je peux voir ce dossier ? » demanda le Juge

-« Oui votre honneur ! Il y est écris que l'accusé est souffrant de plusieurs stades de schizophrénie. Ce qui à cause de cela, a provoqué tous ces délires et toutes les souffrances que l'accusé à infligé à notre ville ! » dit Maître Blair en donnant le document au juge.

Des exclamations de firent entendre dans la salle, le juge dut taper de son marteau afin de réclamer le silence.

-« Combien vous a t-il payé pour vous vous faire faire un dossier comme celui la ? » demanda Maître Blair.

-« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de corrompu, Maître. C'est mon métier et je ne vous permet pas de me critiquer de la sorte ! »

D'autres exclamations se firent entendre. L'avocat se sentait humilié devant cette attaque de la psychologue mais il repris vite confiance en lui et s'apprêta à sortir son atout de sa manche.

-« Silence ! Ou je fais évacuer la salle ! » ordonna le juge.

-« Merci votre honneur, puis-je continuer ? »

-« Allez-y, Maître ! »

-« Mademoislle Robinson, pouvez-vous nous décrire la relation que vous entretenez avec l'accusé ? »

-« Vous m'avez déjà posez cette question ! Je vous l'ai dit, je suis sa psychologue ! »

-« Non ! Je parlais dans le sens de la vie privée mademoiselle. Répondez à cette question et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes sous serment ! »

-« Mais…je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! »

Angélica commença à paniquer, Jack aussi se sentait nerveux. Ou voulait-il en venir cet avocat ?

-« D'après des témoins, vous avez plus qu'une relation patient/médecin avec l'accusé ? »

De nouvelles exclamations se firent entendre dans la salle, tout le monde chuchotait à voix basse. Voyant qu'Angélica ne disait rien, Maître Blair pris la parole.

-« Votre honneur, avec votre permission, laissez moi appeler un autre témoin dans cette affaire. »

-« Très bien maître, je suis curieux de savoir de qui il s'agit ! »

-« J'appel l'officier Ramirez à venir témoigner à la barre ! »


	23. Chapter 23

L'officier Ramirez entra dans la salle, Angélica compris ce qui allait se passer et lui administra un regard noir. Elle se retourna vers Jack qui affichait un regard encore plus noir que le sien. Ramirez s'installa devant la barre qui se trouvait face au juge. Elle se sentait embarrassée devant Angélica, cette dernière qui pensait qu'entre femmes elles pourraient s'entre aider, mais apparemment non.

-« Officier Ramirez, pouvez-vous nous raconter ce que vous avez entendu cette fameuse nuit lorsque le commissariat explosa ? »

-« Cette nuit là, nous avions attrapé le Joker et l'avions emmené au commissariat. Un psychologue était là entrain d'essayer de lui arracher un mot. Voyant que c'était sans succès, j'ai décidé d'appeler le docteur Robinson afin de nous aider. »

-« Et pourquoi l'avez-vous appelé, elle et pas un autre psychologue ? »

-« Elle m'avait donné sa carte de visite après avoir appris la mort de Jim Gordon. »

-« Et est-ce qu'elle a accepté de vous aider ? »

-« Au départ non. »

-« Et pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que le Joker l'avait prise en otage lors de la soirée de chez Bruce Wayne, j'avais pensé que comme ils avaient déjà eu un contact peut-être que l'accusé se serait confié plus facilement. »

-« Et ensuite, elle a accepté ? »

-« Oui, elle a été dans la salle d'interrogatoire et a commencé à exercer son métier. »

-« Et que c'est-il passé ensuite ? »

-« Après avoir parlé avec lui, elle a commencé à s'énerver et elle lui a sauté dessus afin de l'étrangler. »

-« Et pourquoi a t-elle fait ça ? »

-« Le Joker n'arrêtait pas de la provoquer. Apparemment, ils ont un passé en commun tout les deux ! »

Les journalistes prenaient note de ce que disait l'officier Ramirez, ils avaient déjà en tête les gros titres de leur journal !

-« Pouvez-vous nous prouver que cette conversation ait bien eu lieu ? »

-« Oui ! Il y avait trois autres officiers avec moi ce jour là et toutes nos conversations sont enregistrées à partir d'un micro caché. »

Ramirez sorti de sa poche une cassette. On lui amena un poste et la conversation entre Angélica et le Joker se fit entendre dans toute la salle. Angélica versa des larmes et était entrain de maudire l'officier Ramirez.

-« Je n'ai plus de questions à poser à l'officier Ramirez votre honneur ! »

-« Très bien, le témoin peut quitter la salle. »

Soudain Angélica se redressa de son siège et hurla après Ramirez.

-« ESPECE DE SALOPERIE ! TU PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE ! »

-« Calmez-vous, mademoiselle Robinson ! » ordonna le juge

-« Je suis désolée Angélica, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix que d'avouer la vérité ! »

-« Et moyennant combien ? HEIN ? VOUS ETES TOUS ET TOUTES DES CORROMPUS DANS CETTE VILLE ! IL N'Y A QUE LE FRIC QUI VOUS INTERESSE ! »

-« Comme la vérité est difficile à entendre. Vous ne voulez pas que le monde entier sache que vous couchiez avec le plus grand tueur de la ville ? Cela ne vous faisiez rien que vous vous donniez avec ce tordu alors qu'il tuait des innocents ? » dit Maître Blair

-« Cela ne c'est pas passé comme ça ! »

-« Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Il vous a payé pour que vous couchiez avec lui ? »

A ces mots, le Joker se releva et voulu passer par dessus le banc des accusés, s'en était trop à présent ! Mais les gardes qui étaient près de lui administra un coup de matraque afin de l'empêcher de s'échapper. Ce qui enchanta Maître Blair, il était ravi de cette situation, il avait réussi à percer le point sensible du psychopathe. Même si il approuvait sa démarche, le juge la trouva un peu trop sévère.

-« Maître, je sais que vous faites votre travail mais j'aimerai à l'avenir que vous vous abstenez d'émettre de tel jugement dans mon tribunal, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

-« Oui votre honneur, je me suis laissé emporté, excusez moi ! »

Après que les esprits se soient calmés, Maître Blair repris son interrogatoire devant une Angélica bouleversée et désemparée. Jack ne supportait pas qu'Angélica soit traitée de cette manière. Il l'a vraiment fait passée pour une moins que rien.

-« Mademoiselle Robinson, était-ce bien votre voix sur cette bande ? »

-« OUI ! » sanglota Angélica

-« Il y est mentionné dans cette conversation que vous avez une fille qui s'appel Chloé c'est bien ça ? »

-« Laissez ma fille en dehors de ça ! » s'exclama Angélica

-« Il vous a menacé de lui faire du mal ? »

-« NON ! »

-« Il a essayé un jour de la tuer ? »

-« NAN ! » hurla Angélica

-« Alors pourquoi avoir essayé d'étrangler l'accusé ? »

-« Parce que…je ne voulais pas que…que…qu'il… »

-« Elle ne voulait pas que je sache que Chloé était ma fille ! » dit Jack en se relevant.

Un brou ara se fit entendre dans toute la salle, des journalistes se lèvent afin de photographier Angélica. Le juge avait beau taper de son marteau personne n'écoutait ! Une révélation comme ça ne se faisait pas tous les jours. Chloé se leva à son tour et tellement elle était petite, elle arriva à passer dans toute cette foule tandis qu'Angélica était aveuglée par tous ces flash.

-« LAISSEZ LA TRANQUILLE ! » hurla Jack

Quand soudain il sentit des petites mains lui serrer les jambes, c'était Chloé ! Elle avait réussi à atteindre son père sans problèmes. Jack la prise dans ses bras. A ce moment là, tout le monde se tut, les flash s'estompèrent et les cris diminuèrent. Tout le monde resta la bouche grande ouverte en voyant cette petite fille entrain de faire un gros câlin au criminel, même les gardes ne savaient plus ou donner de la tête. Angélica se retira de la barre des témoins et accouru vers Jack et Chloé.

-« Chloé, viens ! Viens dans mes bras ma chérie ! »

-« NAN ! Je veux rester avec mon papa. S'il vous plait ne me l'enlevez pas ! Je veux mon papa ! » cria Chloé

Un policier s'approcha d'elle et essaya de la décrocher des bras de son père, mais elle résista et Jack ne facilitait pas la tâche non plus. Il ne voulait plus lâcher sa fille. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de la sentir près de lui.

-« Ne la touchez surtout pas ! C'est ma fille ! Il n'y a rien de plus précieux à mes yeux ! Tout ce qui m'importe c'est ma famille ! » dit-il en regardant Angélica.

Cette dernière eut un sourire sur son visage et tandis les bras vers Jack afin qu'elle puisse récupérer Chloé, mais la petite résistait encore.

-« Chloé, écoute. Ta maman m'a promis qu'elle allait m'aider à m'en sortir, mais cela va prendre du temps tu comprends ? Alors s'il te plait soit une bonne fille avec ta mère. »

Chloé frotta ses larmes et serra très fort son papa.

-« Je le savais que maman allait t'aider à te guérir. Et je sais que tu vas y arriver, tu es quelqu'un qui tient parole papa ! »

Jack souri en entendant sa petite fille lui dire qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Chloé se ressaisit et alla dans les bras de sa maman. Beaucoup de gens dans la salle et notamment le jury, était ému devant autant d'amour qui se dégageait entre un père et une fille. Un moment, Chloé se retourna sur le juge et lui administra un regard triste. Ses yeux brillaient par ses larmes qu'elle retenait avec courage.

-« S'il vous plait, monsieur. Ne m'enlevez pas mon papa, j'ai pas envie de le perdre à nouveau. »

Angélica donna un bisous sur le front de sa petite fille et la fit sortir de la salle afin que la petite reprenne ses esprits. Quant à Jack, il mit ses deux mains sur son visage et soupira, il était tellement désolé que sa petite fille subisse une telle épreuve. Après un break d'une demi heure, le procès pouvait reprendre son cours. Angélica et le Joker durent expliquer toute leur histoire au juge, ce dernier fut clément envers Angélica. Elle était une victime dans un sens. Il pris soin de lire le rapport médicale qu'elle avait établis, malgré leur relation le dossier était très professionnel.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et le jour J arriva, le jour de la sentence à sonné. Le Jury avait donné leur décision. Angélica était dans le public avec Chloé à ses côtés, elles savaient très bien que la nouvelle n'était pas bonne.

-« Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Le jury m'a fais part de sa décision. Greffier veuillez me remettre l'enveloppe s'il vous plait. Accusé levez-vous je vous prie ! A la lueur de ce jour et des accusations dont vous faîtes l'objet, le jury ainsi que moi même vous déclare coupable de tous les méfaits et des atrocités que vous avez causé dans cette ville. »

Beaucoup d'applaudissements se firent entendre, Angélica avait un pincement au cœur et Chloé pleura à chaude larme. Jack lui ne disait rien, il resta calme et ne versa aucunes larmes.

-« Silence dans la salle ! Je vais à présent dévoiler la sentence au condamné. Etant donné le rapport médicale du docteur Robinson décrivant que l'accusé souffre de plusieurs stades de schizophrénie, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous interner à l'asile d'Arkham afin de parachever votre rééducation. On vous fournira un psychologue d'office, cela va de soit que se ne soit pas votre petite amie qui vous aide dans votre rééducation, se serait trop facile ! L'audience est levée ! »

Le juge s'en alla tandis que toutes les personnes se levèrent. Jack jeta un dernier regard envers Angélica, cette dernière lui envoya un bisous et Chloé fit de même. Jack eut un sourire en coin et la porte se ferma. Angélica était soulagée de la sentence, elle avait confiance en Jack. Il lui avait promis qu'il ferait le tout pour le tout afin de s'en sortir.

Plusieurs années passèrent, Jack subissait de lourd traitements contre sa schizophrénie. Souvent il était dans un état de légume, il savait à peine marcher. Mais lorsqu'il avait des crises, alors là il ne valait mieux pas se trouver sur son chemin. Angélica lui rendait souvent visite à l'asile et gardait un œil sur ce sois disant psychologue compétant. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier du bien être de son patient. Bon sang ! C'était un patient comme les autres, ou était son professionnalisme ? Encore un sûrement qui fait ça pour l'argent se disait Angélica. Si elle le voulait, elle porterait plainte contre ces mauvais traitements, on aurait dit qu'on ne voulait pas lui donner une chance de s'en sortir. Mais les visites d'Angélica et de Chloé redonnaient courage et espoir à Jack.

Quatre années s'écoulèrent, Jack put obtenir un recours en justice afin d'obtenir une libération sous bonne conduite. En effet, sa conduite était des plus irréprochable, même les médecins de l'asile approuvait les dires du patient, il avait une conduite exemplaire. Les médecins témoignèrent de ses efforts à vouloir devenir un homme meilleur. La décision du juge fut que Jack sois libéré à condition que quelqu'un le prenne en charge et sous sa responsabilité. Angélica était tout indiquée de le prendre sous son aile. Aussitôt les papiers remplis, Jack pouvait à présent sortir de l'asile d'Arkham. Ce que les citoyens n'approuvaient guère.


	24. Chapter 24

Angélica alla chercher Jack à l'asile d'Arkham avec Chloé, cela faisait quatre ans maintenant qu'il était enfermé et en traitement afin de combattre sa schizophrénie. Son traitement diminuait, il ne prenait plus que du 'Clozaril', un des innombrables médicament qu'on lui faisait ingurgiter, mais il fallait faire attention car il n'était pas pour autant tiré d'affaire, un arrêt brutal du traitement pourrait s'avérer très dangereux pour la mentalité du patient. Chloé avait grandi, elle devenait une jolie jeune demoiselle. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à sa petite fille que Jack arrivait à trouver le force de se battre, même si il le faisait avant tout pour lui il le faisait aussi pour elle. Angélica récupéra toutes les affaires de Jack et réussi à obtenir une attestation pour pouvoir quitter Gotham City. Elle avait réussi à convaincre les médecins que se serai préférable pour Jack de l'aider dans sa guérison, Gotham pourrait lui rappeler trop de souvenirs pénibles et douloureux. Elle pris donc la décision d'en avoir l'entière responsabilité. Angélica et Chloé attendaient dehors face à la grille, Chloé regardait sa maman avec un grand sourire, enfin elle allait avoir une famille, un père et une mère à ses côtés. C'est tout ce qu'elle demandait depuis son plus jeune âge. Enfin un bruit de porte se faisait entendre, deux gardes se trouvaient aux côtés de Jack, le conduisant vers la sortie. Il regardait sa petite famille au loin avec un sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles. Arrivés à la grille, les gardes lui ouvrirent la porte et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance pour sa vie futur et qu'il ne remette plus jamais les pieds dans cet asile de fou. Angélica lui sourit et s'avança vers lui tandis que Chloé se précipita dans ses bras.

-« Papaaaaaaa ! »

-« Salut ma puce, comment ça va ? »

-« Ca va bien, et encore mieux depuis que tu es là ! »

-« Salut. » dit Angélica toute souriante

-« Salut toi ! » dit-il en lui donnant un tendre baiser.

-« Bon y va, il est grand temps de rentrer à la maison. » dit Angélica

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Tous grimpèrent dans le 4x4 et rentrèrent à la villa de Millie. Jack aida sa femme à décharger la voiture de ses affaires et s'installa dans la chambre d'Angélica.

-« Je t'ai fais de place dans la penderie , il y a toute la place pour y mettre toutes tes affaires. »

-« Mais nous partons dans trois jour à peine, cela ne sert à rien ! »

-« Tu ne vas pas tout transporter dans une minable caisse en carton et les vêtements rangés n'importe comment ! J'ai été te prendre une valise, on la fera demain à son aise. »

-« Oh, ben merci. » dit-il en la prenant par la taille et en déposant un furtif baiser.

-« Bon je vais voir ce que fais Chloé et n'oublie pas que tu dois prendre ton médicament ! »

-« Faudra que je m'habitue à ce que se soit moi qui les prennent et non les infirmières qui viennent me les apporter ! »

-« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je serai toujours là, je serai ta petite infirmière personnel ! » dit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

-« Mmmm je vois, je veux bien une infirmière comme ça tous les jours à mes côtés ! » dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-« Hihihi, arrête Jack tu me fais chatouille ! Bon allez, je vais voir ce que fais Chloé, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

-« Ok ! »

Jack retourna à ses occupations. Il rangeait tout méticuleusement et tout ça avec un sourire sur son visage, mais ce n'était pas un simple sourire dut à ses cicatrices, mais un vrai sourire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait heureux, rien ne pouvait entraver ce bonheur et cette nouvelle vie qu'il allait avoir avec sa femme et sa fille. Son ancienne vie était derrière lui mais il ne devait pas pour autant interrompre son traitement. Pendant son rangement, Jack tomba sur des vêtements qu'il avait bien connu auparavant. Un long manteau de couleur violet ainsi que le pantalon assorti, un gilet vert et une chemise bleu. Il le pris délicatement dans ses mains et respira un grand coup. Des flash revenaient vite dans son esprit, des attaques de banques, la soirée chez Bruce Wayne, l'hôpital…Il se gifla mentalement et se secoua la tête.

-« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! Toi, tu vas finir dans le placard et jamais tu n'en sortira ! » dit-il en balançant les affaires dans la penderie

Il ferma les portes et soupira. Il se rendit compte que cela allait être plus dure que prévu. Il pris son médicament et alla s'allonger quelques heures sur le lit. Il tomba vite dans un sommeil profond, aucun bruit ne pouvait le réveiller. Angélica arriva dans la chambre quelques instants après et le découvrit endormis. Il était si mignon, on aurait dit qu'il dormait comme un bébé. Elle pris une couverture, la mise sur Jack et lui donna un bisous sur le front. Elle vit que le flacon de médicament était ouvert, elle en conclu que Jack avait pris son médicament comme prévu. Après avoir dormis plus de trois heures, Jack se réveilla en sursaut. C'était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Il se leva avec difficulté, il avait la tête qui tournait et plaça ses mains sur son visage.

-« Pppff, sûrement les effets secondaires du médicament, Angélica m'avait prévenu que j'allais peut-être me sentir bizarre vu que la dose a été diminuée. »

Il alla dans la salle de bain afin de passer de l'eau sur son visage et là il eut une désagréable surprise. Les vêtements qu'il portait lorsqu'il était le Joker se trouvait là sur une chaise, la chemise, le gilet le pantalon repliés et le manteau mis sur un cintre. Le cœur de Jack s'accéléra, il n'était pas rassuré de voir ses anciens vêtements.

-« Angélicaaaaaaaaa ! »

Angélica monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva en trombe dans la salle de bain.

-« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Qu'est ce que ces vêtements font ici ? Je les avais mis dans la penderie. »

-« Calme toi, c'est moi qui les ais pris afin de les laver, maintenant ils sont tout propres. »

-« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je ne veux plus les voir ! »

-« J'ai pensé que tu voulais peut-être les récupérer ! »

-« Non ! Je ne veux plus avoir quoi que se soit qui est relié à mon passé ! Jete les ! »

-« Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais à toi ! »

-« D'accord ! Si tu le dis ! » dit-il sur un ton assez sec

Il pris ses vêtements à bout de bras et alla en direction de la poubelle. Il ouvrit cette dernière et y balança ses affaires. Jack était soulagé et en même temps surpris de son geste.

-« Je l'ai fais ! Je l'ai fais ! »

-« Je suis fière de toi Jack ! » dit Angélica

Il la prend dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui.

-« J'ai vraiment hâte de quitter cette ville ! » dit-il

-« Je sais, ne t'en fais ce jour sera vite là ! »

-« J'espère que je me plairais en Californie. »

-« Ça m'étonnerai que tu détesterai cette ville, et puis on est là Chloé et moi, on serra toujours là pour toi. »

-« J'ai vraiment de la chance se vous avoir toutes les deux. »

Soudain Chloé arriva et vit ses parents enlacés, elle afficha un immense sourire mais elle n'oublia pas ce pourquoi elle était venue.

-« Bon les tourtereaux c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim ! »

-« Hé ! Une petite minute mademoiselle, arrête de penser à ton estomac et viens me faire un gros câlin ! » dit Jack

Chloé couru dans les bras de son père et lui fit un gros câlin.

-« J'en avais besoin ! » dit Jack

Après ce moment de tendresse, tous allèrent dans la cuisine afin de manger le repas qu'avait préparé Angélica.


	25. Chapter 25

Pendant la nuit Jack avait du mal à dormir, il se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il trouva sa place, il réussi à s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un rire qui lui était familier, des pas s'approchaient du lit. Lorsqu'il regarda autour, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien : le Joker ! Il se tenait devant lui, le regard menaçant et en un éclair lui choppa le bras.

-« Je t'ai retrouvé ! » dit le Joker

Jack se réveilla en sursaut, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Angélica se réveilla à son tour.

-« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda t-elle

-« J'ai fais un cauchemar. Il…il était là Angélica ! Il me fixait avec ses yeux noirs et menaçant et… »

-« Chhuttt, c'est rien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il n'est plus là, tu m'entends ? » dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de lui.

-« J'ai mal à la tête…J'vais dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau ! » dit-il en roulant ses épaules afin de se dégager des bras d'Angélica.

Il descendit dans la cuisine, pris un verre d'eau et regarda la poubelle la ou il avait jeté son costume de Joker. Après avoir vidé son verre, il la regarda encore et eut un petit sourire en coin. Puis il alla dans la salle de bain et pris le flacon qui contenait les cachets de 'Clozaril'. Il pris aussi le flacon d'un anti-douleur, ce dernier avait un capuchon de couleur rose contrairement à celui des 'Clozaril' qui était blanc.

-« Parfait ! Voilà ce qu'il me faut pour ma tête ! »

Le lendemain matin, Jack descendit les escaliers tout joyeux, il embrassa Chloé et Angélica et se mis à table pour le petit déjeuner.

-« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux on dirait ? »

-« Oui ça va, j'ai pris un médicament et maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux. »

Le restant de la journée se passa dans le calme, tout le monde se préparait tout petit doucement pour le jour J. Puis arriva la veille du départ, c'était le moment du déjeuner…

-« Enfin notre dernier jour dans cette ville ! » dit Jack

-« Oui ! Après il faudra commencer à finir le restant des valises et tout préparer pour demain, on devra partir tôt ! »

Angélica commença la première vu qu'elle avait déjà fini de manger. Elle ouvrit la penderie afin de plier ses affaires dans sa valise et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant ce qui s'y trouvait dedans : un ensemble violet avec sa chemise et son gilet.

-« Jaaaaaaaaccckk ! »

-« Quoi ? » dit-il en montant quatre à quatre les escaliers.

-« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça fait là ? »

-« Mais…mais…je n'y comprends rien ! Je les avais jeté dans la poubelle et devant toi en plus ! Mais qui a pu les remettre là ?…Chloé ! Viens par ici ! » dit Jack

-« Oui papa ? »

-« C'est toi qui a repris ces vêtements de la poubelle ? »

-« Nan ! »

-« Tu en es sur ?! »

-« Mais oui puisque je te le dis ! »

Jack paniqua de nouveau, comment ses anciennes affaires étaient-elles revenues à leur place ?

-« Il est vraiment grand temps que l'on parte d'ici ! »

Jack pris les vêtements et les mis dans sa valise.

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Angélica

-« Apparemment, je n'arriverai pas à m'en débarrasser ici ! Je le ferais quand on arrivera là bas ! »

-« Tu es sur ? »

-« JE suis sur ! » dit-il sur un ton agressif

Angélica sursauta et recula d'un pas. Jack pris conscience qu'il lui a fait peur et alla près d'elle afin de s'excuser.

-« Pardonne moi ma chérie, je…je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe ici mais cela m'inquiète, je suis désolé si j'ai élevé la voix. »

-« C'est rien, c'est pas grave je peux comprendre, le traitement dure un moment et c'est normale que tu sois déstabilisé de temps à autre. »

-« Mais ce n'est pas une raison que je m'en prenne à toi ! Tiens d'ailleurs c'est l'heure de prendre mon médoc ! »

Angélica le regarda prendre son médicament et eut un soulagement en le voyant faire. Avec tous ces préparatifs, la journée passa très vite. Tous profitèrent d'aller faire un dernier tour dans Gotham City. Pas mal de gens dévisageaient Jack, tous le reconnaissaient même sans maquillage grâce à ses cicatrices. Même si il avait changé, il était toujours aux yeux des citoyens le Joker, un psychopathe et meurtrier sanguinaire. Mais Jack s'en foutait, il était auprès de sa femme et de sa petite fille, c'était tout ce qui importait. Pendant la nuit, Jack refit le même cauchemar, il se réveilla en sueur à la même heure et alla prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il remonta, il regagna le lit et contempla Angélica qui était plongée dans son sommeil. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et lui donna un petit bisous sur le front. Tout en l'embrassant, il leva les yeux et vit de nouveau le Joker se tenant devant lui, toujours entrain de le fixer avec son regard et son sourire habituel. Jack le fixa à son tour. Le lendemain, très tôt dans la matinée tout le monde se tenait fin prêt pour le départ, Jack chargea le 4x4 avec l'aide d'Angélica tandis que Chloé était dans la salle de bain, elle se coiffait avant de reprendre le départ pour la Californie. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, par maladresse elle trébucha dans la petite poubelle de salle de bain qui se trouvait en dessous du lavabo. Quelque chose y en tomba, un flacon remplis de médicaments.

-« Tiens je croyais que tout était vide… » dit-elle en le ramassant

Elle regarda le flacon qui portait un capuchon rose et lu l'inscription sur l'étiquette, c'était un anti douleur. Elle fit pour l'ouvrir afin de voir à quoi ressemblait ces médicaments mais Jack et Angélica l'appelèrent, il était temps de partir. Elle referma le couvercle et le remis là ou elle l'avait trouvé.

-« Si maman me voit avec des médicaments, elle va me faire une scène ! Bah si il était dans la poubelle, c'est qu'ils ne sont sûrement plus bons ! »

Elle partit rejoindre ses parents et tous grimpèrent à bord du 4x4. Jack se porta volontaire pour conduire, il mit le contact et jeta un dernier regard à la villa, qui était à vendre. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la fenêtre de la chambre, une silhouette y se tenait derrière. Lui, encore lui, le Joker était toujours présent. Jack détourna son regard et regarda droit devant lui, en affichant un immense sourire et respira un grand coup tout en étant l'air satisfait.

-« Attention Californie ! Nous voici ! » dit-il.

Le 4x4 démarra, sous les yeux de l'ombre du Joker qui se tenait toujours derrière la fenêtre. Une fois la voiture hors de vue, l'ombre se déplaça jusqu'à la salle de bain et regarda le flacon de médicament au capuchon rose.

-« Ah ah ah ah ! Je gagne toujours ! » dit-il en disparaissant tel un spectre.

Un moi après leur départ, la villa fut vendue à un jeune couple, tout deux médecins, qui venaient de s'installer à Gotham City. Ils étaient originaires de la Californie.

-« Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de quitter la Californie ? » demanda sa femme

-« Nous avons fais le bon choix, maintenant la Californie n'est plus celle que l'on a connu, elle a changé depuis l'arrivée de ce…démon, ce clown psychopathe ! »

-« J'en reviens pas qu'un monstre comme lui soit en liberté ! Oh mon dieu, je revois encore l'image de cette femme et de sa petite fille que l'on a soigné la semaine passée ! » dit-elle

-« Chhuuuttt, essaye de ne plus y penser ! »

-« Comment peut-on faire ça à sa propre femme et à son enfant ? »

-« Dans la vie, il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. La folie est la seule raison de son geste ! »

La jeune femme de calma et essaya d'oublier le chaos qui régnait en Californie. Tout en visitant les moindre recoin de la maison, le jeune homme découvrit le fameux flacon au capuchon rose. Il lu l'étiquette, l'ouvrit et pris un médicament en main.

-« Tiens, c'est étrange. Le médicament qui s'y trouve ne correspond pas à l'étiquette ! Voyons voir, mais…c'est du ' Clozaril' ! Chérie, viens un peu ! »

-« Oui ? Quoi ? »

-« C'est bien un médicament pour un traitement contre la schizophrénie non ? »

-« Oui, en effet c'est bien cela ! Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'un médicament pareil se trouve dans un flacon pour anti douleur ? Tiens c'est étrange, on dirait que l'étiquette à été décollée…mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé dans cette maison ? »

-« Je ne sais pas mais si tu veux mon avis, le propriétaire de ces médicaments devait être…bizarre ! »

FIN


End file.
